Sweet Home California
by Jaiaelle
Summary: It had been Quinn's dream to move to California and the rest had followed suit.  Quinn journal story.  Quartie.  Companion to Los Angeles' Brightest Star.
1. Los Angeles, Day 1

_Author's Note: So I'm probably crazy. Yes, I am. TWO ongoing stories? ...yes. I have the tendency to start stories and not finish them but that will not be the case for this! This started out as being very different than morphed into this, a journal story. It's different than anything else I've done and I wanted to try it. There are other journal stories out there...but my two favorites are by DryadSpeaks, titled All My Dreams and The Smile on Your Face. If you haven't read those, you should! They are fantastic! _

_This first chapter doesn't seem to explain a lot but all will be, in time, through out the journal entries._

_As always, please read and review. :)_

**_Sweet Home, California_**

Los Angeles, Day 1

I slept in late today but I think that's allowed. After all, we did just arrive yesterday and I'm still fairly exhausted from the flight. At eleven o'clock, Artie poked me and asked me if I was ever planning on getting up ("Quinn…hey, Quinn. Ever going to get up?") , to which I grumbled in reply, "No, probably not."

He laughed and left the room, returning several minutes later to inform me that Matt was making pancakes. The heavenly scent of his Secret-Recipe pancakes was what finally prompted me to rise. After dressing in a casual outfit of shorts and a t-shirt (because even though it was March we were in Los Angeles and it was supposed to be hot all the time, right?), I walked to the kitchen, hopping easily up on to the counter. We hadn't gotten any chairs yet but that was part of the plan for the day: get furniture.

"Pancakes, Milady!" Matt cried, handing me a plate of pancakes already doused in syrup.

I accepted the plate and began eating without even thanking him. While chewing, my eyes met Artie's, who was pouring himself a glass of milk. He motioned with his hand and I nodded. Pretty soon, he was sitting near me, eating his own plate of pancakes and taking the occasional sip of milk from his glass. I was practically gulping down the glass he had brought me. I guess I had been thirsty.

The three of us were peacefully enjoying our breakfasts, when Santana stormed in, unkempt hair in her eyes. Obviously, she had just woken up.

"I am not rooming with Finn!" she had yelled.

That had been the argument of the previous night: who would room where? Since we didn't have beds yet it seemed a moot point but Santana had thought the topic important. Probably because it was fairly obvious Artie and I would be sharing a room, while Matt and Mike's bff-ness meant they would be occupying another. Santana did not want to share a room with Finn and that was that. However, he had looked sort of sad about it so, in an un-Santana like manner, she had relented and said he could share a room with her for one night.

It has apparently been a disaster, though none of us got the details as to why, and it was generally decided that Finn would bunk with Matt and Mike, while Santana would get her own room.

The rest of the day was pretty awkward because of whatever had happened between Finn and Santana during the night or morning or whatever. We did manage to get some pretty cool furniture, including a retro looking couch that Artie picked out at a thrift store. And we got an ugly and expensive desk because Mike accidentally spilled his soda all over it (I had told him not to bring that stupid Big Gulp into the fancy furniture store with us) and we had to take it. The store had a "you break it, you buy it" policy which extended to "you spill soda on it, you buy it."

Anyway, we made it home in one piece and I was ready for bed, even though it was only ten and I hadn't even gotten up until eleven. While everyone else was gathered in the living room with the intention of staying up and watching movies, I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then got into my sleeping bag, thinking about the bed that Artie and I would one day have. We hadn't found one that day but hopefully we would soon. I really didn't want to sleep on the floor any longer.

I was just about to fall asleep when Artie came in, lowering himself into his own sleeping bag. "You awake?"

Sighing, I told him I was.

"Not so bad so far."

"I guess not." He was right but I was already kind of regretting the whole six roommates things. It was like we were trapped in the premise for some sitcom or something which wasn't all bad but I was assailed with so many doubts.

Brushing some hair out of my face, he smiled (it was dark and I couldn't really see but I can always tell when he's smiling). "It'll be fine."

I have a tendency to believe Artie and this time wasn't any different. So what if we were a bunch of jobless twenty year olds? We would be fine.

That thought should've eased my mind and allowed me to go sleep but it didn't, unfortunately. So I decided to take out this journal my mom got me as a going away present and write down the events of our first day here in Los Angeles. But I probably should try to get some sleep, seeing as it's almost three am and tomorrow holds…God knows what.


	2. Good Times at the Best Buy

Good Times at the Best Buy

Santana and I had a brief amount of girl time today. The boys were looking at big flat screen TVs (which are WAY out of our budget so they're going to have to keep dreaming) while we wandered the CD aisles at the Best Buy closest to our new home. I was hoping and thinking that she would probably tell me what happened with Finn, since we're best friends. Sort of funny that we are best friends, considering our relationship in high school. But things and people change.

Instead of talking about Finn though, she had told me, "I miss him." I didn't need to ask who.

Sighing, I put an arm around her in a half hug. "I know you do."

Grabbing a random CD from the shelf, she had opened her mouth again only to be interrupted by some shouting. Turning, we were faced with our guys angrily confronting two male Best Buy employees. Glancing at each other, Santana and I headed in their direction. It was strange of them to be behaving like this. Usually they were all so mild mannered.

"Artie, what is going on?" Putting my hands on his chair, I pulled him away but he snapped at him to let him go. Shocked, I did, dropping my hands to my side. Spinning around, he informed me and Santana to stay out of it. He didn't usually tell me what to do and it was kind of hot but I was still curious.

Matt took that moment to saunter over, wrapping one arm around Santana's shoulder and the other around mine. "No one messes with you girls."

Though he gave no further explanation, we later learned that the Best Buy employees had been making what could be deemed "inappropriate" comments about both of us. Which led to the guys losing their cool and almost leading to a fight. Finn told us that Artie had run over one guys foot.

So hot…Artie being all assertive and protective. Like…way hot.

Anyway, we got kicked out of the Best But after that which I think was sort of stupid. The Best Buy employees could be charged with sexual harassment or something. Whatever. At least we finished our furniture shopping. And Artie and I ordered a bed (not at the Best Buy, obviously)! It should arrive in two weeks. I cannot wait!


	3. Being Tourists

_Author's Note: I told myself I would only upload one chapter a day but I have quite a few chapters all ready to go and I just...I just can't wait! So here's another chapter! As always, please leave your feedback. Thanks. :D_

_Also, the Hollywood tours are SO much fun. And I have my picture with the very square that is mentioned below. SO COOL, I know._

Being Tourists

Today we did the touristy thing and went on one of those Hollywood tours. It was really fun. Mike got way into it and asked the guide a bunch of questions, even taking notes, which was kind of cute. Afterwards, he followed our guide to the kiosk where you purchase tickets for the tours and they talked for a long time.

Meanwhile, a guy dressed up as Superman hit on Santana and Matt flirted with Wonder Woman (I guess these costumed people are always out in front of Grauman's Chinese theater). Artie wanted a picture next to the square that had been "signed" by R2-D2, C3PO and Darth Vader so I snapped one for him. We wandered around looking at all the celebrities names and foot/hand/whatever prints for awhile and then Santana joined us.

"Where's Finn?" she asked.

Like I had any idea. Glancing around, I spied Matt entering something into his phone before he jogged over. "Got her digits," he told us, grinning, referencing the Wonder Woman.

"Go Matt," I said, my voice flat, showing him that I didn't care. "Seen Finn?"

Shaking his head, Matt took the time to look around. But Finn wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Of course he's lost." Artie made a disapproving noise then pulled out his cell phone. After a minute or two, he hung up. "Nope. Not answering."

It was so typical of Finn to get lost. I made the decision that Santana, Artie and I would go look for him while Matt informed Mike about what was going on. The question then was, where on earth would we start looking for the brainless buffoon? We never had to actually answer the question because Finn appeared in front of the wax museum, coming out of the exit, telling us it was awesome and we had to do it. We had intended to do it, as a group. God, Finn can be so stupid.

In other news, Mike signed up to start training to be a tour guide. He's the first of us to officially get a job here.

My dad called today and left a message but I haven't listened to it yet. I'm not really interested in what he has to say. Things were starting to get okay with us but then he started dating that whore and I really don't care one iota about ever having a conversation with him again. Artie tells me I'm being irrational. But what does Artie know? His parents have been happily married to each other for twenty-five years. Not that I'm bitter or jealous or anything.

My mom also called and we talked for awhile. She didn't mention my dad but I could tell she wanted to. Even though they're divorced, she still wants me to have a relationship with him. I don't get it.

Artie could tell I was upset but I didn't want to talk to him about it. Maybe I will tomorrow. I don't know.


	4. Remembering Our First Date

_Author's Note: Of all the chapters I've written so far, this is my favorite! Read and review please. :)_

Remembering Our First Date

I was really bored today so I got out my photo album and started reliving stuff. I skipped the "happy" family photographs and most of the ones from high school and focused on those that were taken after high school. It's sort of a chronicle of my relationship with Artie and the others. The six of us, and Puck and Brittany, had started hanging out a lot after we graduated. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt all got accepted at Julliard and we were sort of stuck with one another. Although we didn't have to be. We just sort of became this cohesive group. In high school, Artie and I didn't talk a lot. I'm not sure why; it just didn't happen. I always thought he was sort of cool. Well, I thought that after I joined the glee club. And sometimes I even thought he was attractive, especially when he sang. He has a hot voice. But after high school, hanging out with the group, we got closer.

I remember when he asked me out. It was maybe five months after high school. We were supposed to be meeting everyone at the bowling alley but everyone was late so were waiting. I was thinking about hot he looked in his red suspenders and white t-shirt. He was thinking (he later told me), "Don't puke, Abrams. Man up and just ask her!"

It was so cute when he finally did, right before everyone else showed up. "Quinn-I-was-wondering-if-you-would-go-out-with-me-sometime?"

I sat there staring at him for awhile and then I finally got what he had said (it had all come out as one word) but before I could answer, Britt and San blew in, followed closely by Puck. They basically ignored us but they were within earshot, not that I cared about that but they were ruining a moment between the two of us. Angrily, I glared at them and then leaned forward. "Yes, Artie, I'd love that."

I so wanted to kiss him then, when he grinned. But I didn't. I decided to save that for after the date.

Artie surprised me when he took me to Dayton on our first date. I had expected Breadstix but he told me that everyone in Lima went there on their dates and he wanted our first date to be special because I was special. I told him he was a smooth talker, grinning because I liked his smooth talking. It was genuine smooth talking.

We talked the whole way to Dayton, without awkward pauses or uncomfortable silences. I watched as he used the hand controls to accelerate, slow down and stop his truck. I'd never seen anyone drive like that so it was new and it was interesting, sort of like this date with Artie.

He took me to the Boonshoft Museum of Discovery and, when we arrived, I almost cried. I had wanted to go there with my dad when I was little but dad never had the time. I had mentioned it to Artie once and was sort of in awe that he had remembered, which I was sure he had though he never said that. It was too much of a coincidence not to be the case.

We had a really good time and got pizza afterward. Then he drove me home. I really didn't want to say goodnight. It had been the best date I had ever been on. I told him this and he sort of blushed and tried to down play it. "It wasn't really like a first date…"

"No, Artie," I told him, leaning down. "It wasn't a typical first date. But it was amazing and perfect. You are amazing…" I didn't add perfect because he wasn't. I wouldn't have liked him so much if he was. He started to protest but I cut him off with a kiss. I had always heard that you can tell certain things by kissing someone but I had never believed them because I had never really experienced them. But as we kissed that night, after our first date, I finally did. Something clicked inside of me and I knew, thought I didn't quite understand what I knew just yet. When we broke apart, I could tell he felt the same way by just looking into his eyes.

"So I guess this means there'll be a second date?"

Duh. That's not what I told him but that's what I was thinking. Because, well…duh.

Oh, there's Artie with the Chinese now. We have a ritual of opening our fortune cookies together, before we eat. We have a special place where we save them. Maybe it's weird, I don't know. But it's our thing.


	5. Jobs

_Author's Note: This chapter is pretty short so I'll probably upload another one later today. :D_

Jobs

Artie has a job interview today at the Best Buy of all places. I hope they don't remember he was one of the people who got kicked out the other day. He filled out an online application to be a part of the Geek Team or whatever they're called. Squad? Anyway, Artie seems fit for the job because he does have an Associates Degree in Computer Programming (out of the six of us, he's the only one who earned a degree in anything, even though we all attended the local community college, just outside of Lima...but just for a year and a half). Sometimes, he tries to tell me about all this technical stuff and he gets kind of worked up and is so cute. Seriously, Artie is probably the cutest ever. All the time. Even when he's not geeking out about computers. I really hope his interview goes well and he gets the job. If he does, he could kind of be like Chuck, minus the spy part.

Santana is also out pounding the pavement in search of a job, putting in applications everywhere. She texted me a minute ago, telling me that they interviewed her at some pizza place. I would've been out with her but I feel like crap today. Matt stayed back too, to take care of me. He's making his famous chicken noodle soup. I don't know what Finn's doing. He's been acting kind of depressed off and on for the past few days. Mike began his training today. He was like a little kid this morning, heading off.

I feel really tired...

So I fell asleep but woke up to Artie talking excitedly talking to Matt about the job interview. They had hired him on the spot.

I'm so excited right now. Oh, Artie knows I'm awake. He wants to tell me all about it in our bedroom.

...yes, I'm definitely feeling better.


	6. Sick Days

_Author's Note: As stated, another chapter today! And you who were asking about the Fanta, be patient! Some will be revealed in the next chapter._

Sick Day 1

I was so wrong. Not feeling better. I have something. Pretty sure Artie's coming down with it too which sucks. At least he doesn't start work for awhile, like a week.

Sick Day 2

Artie and I are sick together, which is kind of cute but also not. Matt's taking care of us. He told us no more hanky panky until we're better. Matt can be so ridiculous sometimes. Did he really need to tell us that? Anyway, we both have fevers and the chills. It's so awful.

Santana told us we looked horrible. Gee, thanks, Bestie.

Sick Day 3

I'm feeling a little bit better but Artie's not. We watched half a season of Arrested Development to take his mind off how he felt. I think it worked a little but he's so pale, I'm worried. And guilt is eating away because it's my fault he's sick. I gave it to him. If I told Artie I was thinking that, he would tell me I was being silly. Sometimes when he says that, he means I'm being dumb but he would never actually say that. 

Way out of character, Finn came in and asked us if we needed anything. I think he might have wanted to talk but it's not my job to talk to him about stuff and Artie's not up to it. So I informed him that we were okay at the moment and he left.

Sick Day 4

My strength has almost returned today. Artie seems much better as well.

It was strange seeing him so sick. It's not like he hasn't the flu while we've been dating before. A few weeks after we first started dating, he was sick, just like this. But I didn't live with him then so I didn't have to see him lose strength and be so white and just…it was scary. I think it freaked him out seeing me the way I was too. It makes me think…I never want to lose him. I love him so much. He's the most important person in my life.

I think about marriage all the time. Artie and I have even discussed it, deciding that we would eventually get married. One day. But after the last few days, and being so worried, I almost proposed to him. Crazy, right? We're only twenty (I'll be twenty one in December!) and we live with four of our friends and I don't even have a job. Maybe it was foolish for me to even consider that. But…if Artie asked me right now, I'd say yes.

Sick Day 5

Santana got a call from some diner today. They want to hire her and asked her to start in a few days. Though it's not her first choice, she really had to say yes. Poor San. Though I'm pretty sure I'll be saying, "Poor Quinn" about myself when I get a job because I'll probably get a job similar to hers.

Also, Artie's back to his almost normal self. We're both basically recuperating at the moment. I'm sure tomorrow we'll be at full strength again, mostly.


	7. Mystery Solved

Mystery Solved

Finn told Santana he was in love with her (our second morning, when she marched into the kitchen. Yeah, it had happened just then, as they woke up). That's why she doesn't want to room with him. Santana revealed all this to me as she was hanging dresses up in her closet. A casual mention and then she changed the subject. I knew if I asked, she wouldn't answer my questions, so I didn't ask.

When I told Artie this, he nodded, like it was something he already knew.

"Did Finn tell you that?"

"No, I could just tell."

Am I blind? Cause according to Artie, Finn has been in love with Santana for quite some time.

"I'm not even sure he really loves her but he sure thinks he does."

That must be why Finn's been so mopey lately. But did he really expect Santana to say it back? She loves someone else. We all know that. It's like Finn purposely wanted to sabotage this arrangement. Ugh. Stupid Finn.

To make matters worse, I finally listened to my dad's voicemail today and he's getting married to that whore. He really wants me to get to know her, as she'll be my step mother and yada yada yada. As if that's going to happen.

They've been dating for maybe six months and…I really don't feel like going into detail about it. I met her once, I hate her and that's all that's important.

Artie was the silver lining to my day (when is that not the case?). It was his first day of work and when he came home, he brought me some Rocky Road ice cream. I can't claim that Rocky Road is my favorite because, in actuality, I don't have a favorite ice cream flavor. I love all of them. But I especially love ice cream when I'm upset. He must have sensed something was the matter just by reading my text (he usually can) and stopped at the Vons near the Best Buy and bought the ice cream. So I sat there eating the ice cream and unloading my problems on him and he just listened. He is the best boyfriend ever.


	8. Hired!

_Author's Note: I was going to publish this later tonight but someone just "requested" that I publish it now so...what the heck? Why not?_

Hired!

I got hired yesterday at a Real Estate office. I'm going to be doing office work, like filing and answering phones, boring stuff but it's better than working at a diner (poor San) and I get the weekends off! The last four days I spent putting in applications and going to countless interviews. Some places were real hole in the walls. But then I found the Real Estate office. It was a small office, across from a smoothie place, in a strip mall. I saw the sign so I figured, why not? When they called me back the next day, I was pretty ecstatic.

Also, the bed arrived early yesterday morning so it's like double goodness. I quickly put our sheets on it and spread the comforter that Artie's grandma had made for us over it and then stepped back to just look at it. Suddenly, it felt like this wasn't just a temporary abode but a real home. Mike and Matt got to experience that same feeling, because their bunk beds came with the Queen. Of course, they got into a fight over who would get the top bunk, which they decided to settle with a game of Halo, versus mode. Matt won.

I tried my hand at spaghetti from scratch today. Matt was there to observe and he said I did a good job but I scalded the sauce and the noodles lumped together. It still tasted alright. At least, that's what everyone told me. Maybe they were just being nice though I've never known Santana not to say exactly how she feels about something. Artie enjoyed it the most. After a long day at work, he told me, it was nice to come home to a meal his woman had cooked for him. Technically, I had cooked it for everyone but I had really been thinking of him the whole time.

During dinner, our roommates were stupid. They all took turns asking Artie and I how the "breaking in" of our new bed had gone. Artie grinned and ate, not saying anything. I informed them that what we did in our bedroom was none of their business. Mike and Matt echoed "Oooo" together and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, they could be so immature. Finn's reaction was to abruptly stand and exit the room, though I thought that had more to do with Santana than anything else. I asked Artie to talk to him but I don't think Artie has yet. But he told me he would so I know he will. I had tried to talk San several times but she usually avoided the topic. It was all just…sucky.

In bed, after dinner, I asked Artie what I should wear on my first day of work which was only two days away. !

"Not that red dress," he told me, pushing the comforter off him.

Grabbing it, I folded it and placed it in the corner. "Obviously not that. But it's my first day and first day impressions are important." I slid into bed and he put his arms around me, pulling me close.

"You don't need to be nervous." To give me a bit more comfort, he dropped a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm not nervous, per se…just. I'm not sure what I am." Shrugging, I pressed my head into his chest, liking how safe I felt there.

"Go in with that Quinn Fabray confidence. Just don't become HBIC of the office." Smirking a little, he rested his head on the pillow.

"You are so not funny, Mr." But he kind of was and I started laughing a little.

"Mmhmm," he murmured, clearly falling asleep. "I am super funny."

"Oh, so hysterical."

Except he was already asleep, chest rising and falling. I like to watch him sleep. Is that weird? I don't know. He just looks so peaceful when he's sleep and so…cute. Have I written in here how much I love him? Because I love him so much.


	9. The Move

_Author's Note: I totally meant to post this in the morning but I forgot and I was running late...so anyway. Here is another chapter, please read and review. :)_

The Move

It was my idea to move to California. I started thinking about it during senior year and decided it was something I really wanted. So, with that in mind, I applied to the local community college, part time, and got a full time job delivering pizzas. Worst. Job. Ever. However, even though I hated the job, I got decent tips and started saving a lot. I brought up California to the others in August and everyone thought it was a good idea except for Brittany who was mostly just confused about the idea. Saving for California became a group effort after that.

Everyone had their own reasons for wanting to go but the bottom line was: we all wanted out of the hellhole that is Lima.

Before Artie and I started dating, we had this conversation about leaving Lima and he told me he loved his mom but she could be over protective sometimes. He could take care of himself and it was sort of irritating how she was constantly hovering, asking if she could help him with anything. I understood why his mom was like that (still do) but I've always viewed Artie as being pretty independent.

"I want to move to California to prove to her that I can do it," he said, picking up a piece of pizza. We had come with Puck, Santana, Matt and Mike but the four of them were playing arcade games in the back.

"That makes sense." I was tempted to have another slice but I had already had three pieces and I was feeling stuffed.

"And California seems okay."

He hadn't sounded too convinced and I frowned. "If it's not a place you want to -"

"No, that's not it. I want to go, I guess. I think…well, what if my mom is right and I can't do it?"

I didn't answer him for a long time, mostly because I had to process. Finally, slowly, I answered, "I think we can all relate to you. None of us have been on our own but…we're all going to be together." The response seemed rather incomplete to me but Artie was nodding.

"So when we feel that we can't do it, we can lean on each other." We both smiled at the same time, recalling when Artie and the rest of glee club had sang that song to Finn and I.

"Lean on me, when you're not strong," I said.

"And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on," he continued, not singing either.

It was in that moment that I first realized that I might like Artie


	10. Our Own Little Kitten

_Author's Note: I love making references to shows in my stories...so, here I make three...two are obvious, as I actually name the show or a character but can you spot the third?_

Our Own Little Kitten

Today was my first day of work and it went really well except for this…Kendra person. I hate her. God. She thinks she's so much better than everyone. She reminds me of Angela on The Office but I like Angela and I hate Kendra. Still, there are similarities. Anyway. When I got home, Artie wasn't there yet, though he supposedly got off before me. Matt, in all his awesomeness, had made a delicious dinner of Shepherd's Pie and sautéed green beans. I devoured my food in under five minutes.

Arching an eyebrow, Santana regarded me for several minutes before laughing under her breath. "What'd you do, skip lunch or something?"

As a matter of fact, I had. Kendra (She's a B!) had been practically breathing down my neck the whole day, with this ugly smirk on her face, like she was waiting for me to screw up. Because of her, I had been extra diligent, working through my lunch break, meaning I was very hungry at dinner (I had two big helpings of food). But I didn't share any of this with San. "How're things between you and Finn?"

The deflection worked, easily. Huffing, Santana poked at her own food. "Terrible. I don't know why he had to go fall in love with me. I mean, duh, of course he did. I'm me. It's hard not to fall in love with me." I held in my scoff at this point because Artie (insert also Matt, Mike...) hadn't found it difficult not to fall in love with her but…whatever. "But he didn't have to tell me. Could he be anymore stupid?"

Good one, Chandler. Jeez, I'm certainly in reference-half-hour-comedies mode tonight.

"Maybe he thought something would happen between you guys if he told you." Shrugging, I finished my second portion and eyed her mostly uneaten first portion. I almost asked her if I could have it but quickly remembered that Matt had also baked a triple chocolate cake. Had to save room for that.

"Then he's delusional. I mean I lo-" Stopping herself short, she cast her eyes down to the tiled floor of the kitchen.

Love someone else. She hadn't said it out loud but I knew that was the truth. Sometimes I don't get Santana. I sort of think she's afraid of love (at least saying those three little words) but I can't figure out why.

"Whatever. Finn just messed everything up," Santana continued on, before I could put in my own thoughts.

I was inclined to agree. What's that saying? It's best to let lying dogs lie? Finn should've done that - he should've kept his feelings to himself instead of giving voice to them and upsetting the harmony of the house. Especially since we were all still settling in.

Before I could label Finn as an idiot, however, Mike was racing into the kitchen, a look of absolute joy on his face. "Artie brought home a!"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Artie slammed into him from behind. Yelping, Mike grabbed the back of his heel, which seemed to have taken the brunt of it, and jumped up and down on one foot.

Ignoring Mike's cries of pain, Artie wheeled in, eyes on me, while I looked at his lap. …there was a box in it! And as he got closer, I could hear a noise coming from inside of it.

"Baby…what's in there?" I asked, not once considering it was a -

Kitten! He took the top off the box (which had plenty of big holes in it) to reveal the tiniest kitten ever. It was slightly off white with stripes that were a little darker in color and huge, round blue eyes. It mewed at me and I was instantly and irreversibly in love. Even Santana was cooing over it and Santana never cooed.

"It's for you," he told me, depositing the kitten in my lap. "I mean, she's for you."

Smiling, I pet the little ball of fur, already wondering what I would name it…her.

"I think we should name her-" Mike started to say.

"NO!" I exclaimed. "Mike, Matt, Finn…all of you" even though Finn wasn't even in the room "No video game character names! Artie got this kitten for me and I'm naming her!"

From the counter, where he was cutting a piece of Shepherd's pie and putting it on a plate, presumably for Artie, Matt frowned. "That doesn't seem fair. She's sort of going to be like a house cat and -"

"Matt," Artie said, his tone firm and his voice steady (God, he's so hot). "Quinn's naming the kitten."

After that, there was no further discussion. My post dinner activities consisted of me looking up baby names on the internet. For the cat. Not a baby. Because I've already had one and I don't plan on having another. Which Artie knows. He's not necessarily happy about it but he accepts it because…because, well, he has to, I guess.

But now that I think about, I wonder if Artie got the kitten for me with the hopes that I would change my mind about having children one day.

If that was his goal, then he will be sorely disappointed.

There is no way I'm wavering on this.


	11. Moronic Coworkers and Favorite Moments

_Author's Note: I have gotten behind on my fanfic writing! I don't expect to have another installment of this for a few days and for that, I apologize (unless I manage to have time to write one...then I take the apology back! lol). Anyway, this one was already written, it just needed to be typed! Read and review, please. Thanks! :)_

_And also, Starz of Draco caught the Community reference in the last chapter...She's a B! I LOVE Community and I had to reference it!_

Moronic Coworkers and Favorite Moments

When I came home from work today, Artie was in our room with the door shut and AC/DC blasting, which always means something's wrong. I asked him if he wanted to talk about it and he shot me down with a resounding…shrug. I've gotten used to Artie's shrugs, which mean he's not ready to talk about whatever's on his mind. Usually he opens up, given time, in as few words as possible. He's not big on discussing his problems/issues/whatever to death, like I am. But a few words is, in most cases, enough for me to get it. So when he shrugged, I decided to give him his space and went into the living room to watch Matt and Mike play some Star Wars game (Battle Squad? Or something…).

I was halfway through my second bowl of Lucky Charms (nutritious, I know), when a knock sounded at the door. Neither Matt nor Mike made a move to answer so, rolling my eyes, I did it.

Behind the door stood a guy with hair that was greasy and in desperate need of a hair cut, and I'm not talking Tim Riggins sexy here but, rather, ewww! He stared at me for several long seconds before I snapped, "Can I help you?"

"Uhhh…" he grunted, blinking. "Do you live here?"

What an idiot. "Yes…I live here. Obviously."

Shoving his disgusting hair out of his eyes, he slumped forward, his eyes slanting down a bit. Gross, he was checking me out. I felt ill. "Artie…uhh, does he live here?"

Confused, I scrunched my forehead. How on earth could this slovenly loser be associated with my Artie? "Yes, he does. Why?" Eyes up! Eyes up! Finally, his eyes moved back to make contact with my own. So. Much. Ew.

Holding up a brown leather satchel, which I recognized as Artie's, he muttered, while staring at my face in a decidedly creepy way,"Left this at work."

Finally realizing what he was wearing (his apparent non-use of shampoo and conditioner had distracted me), I nodded a bit. So he was a fellow Geek Squader. "Alright." Grabbing a hold of it, I pulled but he didn't relinquish his grip.

"You live here with him?"

Wow, this guy was really a frakking genius. "Yes!" I exclaimed, impatience in my tone.

"You live here…together…but with others," he went on, slowly, eyes shifting over my shoulder to where Mike and Matt were still on the couch, absorbed in their game. Tapping my foot, I bit my lip, aware that I was going to lose it at any minute. "So are you dating one of them?" he asked, motioning toward Mike and Matt with his free hand.

Sort of repulsed by the thought (I mean, I love them but…not like that! Ick.), I wrinkled my nose. "No, I'm dating Artie."

Finally, he let got of the satchel, frowning. "He showed me your picture today at work and told me that but I didn't believe him."

That was it, my final straw. "Thank you for bringing this by," I told him, my voice cold. "Wouldn't have thought the stupidest person alive could be so thoughtful." And then I slammed the door in this face.

Gritting my teeth, I wagered a guess that the moron's reaction to Artie showing him my picture was what had made Artie so upset. I was beyond pissed off. Most people told us we were a cute couple but there were the select few who behaved like Artie's greasy, asinine coworker. It's like they, those imbeciles, can't see past Artie's chair to see that he is super hot. Hottest guy ever, actually. Maybe I'm biased but even Santana admitted to him being attractive, "in his own way."

Angry, after the encounter, I marched to the bedroom, put Artie's satchel on our waist high dresser, then turned to face him. He was laying on the bed, eyes closed, head slightly nodding, fingers beating out the rhythm of the music on his chest. Thinking about how cute he was, and still mad at Mr. Moron, I crawled onto the bed and on top of him. His eyes shot open.

"Quinn…?"

Leaning down, I kissed him slowly, his hands immediately finding their way to my waist, pulling me closer to him. After several minutes, I pulled back and pressed my forehead to his. "Do you know how hot I think you are?"

Grinning, he shook his head. "No…because you never tell me."

As I tell him all the time, I knew he was joking but I played along. "I think you are super hot." His grin grew. "And do you know how much I love you? And how I wake up every morning thinking how lucky I am that you love me too?"

Growing serious, he tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear then lightly kissed me, before saying, "I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you. I love you, Quinn. I love you so much and I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, and I'm not even sure that I do deserve you… You make me happy, deliriously happy."

I couldn't help but start to cry. I'm the crying type…or at least, not the crying in front of other people type but I always find it easy to do so in front of Artie.

"Don't do that," he told me softly, wiping my tears.

"I don't mean to…your words just move me."

Smiling a little, he kissed me again. "You move me to use those words because of who you are."

Kissing his nose (it was so cute and kissable), I murmured, "I liiiiike you."

Laughing, he pulled me ever closer. "I sort of like you too."

After that, Artie turned his AC/DC off and we ate cereal (more for me), alternately watching reruns of Seinfeld and Kitty (still don't have a name for her) playing on the bed. Those kind of moments are my favorites.


	12. Earthquake!

_Author's Note: I may or may not have written this and another chapter in class...but I swear, I was paying attention. Mostly._

Earthquake!

This morning, I woke up to a quiet and still that was slightly unnerving, in an almost inexplicable way. As it was about six in the morning, I didn't expect my housemates to be up so the lack of noise was expected but something seemed off and…eerie. I glanced at Artie but he was in a deep sleep and, therefore, not aware of anything beyond his dream world (which must have been a pleasant place because he was smiling). I decided to get up and make breakfast (I'm not the best cook but I can make a pretty decent omelet and am also good at heating up those frozen hash browns in the microwave) when kitty jumped off the end of our bed and skittered across the floor, hitting the wall, then backed up and attempted to climb it. Did she think she was Spider-Kitty? Maybe that could be her new name… Then she did an about face and raced toward the door, almost immediately scratching it, just as the dogs outside started to howl.

By this point, I was officially freaked out and had determined that something was definitely wrong. But nobody else was even awake, all in peaceful slumber. Taking a breath, I made my way, rather courageously, in my opinion, into the living room, kitty dancing at my heels when everything started to…shake.

At first, I didn't understand what was happening. All I knew was that I was scared.

It had just occurred to me that it was an earthquake, seconds in, when Santana darted into the living room, in Hello Kitty pajamas, while Matt exited the boys' room gripping a baseball bat, followed by a wide eyed Mike. Leaving them, I ran back to mine and Artie's room, arriving just as the quake had ended. Artie was sitting up, hands clenching the bed sheet. Our eyes met and then I was in his lap, our arms winding around each other, holding on tight. Kitty jumped up on the bed and started rubbing against us, purring, as if she had already forgotten the whole ordeal, which she probably had.

Eventually, we made our way into the living room, where everyone expect Finn (he was, incredibly, still sleeping) was watching the news.

The earthquake had been a 3 something on the Richter scale and had lasted 30 something seconds. It sure had seemed like a lot longer than that.

None of us had experienced an earthquake before and we felt proud to have survived it, though when I got to work, later that morning (I was a little late but my boss let it slide since I had never felt an earthquake before - he sort of laughed at me, but in a good natured way), Kendra made fun of me.

God, I hate her.


	13. An Unconventional Proposal?

An Unconventional...Proposal?

I swear to God Mike almost killed us today.

Yesterday, he asked me, Artie and Finn if we would be okay with him driving us around Hollywood in a practice run for his job (which he hasn't started yet). He had asked us because neither Artie nor I were working and Finn…well, Finn's still jobless (Matt, by the way, got a job as a fry cook at the same diner where Santana's a waitress). Though I was a little wary (and by a little I mean a lot), there was no way I, or any of us, could refuse him. When he asked, he looked so hopeful and pathetic. What else could we do but give in and answer in the affirmative?

(Obviously, nothing)

At ten o'clock, Saturday morning, we all piled into the extended cab truck that Mike had bought (paid for by his parents) during our first week here (my mom and Artie's parents are supposed to drive out my car, Artie's truck and San's bug, eventually) and started the journey to Hollywood. The trip there went smoothly. We drove through at McDonald's and got a healthy breakfast…ha! We sang along with the radio and laughed at Finn when he asked if Tennille was the Captain's first mate after listening to "Love Will Keep Us Together." Then we came to the place where the tour began.

Clearly, Mike was nervous, right from the start. His voice was sort of shaking and, within the first couple of minutes, he swerved the truck over the center line, jerking back just in time to avoid oncoming traffic. After that…it got worse.

He started rambling incoherently, mumbling names of places and people, and, while doing that, missed a turn into some neighborhood. Cursing, he flipped a U-ie, not even looking. So I probably screamed and grabbed onto Artie FOR DEAR LIFE but so did Finn…well, the screaming part. As he was in the front seat, all he had to hold on to was the dash.

I have no idea HOW ike avoided hitting any other cars. I think God must have had His hand on us or something.

"Mike," said Artie, his tone firm (he was the only one of us not freaking out). "Pull over."

When Artie used that voice, it was hard not to do exactly as he said. Twisting the wheel, Mike brought the truck to a stop and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel.

I was in some sort of shock, that we were still alive, and kept glancing out the rear window, half expecting a cop to pull up behind us, lights flashing, ready to write Mike a ticket for that illegal U-turn. As I was thinking this, Mike was muttering something over and over. Finally, Artie said, "Yes you can, Mike."

Quietly, Mike asked, "What if I can't? I mean…look what just happened."

Pausing for a moment, Artie glanced at me, then replied, "You just need to believe in yourself. You have the information down. I've heard you rehearsing at home. You know it and need to just not doubt yourself." Echoing him, Finn and I agreed. I was hoping, and I'm sure Finn was too, that if we encouraged him a little we could return home. But then, Artie made an unthinkable suggestion: "Why don't you start over?"

Balking (yes, I balked!), I pretty much glared at Artie and he shrugged. It's like he hadn't been in the car when we had ALMOST DIED a few minutes beforehand.

Taking a few deep breaths, Mike nodded then pulled back into traffic, while I gripped Artie's hand tightly and he squeezed it, as if to reassure me (I was not reassured).

A few minutes later, we were back where we had started, in front of Grauman's Chinese Theater. And…it was like Mike was a different person. He was easy to understand, he knew every anecdote that he was supposed to memorize (and if he didn't, we were none the wiser), he was funny and, most importantly, he kept his truck within the lines of the road.

Through Mike, we learned a lot of different celebrity-facts, including where some had and did live, including the residence of one Orlando Bloom. I asked Mike if we could stop there so I could say hi but Mike just laughed while Artie gave me a look. It was my turn to shrug (and smirk).

When he finished, it had taken slightly longer than it was supposed to but that was fine. He still had a couple of weeks until he officially started. To celebrate his job well done (and also, being alive), we bought some ready made sandwiches at a Whole Foods for lunch (it's not like we're rich and can afford some fancy restaurant) and ate them in the truck.

Halfway through my sandwich, I leaned over and kissed Artie.

"Mmm…" he grinned. "You picked a good sandwich."

"And yours," I replied. "Has too many onions on it." Pausing, a half heard Finn insist that the Hulk could totally beat Superman while Mike vehemently protested, then went on to say, softly, "It was pretty cool how you encouraged and believed in Mike. I could tell it meant a lot to him."

Better at deflecting than accepting praise, Artie said, "You're probably glad I did so we could finish the tour and you could discover where Orlando Bloom lives. Now, it'll be that much easier to start stalking your future husband."

Teasing, I retorted, "Artie, he's already married so I'll just have to settle for you."

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Ha, ha."

Leaning towards him, I grabbed one of his hands and ran my thumb over his knuckles. "The only person I want to marry, and you know it, is you."

Looking up, he gazed into my eyes for a few minutes, then said, very serious, "Maybe we should. Get married."

I blinked. Then blinked again. Had he just kind of proposed? In the back of Mike's truck in a Whole Foods parking lot with a half eaten sandwich in my lap and some mustard at the corner of his mouth? As he looked expectant, I realized that he hadn't just meant we should get married in general (which I already knew anyway because we have often discussed getting married) and was poised to respond, when Finn turned around.

"Okay guys, settle this for us. Who's stronger? The Hulk or Superman?"

The question resulted in the further debate, by mostly Mike and Finn, upon the subject, while Artie and I remained quiet in the back seat.

When we got home, the topic wasn't revisited, though I kept waiting for Artie to bring it up. I wanted him to.

I wanted him to so I could say yes.


	14. Mentions of Bloom

Mentions of Bloom

It's been five days since Artie kind of, sort of, maybe proposed to me. The subject seems to have been dropped entirely, which I don't understand. I've attempted, several times, to reopen it, by mentioning Orlando Bloom to him but he doesn't have any sort of reaction.

Examples of these conversations are as follows:

"Hey, baby…I feel like watching the first Pirates movie."

"Go ahead. You won't bother me." *holds up book to indicate that he's going to keep reading*

"Artie, help me out…what's that movie that stars Kirsten Dunst and Orlando Bloom? Some romantic comedy."

"How should I know? IMDB it."

"Tell me more about this one ring…what's it do? And isn't Orlando Bloom in the movies about that ring?"

"We've been over the one ring several times, Quinn. And, yes, he is."

I might've mentioned Orlando Bloom on several other occasions, until Artie finally, said, "I knew you liked the guy but almost seems like you're becoming obsessed."

I was and am not obsessed with Orlando Bloom but I am obsessed with resuming the "let's get married right now" talk. Sometimes Artie can be so oblivious.

I contemplated discussing the matter with Santana but know her policy on marriage is: if you have to get married, wait until you're done with school and at least have a Bachelor's degree.

Out all of us, she's the only one who applied to another school before moving. She starts classes over the summer (which is like in one month!) at a local community college. She intends to be a social worker and nothing will deter her from her goal. Artie also plans on going back to school (he wants to be a computer programmer…I love when he talks binary…haha) but hasn't applied at any schools here yet.

Anyway, because of Santana's thoughts on the subject, I chose not to bring it up with her.

I did try to talk about the one she left behind, last night, but was rebuffed.

"No," was all she said.

"Santana -"

"Quinn, stop. There's nothing to talk about. What happened happened and there's nothing I can do about it now anyway."

I completely disagreed and wanted her to just listen to reason. "I think there is."

Giving me a look, which intimidates most people (I am one of the few immune to it), she stalked out of her room, leaving me sitting on her bed. Heaving a sigh, I followed behind, entering the living room to find Artie and Matt watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Though I love that movie, I declined the offer to join them and went to read. As I walked away, I think I heard Artie mutter, "She only doesn't want to watch because Orlando Bloom's not in it."

But I could be wrong.


	15. Parental Visit

Parental Visit

Last week, my mom and Artie's parents visited us. They drove out my car, Artie's truck and Santana's bug so now there are four vehicles between the seven of us living here and, thank God, we don't have to always depend on the bus…or Mike.

It was nice having them here but…they were all acting kind of weird. They kept whispering behind their hands, to one another and, once in awhile, to Artie. He would look annoyed and shush them. The strangest of all was that when I asked my mom or Artie about it, they acted like I was crazy. I am not crazy! Something was and possibly is going on and no one is telling me what!

But outside of that, we had a good time.

My mom really wanted to see the San Diego zoo so we all drove there the Saturday after they arrived. The next day, my mom, Artie's mom, Santana and I all went to Disneyland while the guys went to Universal Studios. We hadn't meant to divide it up between the women and the men but Mrs. Abrams and my mom really wanted to go to Disneyland while Mr. Abrams really wanted to go to Universal Studios and, since they were paying, we pretty much did what they wanted.

I had to work on Monday so Artie spent all day with our parents, showing them around Los Angeles. They did a lot of touristy things, including going on Hollywood Tours and visiting the La Brea tar pits. When I got home from work, they weren't home yet so I started dinner, which was going to be a roast with potatoes, turnips and carrots. Matt had talked me through the process, while I had vigorously taken notes, a few days earlier, but I could only hope it turned out. As there were no complaints, I think it was a hit or at least a semi-hit. Also, Artie told me it was really good but I honestly think his taste buds are biased. I think he would tell me anything I made was good.

Anyway, after dinner, my mom offered to help with the dishes and, as we did, she took the opportunity to tell me two things. She wanted to make sure they were said before she left (they were flying back to Ohio the next day).

First, she told me how glad she was that I found someone like Artie. She said that him and I are perfectly paired and obviously really love each other and support one another and trust one another. While saying all this, she got a little teary eyed (which I found to be sort of strange…I am not crazy!), gave me a hug and whispered that she was so happy that I was happy.

Then she brought up that sensitive subject which I did not care to discuss: my dad.

"Honey," she said. "Your dad really wants to be a part of your life."

"Mom…" Wiping my hands on a dish towel, I faced her. "No. Please, just stop right there. I'm not interested in forming any sort of relationship with Dad. He kicked me out of the house when I was 16 and then stayed out of my life for the next three or so years, then meets this woman and now wants back in? No way, Mom."

Grabbing my hands in hers, she waited until I was looking her in the eyes to go on. "I know that, sweetie. I know that it's difficult. But he's your father. He's made mistakes but he loves you and he wants another chance. I think you should give it to him."

This wasn't the first time my mom had broached the topic and I just didn't get it. My dad had hurt her the most and here she was pleading his case. It didn't make sense. Feeling like crying or yelling or something, I pulled my hands away from hers and turned. I didn't want to make her last night here awful so I kept my thoughts to myself, took a couple of deep breaths, then asked her if she would help me bring out the key lime pie that Matt had prepared the day before.

Later that night, on the way to the guy's bedroom, where Artie was sleeping while the parents were in town (my mom and I were sharing the pull out futon couch while his parents got our bed), Artie grabbed me and pulled me into the corner with him.

"You okay?"

I hadn't thought I had been that obvious but he is Artie. It's easy for him to figure out when something's bothering me.

"Yeah," I lied, not wanting to rehash it and hear his opinion on the matter at the present.

Not believing me, he tugged my wrist and I, taking the not so subtle hint, sat in his lap. Hugging me tightly to him, he murmured, "We can talk about it tomorrow." Then he gave me a peck on the lips before saying his goodnight and heading off.

Sighing, I went to the pull out and laid down. My mom wanted to talk more about my dad, I could tell, but I resisted by closing my eyes and keeping my back to her.

Best left for another day…meaning, never.


	16. Crappy Day

Crappy Day

Today seemed like a nice day to go to the beach but, as I had to work, that was not an option. Santana and Mike, however, were not working (neither was Finn but I think he decided not to go based on the fact that Santana was going and things were pretty awkward between them) so they took the opportunity to go and made sure to text me lots of pictures throughout the day. How nice of them.

On top of that, Kendra was worse than ever. She kept pointing out things she said I was doing wrong and making snide remarks behind my back but loud enough for me to hear. At the end of the day, she told me her six year old daughter could do a better job than me. I was shocked that she had a daughter, thinking that people like her shouldn't be allowed to reproduce. I also felt bad for her daughter, to have a mom like Kendra.

By the time I got home, it as after 6 and I really just wanted a nice long soak in the bathtub. So that's what I did, while Artie ordered pizza. An hour later, we were cuddled on the couch watching some campy movie from the 70s that was on TV while eating pepperoni pizza and drinking soda. The evening was progressing quite nicely when Artie made a comment about how this kid in the movie reminded him of me.

"Hey, that girl…looks like you when you were younger."

I guess I was a little on edge because I snapped back a response. "So what?"

Glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes, he murmured, "Just saying…"

"Whatever." There were a lot of other things I wanted to say but I bit them back…for about five minutes. "I never want to have kids, ever. And no matter what you do or say, I'm not going to be convinced otherwise. You think mentioning that some little kid in the movie looks like me is going to change my mind? You think Kitty is going to change my mind? Well, not going to happen." As I had bitterly made my case, I went from a sitting position to a standing and was now across the room from him, arms across my chest.

"Actually, Quinn," he replied, after several of minutes of quiet. "I only said that little girl looks like you when you were younger because she does. And I got Kitty for you because I know you've always wanted a cat. But now that you brought up the subject, I have to tell you that I don't think it's quite fair that you decide we're not going to have children and that's that. I get what you've been through but you don't even allow any discussion-"

"There is no discussion!" I raised my voice a little, not caring that Finn was in his room and might be able to hear everything I said. "If you want to be with me, you're going to have accept this, Artie. And if you don't, then fine. Maybe you should go be with someone who wants what you want."

Angry, he leaned forward. "You know the only person I want to be with is you! Stop being ridiculous."

"I am NOT being ridiculous!" I was feeling more and more upset by the minute and the byproduct of this was that I raised my voice again. "You want kids and I don't. Maybe the ridiculous thing is us staying together!"

As soon as the words exited my mouth, I wished I could take them back. Artie's face sort of crumbled and he looked really hurt. A long silence stretched between us and I couldn't handle it. Running into our bedroom, I threw myself on the bed, curled up into a ball and cried. The day had just been super sucky and to end like this made it so much more worse.

I've been waiting for him to come in the bedroom for hours but he hasn't (I heard everyone else come in at about midnight). I think I'll go check the living room…he's probably sleeping on the couch.

I fully expected Artie to be on the couch but he's not. In his place, I found a note, folded in half, with my name on the front.

"Went for a drive. Be back later."

Kitty was sleeping next to it so I took both of them back to my room and now I'm just lying here. I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight.

_Author's Note: I decided to put this author's note at the end because...I didn't want to spoil anything. I know there was a request for MORE QUARTIE LOVE and I fully intended this chapter to have that but, instead, I wrote Quartie angst...sorry, DryadSpeaks. But there will be more love...eventually. I promise!_


	17. Peaceful Rest

Peaceful Rest

Yesterday morning, I was almost late for work but I made it just in time. I was so rushed that I didn't get to talk to Artie, who I noticed was sleeping on the couch as I rushed out the door.

The day was pretty much unbearable but at least Kendra decided it was a nice day to mostly ignore me. I kept thinking about Artie and what I'd said to him. What's wrong with me?

Finally, it was 5. Time to go home. Thank God it was a Friday.

When I got home, I was expecting to encounter Artie somewhere within, since he wasn't scheduled to work, but he wasn't home. Santana told me someone had gotten sick and they had called him, asking him to go in. Then she, raising both eyebrows, mentioned how Artie hadn't been at home when they had arrived the night before and that he had been sleeping in the couch when she had awoke this morning. Looking down, I mumbled something (I'm not quite sure what) before excusing myself. Matt called out that he was making bacon cheeseburgers with freshly cut French fries but I told him I wasn't hungry and went to lay in my room.

I guess I fell asleep because suddenly it was after midnight and I could hear the bedroom door opening and the sound of wheels on hardwood floor.

"Artie…"

Hearing my voice, though I had spoken very softly, he stopped moving. "I'm just getting my pajamas. I'll sleep on the couch again."

"Please don't. I want to sleep you here." At any minute, I was going to start crying. A lump was forming in my throat and tears were already gathering at the corners of my eyes.

"Quinn," he started to say, the hesitancy apparent in his voice.

Interrupting him, I quickly said what I had been thinking about saying all day, though it didn't come out quite the way I had planned. "I was really upset last night and shouldn't have said what I said. And you're right about me not…including you or not acting like your opinion matters because it does. Of course it does. Your opinion matters to me more than anyone else's. You matter me to me more than anyone else. I love you! I wish, I really do, that I could change how I feel about having kids but I don't know how that's going to happen." I might've gone on but Artie, while I was rambling, had wheeled himself over to my side. As the word "happen" came out, he grabbed my hand and I fell silent.

"Quinn…" Pausing, before he had even began, he leaned forward a little so that his face was closer to mine. "I'm sorry that you thought I was trying to change your mind with Kitty and the thing I said yesterday. I admit, I do want that but I'm not plotting or planning anything in hopes that your opinion on this matter will be altered. And what you said last night did hurt. A lot. You mean more to me than anyone else and come what may, you are the only one, the only one, I ever want to be with. For the rest of my life."

All the tears that I had been holding on slipped out while he spoke, making trails down my cheeks. "Even if I never want to have kids?"

"Even then," he told me, his voice firm. "Come what may is what I said and it's what I meant."

"Artie," I breathed. "I'm sorry."

Sort of smiling, he pressed his forehead to mind. "Shh…no need for that. Quinn, I love you."

Smiling shakily back at him, I touched my lips briefly to his then whispered back, "I love you too."

I slept last night but it was more than just sleep. It was a peaceful rest in the arms of the man I love.

God, I am such a sap.


	18. Four Declarations

_Author's Note: Short entry because! Just because! I'm tired and couldn't think of more to write but I wanted to submit something today._

Four Declarations 

Today, Matt informed everyone that we needed to put in a group effort and clean out the bottom cupboards in the kitchen, which, up to this point, have been so caked with dirt and grime it would be plain gross to store anything there. But Matt's parents just mailed him some nice pots and pans so they need to be cleaned out.

After Matt's announcement, Artie told me that one of his coworkers invited us to dinner at his place, next Friday. He's married and has a three month old...great.

Right after dinner, Santana said that in a few weeks Puck and Brittany were visiting, to which we all responded by expressing rather mixed emotions, except for Mike, who pumped his fist in the air and seemed only genuinely excited.

And then Mike yelled (still high on his excitement or something) that we are all going to Chuck E. Cheese the next night because he wanted to jump in the ball pit. I don't think they allow anyone but children (even though Mike is just an overgrown child) into those things but whatever. I didn't want to dash his enthusiasm.

So those were the four declarations of the night. I'm not really sure I'm looking forward to any of them but oh well, I guess. Artie told me to look at things optimistically, like he usually does, then took me in his arms and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Ha! Just kidding. I'm not even sure what "sweet nothing" is, exactly, but I'm certain that the things he said couldn't be categorized as them. Mostly, we were just joking around. Artie always knows how to make me laugh.

Have I mentioned I love him? Cause I sort of do.


	19. Being a Parent?

Being a...Parent?

Everyone bailed on Mike's Chuck E. Cheese trip except for Matt, Artie and me. We (as in me and Artie) actually weren't even planning on going. As soon as we woke up this morning, we began discussing various excuses, finally settling on we don't get to spend enough time together, with our conflicting work schedules, and we would like the evening to ourselves. But before we could tell Mike that, Matt bound forward.

"Dudes," he said, under his breath. "Mike is all sad because everyone ditched us."

"Everyone?" I echoed. "Even Finn?" Matt nodded once. "He doesn't even have a job." Which he really should have. He couldn't be lazy and live off us forever. Seriously. If he doesn't start monetarily helping out, we're going to have to take drastic measures.

"Yeah so, Mike's all bummed about it. You two are still coming, right?"

I swear, Matt knew we had been planning on NOT going. Glancing at each other, we both internally shrugged then told Matt that OF COURSE we were going.

"Knew it," Matt exclaimed, grinning. "Knew you wouldn't let Mikey down." He gave us each a clap on the back, then bounded over to Mike, telling him the good news.

"Alone time another night," Artie muttered, looking upset. I felt the same way as him. Though we had initially devised the plan with the thought of not hanging out at Chuck E. Cheese's on a Saturday night, we had ended up getting really excited about it. Artie had even called some restaurant and made reservations. I didn't think we could afford it but he assured me that we could manage, smiling at me in this sort of strange way. Not like strange creepy but…I don't know how to explainit. He's never smiled at me like that before.

So that's how we ended up at the Chuck E. Cheese's, Saturday night, watching Mike argue with one of the employees about jumping in the ball pit. Finally, the manager, a small woman, calm and poised, explained to Mike why he couldn't and, though he looked disappointed, nodded and walked to the table where Matt, Artie and I were just finishing our pizza. He looked so let down, I said that we could go out to ice cream afterward. He immediately perked up but I had to add, "But only if you behave."

Slumping a little, he seemed to contemplate it before nodding. "Yeah, I can behave. I promise."

Snickering, Matt pushed his plate away. "Yes, Mom."

I froze when he said that, not trusting myself to move or lift my eyes. Immediately, my mind went to Beth. My daughter…who called another woman "Mommy." She had just turned four. Though I didn't have too much contact with her, a decision mutually agreed upon by myself, Puck and Shelby, we still talk, via Skype, sometimes. And she also mails me things…like last week, I got a picture of a flower she had colored for me. At the top it read, in Shelby's handwriting, "To that Quinn person. I like her." As I was tearing up, I cleared my mind of Beth, as quickly as possible, and made myself look up. Matt and Mike weren't there anymore but I could feel Artie staring at the side of my head. Turning, I looked at him, giving him a sheepish smile. "What's up, baby?"

He grinned at me for a moment before saying, "Nothing."

I didn't believe him but before I could ask him to explain himself, Mike ran up. "Can I have some quarters? I'm all out." My mouth dropped open a little before I reached into my purse, fished out a few quarters, then handed them to him.

"Thanks!"

As I watched him bound away, I found myself almost day dreaming of a blonde haired, blue eyed child. Maybe two. Playing in the Chuck E. Cheese within sight of their parents.

Swallowing, I peered at Artie out of the corner of my eye and, noting his far off expression, knew that was exactly what he had just been envisioning. Biting my lip, I willed myself to stop. It was pointless. I don't want to have kids…do I?

Artie interrupted my doubts by putting a hand on the side of my face and forcing me to look at him. Not that I minded. He was so sexy, with his hair kind of in his eyes and his red suspenders on.

"You know, when you bite your lip like that, you're pretty irresistible."

I know for a fact that a lot of girls bite on their bottom lip like I do. I've seen Santana and Rachel do it a number of times. But Artie says it's different with me. "Oh, am I?"

"Actually," he went on, smirking and leaning towards me. "You're pretty irresistible all the time."

"Smoooooth talker," I sort of crooned (yes, crooned).

"Mmhmm…" Leaning forward even more, he touched his lips to mine.

Although it was really just a light kiss, Matt, who was suddenly at the table, practically yelled, "Get a room, why don't you?"

Artie wanted to practically yell back, "We have one at home, thank you very much!" (he didn't have to tell me this. I just knew. I asked him later if that's what he had been going to say and he confirmed it, then said he was getting too predictable. I told him I was the only one who could predict him like that and he said that's the way he liked it) but refrained himself. Grinning/grimacing, he asked, "What do you want, Matthew?"

Making a face at his full name being used, Matt held out a hand. "Quarters. You gave some to Mike. It's only fair that you give me some too."

Rolling his eyes, Artie fished some quarters from his pocket, placing them in the center of Matt's palm. "That's all your getting so…use them wisely."

"Yes…" Pausing, he grinned at me, then said, "Dad," before running off.

On the ride home, Matt and Mike fell asleep, hands sticky with ice cream.

"They got that stuff all over the truck," Artie complained, pulling into the drive.

Smiling softly, I replied, "Yeah, but we can wash it off." Twisting, I was prepared to wake them up when Artie took both of my hands.

"I actually had fun tonight."

"Me too."

I like it when Artie kisses me. A lot. He's good at it. What I don't like? Being interrupted in the middle of a GREAT kiss with,

"Look, Mike, Mom and Dad are making out."

God! Kids can be so annoying!

And so can Matt. And Mike.

But...tonight made me...I don't know.

All I know is, I don't want kids.

...I don't.


	20. Some Down and Dirty Action and a Shocker

_Author's Note: A part of this chapter was inspired by something someone said in regards to something...yes, vague. But that's the way I like it, lol. To them goes credit._

Some Down and Dirty Action...and a Shocker

For the past three days, everyone has been putting in a group effort to get the lower cupboards clean. Well, everyone but guess who? That's right, Santana's would be suitor.

God. I'm so giving him an ultimatum. Job or no home. I've been talking to everyone and they all feel the same way. It would be one thing if we saw Finn actually getting out there and searching for jobs but he mostly just sits around the house (NOT in his underwear, though that happened one day and everybody told him he needed to start wearing clothes all the time. Matt and Mike said he wasn't even allowed to lounge in his underwear in their room because they had no desire to see it). It's pretty disgusting. Anyway, tomorrow, I'll tell him the news.

On to some more disgusting… The lower cupboards are beyond filthy. Yesterday, I crawled almost all the way in, to do some scrubbing, and when I came out my hair looked like I had gotten lowlights. Black lowlights. And there was grease all over my face. Matt and Mike had taken the opportunity to laugh while Santana and Artie had attempted not to laugh. How nice of them. Today, I'm making Artie go under there, which he gladly obliged to, even though he said he'd like to see me covered in that crap again. Oh yeah, and did I mention? He took a picture and now it is the background on his phone.

I talked to my dad today, briefly. It was all kinds of weird and awkward but we managed to get through a five minute conversation without him saying anything too stupid. He did bring up the woman he's marrying, asking me to stop being so bitter towards her.

I talked to Artie about it while he scrubbed the cupboards and he asked me something which I didn't like. "Are you sure you're not opposed to this marriage because this woman is kind of like your mom?"

"She's not anything like my mom!" I exclaimed, sort of offended.

"What I mean," he explained himself, pulling himself out a little so he could look at me. "is that out of all the women your dad has dated since your parents have been divorced, this one is the most like your mom. You call her whore to sort of…separate her from your mom."

It's not often that Artie gets analytical like that but when he does, he makes so much sense. Most of the time. This time, I knew he was right and I didn't like it. It sort of hurt. Tears were forming in my eyes and I willed myself not to cry.

"Hey. Come here."

At once heeding his words, I got down on the ground next to him and, without hesitation, he pulled me into his arms, running his hands through my hair and up and down my back. After a minute of an awesome Artie hug (I love his hugs…no one hugs like he does), he pulled back and softly kissed me. Then, gazing into my eyes, he started to laugh.

"What?" I demanded, frowning.

"You have…you have…black in your hair again and on your face!" Not taking any of the responsibility for my appearance, he took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture.

"Artie!" Mildly amused and annoyed at the same time, I retrieved my own phone and took a picture of him. "Ha!"

"Not fair," he told me, faking a pout.

"Perfectly fair," I retorted, smirking. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." Sticking my tongue out at him, I hurried from the room, laughing when he called out, "I'll get you for that."

Now, after writing all of this, I really am going to take a shower.

Oh. My. God. So I had just dressed after getting out of the shower, when Finn came home. Matt and Mike made some strange noises so I wandered out of our room to see what the heck was going on. And then I saw what they had seen and made my own strange noise. Standing in our living room, looking very uncomfortable, stood Finn, wearing clothes that looked like designer knock offs. I didn't know he owned clothes that were that nice. Rather embarrassed, he told us that he had gotten a job. I waited for him to tell us which fast food chain he would be scooping fries for but then he said that he was going to be an executive assistant at some law firm. Basically, he's going to be a secretary but he's the secretary for the top lawyer at the firm! And he gets paid the most. And I don't know how he got the best job out of all of us but he did.

There you have it, though. Finn has a job, finally, and I don't need to issue the ultimatum.

Color me shocked.


	21. Dinner Thing

Dinner Thing

Today was the dinner thing with Artie's co-worker and her wife and their three month baby girl. We arrived early and stayed outside for at least ten minutes, while I distracted Artie by fixing the collar of his shirt. Finally, he practically snapped, "Quinn, it's fine. Let's go in now."

"Fine," I muttered, smoothing out the top and the skirt I had settled on, trying to calm my nerves. I didn't really understand why I was nervous. It definitely didn't have anything to do with the fact that these people had a potentially adorable three month old baby that could potentially change my mind about having children. Not at all. I raised my hand to knock on the door, getting a curious look from Artie, when it swung open, revealing…what was his name? Josh, John, Jim? Something with a J. Smiling, I lowered my hand, realizing that Artie had already knocked, thus the look. I really needed to compose myself.

We went in and Artie introduced me and his coworker, telling me his name was Josiah. I knew it had been a J name. After a minute of polite conversation, his wife came holding a very cute and chubby, green eyed baby. Josiah made the introductions this time, informing us that his wife's name was Susan and the tiny thing in her arms was Evie. Taking Evie's little hand in mine, I sort of mocked shook it, grinning when she cooed at me.

"Would you like to hold her?" Susan asked.

I should've said no. I really should've no. But I smiled and nodded my head and the next thing I knew, baby Evie was in my arms. She let out a gurgly little laugh then stretched a hand to graze my chin. At this, I melted, then melted some more, then did my best not to look at Artie but I knew he was beaming, even without turning my eyes his way.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. I was thinking about little Abrams babies. I couldn't stop. Especially with baby Evie at the table. I helped Susan put her to bed and I almost cried. Everything about it was so wonderful, beautiful, precious. The way Evie stared adoringly up at her mom and the love that Susan had for Evie. The soft song that Susan sang to get Evie to fall asleep. The way Evie's small fingers curled around her mom's index finger.

After watching the process, I exited to the living room, where Artie and Josiah were talking baseball. When Artie saw my face, he knew something was wrong. Crookedly smiling, he told Josiah and Susan we should be going. We said our goodbyes, promised we would do it again, then headed out the door. I was super quiet on the way home, staring out the window and watching the other cars pass by.

"You okay?" Artie asked after ten minutes of silence.

"Mmhmm."

But I wasn't. I was confused and thoughts were racing through my mind. By the time we pulled into out driveway, thirty minutes later, I had come to a decision. And, really, that change hadn't just taken place in the thirty minute drive but had been happening for awhile.

"Quinn?"

Turning to face him, I held his gaze for a long time before taking his hands. "I want to have kids, Artie."

His face went through several stages in about a minute. First, he was confused, then he was surprised, then he was amazed, then he was suspicious, then he was excited and pretty much glowing. "You want…" Clearing his throat, somewhat emotional, he squeezed my hands before unbuckling my belt and pulling me by my hips toward him. "Like right now?" he asked, smirking at me.

Simultaneously rolling my eyes and laughing, I shook my head. "You know I mean eventually."

"You sure because…" He waggled his eyebrows a little, while gesturing at the truck.

"Artie!" I exclaimed, bursting out laughing. "We are not going there until after…" I trailed off but he knew after what. After we got married. Grinning, he gave me a kiss then opened his mouth to say something but I continued talking, not giving him the chance. "It was hard. With Beth. Giving her away and not… She calls someone else Mommy."

Completely serious now, he put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him. "I know it was hard," he whispered, lips next to my ear.

I nodded once. "But when we have kids…they'll call me Mommy. And you Daddy."

Way to state the obvious but Artie only said, "They will."

We stayed in the truck, holding each other like that, for awhile, me thinking about those blond haired blue eyed kids. And I'm sure Artie was thinking about the same thing.

Now, we just have to get married. If Artie will ever ask again. Though he didn't really ask the first time. Next time, I expect a question. I don't care how he asks just that he does.

It's so simple! He'll ask, "Quinn, will you marry me?" And I'll say, "Yes!"

So, ask already, Artie!


	22. Better with Hair

_Author's Note: Really short chapter..._

Better with Hair

Last night, Artie woke me up at three am, grasping me to him and running his hands through my hair. I immediately knew he had a nightmare. He has them sometimes. When we still lived in Lima, he would call me right after he had them just to make sure I was okay. The nightmares always involved car accidents and me lying in a hospital bed. He says they're related to his fear of losing me coupled with his memories of his own accident from when he was eight. The last one he had, though, occurred right before we left Lima. In the months since we've been living in California, he hasn't had one.

"Baby," I whispered into the dark, my voice muffled against his chest. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Sort of," he replied, his tone just as hushed. "You cut all your off."

Pulling back a little, I looked up at him. "What?"

"I had a dream you cut your hair," he said, shrugging slightly. "I like your hair long."

Staring, I processed his words before lightly hitting him on the chest. "You woke me up because of that? Artie!"

Laughing under his breath, he nodded. "I was just making sure all your hair was still there."

I couldn't help but laugh with him. "Oh my God, Artie…"

"Sorry," he murmured, skimming his hand down the length of my hair. "I really love your hair."

"You really love all of me," I told him, tucking myself against him. I fit so perfectly in his arms.

"It's true. I really do."

After that, we faded into sleep again…and I had a nightmare that Artie cut all of his hair off! A bald Artie…I like him better with hair.


	23. Best Day

Best Day

Yesterday would be a really hard day to sum up into one word so I'll start at the beginning.

I woke up. Showered. Ate Lucky Charms for breakfast. Artie kissed me goodbye. I drove to work.

And as soon as I walked in, I knew it was going to be day from hell. I was right. This time, it had nothing to do with Kendra. Some crisis had occurred at one of the properties (I never learned the details in their entirety) and because of that, it was if the whole office had gone insane. It was difficult not to burst into tears but I managed it, getting through the day unscathed. By unscathed, I mean I was not yelled at and I finished all that I needed to.

When I got home, I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt nice to be in my home and to just relax. Santana was the only one there and the two of us decided to order a pizza and watch a couple of 80s movies. While we watched, Santana typed up a paper for one of the summer courses she's enrolled in. I don't know how she did it but...she's Santana. That's the only explanation I have. She'll probably get an A too.

Artie arrived home just as we finished watching Molly Ringwald run into Andrew McCartney's arms. Personally, I think she should've chosen Jon Cryer (Ducky!) but whatever. He gave me a tight smile before heading to his bedroom. Excusing myself, I went to join him and pretty soon we were sitting next to each other on the bed, a crossword puzzle in my hands and the sports section of the paper in his. The weight of the day was on my shoulders and I really wanted to crawl into his arms and just cry but I held myself back for too long, concentrating on the stupid crossword puzzle.

This scenario is actually a routine of ours. It's like we're already an old married couple or something…

Anyway. We had been sitting that way for about fifteen minutes, when Artie pulled the crossword out of my hands, put an arm around my waist and dragged me to his side, kissing me before I could ask him what he was doing. This was better than crying and it was a way, albeit much different, of relieving the stress of the day, so I kissed back, maybe a little fervently. Dropping a hand to my thigh, he attempted to move me closer to him before ending the kiss.

"Quinn," he breathed.

"Mmhmm?" I murmured, planting kisses along his jaw line.

"I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead," I told him, kissing the spot under his ear.

"Will you marry me?"

Slowly, I inclined my head, looking at him, attempting to form words but I failed each time I tried.

Swallowing, he reached towards his side table drawer and drew out a small black box. Opening it, he revealed a small, thin band of gold. Biting down on my bottom lip, I stared at the ring before turning my eyes to him. I knew the ring. He had shown it to me once before. It has been his Grandmother's wedding band.

"I know it's not the typical engagement ring. It's a wedding band but…" His eyes searched mine, waiting for my approval.

Of course he had it, but I still couldn't speak. Raising my shaky left hand, I waggled my ring finger and, smiling, he slipped the ring on. Bringing a hand up, he wiped my tears away. I wasn't even aware that I had been crying but Artie told me, this morning, that I started crying right after he asked.

Putting my arms around him, I embraced him tightly, burying my head against his shoulder as he gently squeezed me.

"I love you, Quinn," he whispered against my hair.

"L-love you too," I said back, quietly, admiring the ring on my finger.

So it started out as a crap day but it had become one of the best days of my life, tied only with the day that I gave birth to Beth.

Now, I am officially the future Mrs. Artie Abrams. Sealed with a ring.


	24. So Excited

_Author's Note: This chapter is mostly fluff...fluff can be super fun, lol. _

So Excited

The housemates reacted exactly how I thought they would:

Santana remained composed and hugged us both.

Matt started jumping up and down, spun me around and high fived Artie.

Mike said "AWESOME" really loud then asked if we wanted him to choreograph our wedding dance.

Finn muttered congratulations before going to mope in the guy's room.

My mom was ecstatic. Apparently, Artie had kind of asked for my hand (how cute is that?) weeks ago. He'd also talked to his parents, who had in turn talked to Mom so…that's why they had all been acting strange when they visited. I KNEW something had been off.

I changed my relationship status on Facebook to engaged, as did Artie, and we both got somewhat interesting replies…

Sam, who I haven't even really thought about in a long time, commented. "Whoa…" And that was it.

Tina sent us a "OMG AWESOME" that made me dislike her less. Tina's never been my favorite person but her reaction toward me and Artie made me think she was okay, I guess.

Rachel posted long paragraphs on each of our walls, telling us how how happy she was for us, how she would sing at our wedding, offering advice...and it went on and on.

Brittany didn't understand what "engaged" meant and I spent the whole day going back and forth with her under the changed status until she got it. "Oh," was her last reply. I'm curious as to what that "oh" meant but I refrained from asking her. There are a lot of things I have refrained from asking Brittany. I'm not sure I'd like the answers.

My dad called and left a message but I haven't had a chance to listen yet (not sure if I want to...). Partially because, as Artie and I were sitting on the bed, him reading some Michael Crichton book, me flipping through my first wedding magazine (!), he suddenly grabbed me and sort of tackled me to the bed. The magazine shot out of my hands and went fluttering to the ground.

"Artie," I laughed, trying to act as if I wasn't amused even though I totally was. "You made me drop my magazine."

"And?" he asked, dropping kisses all over my face.

"And it's on the floor. I think you should go get it."

"Nope," he responded, pinning my wrists above the bed. "Busy."

"Artiiiiie!"

"Quiiiin!" Then he stopped talking, as he kissed my neck.

I forgot about the magazine for a little while but retrieved it several seconds ago.

I can't believe I'm getting married. Getting. Married. To the most amazing guy ever. I'm so excited. And, no, I just can't hide it.


	25. Guess Who's Dating?

_Author's Note: Quinn and Artie...need to have...screentime...together...and talk...Glee, you fail for not having this...ugh. I'm just frustrated. Thankfully, there's fanfiction, right? _

Guess Who's Dating?

I'm putting off calling my dad back. I know that's terrible but I really don't want to talk to him because I don't trust him. There's a very strong possibility that he could say something that might dent my happiness. So for the last few days, I've been telling myself that I will listen to the message but I haven't. Eventually…right.

Tomorrow is Mike's 21st birthday so we all went out to dinner tonight. Since we're not what one would call "wealthy" but more like "pretty not wealthy" we went to an affordable Mexican restaurant.

But the most interesting part of the evening came BEFORE we even left, while Santana was looking through my closet, with the intent of borrowing one of my dresses.

"Maybe this red-"

"No," I cut her off, jotting down some wedding ideas in the wedding planner that my mom had mailed me.

Arching an eyebrow, she continued her perusal, quietly. Usually she made little comments about pretty much everything but not today. Which was strange. I wanted to ask her what was going on but, with Santana, it's usually better to wait until she's ready to talk. Not that I haven't pressed things to a certain extent at times but I knew not to do that the night of Mike's birthday dinner.

"Why is there a…is this a superhero costume…hanging up in here?"

I had completely forgotten I had put that there. Turning a bit red, I stammered, "Oh…that's going to be my…Halloween costume…yup."

"You have your future costume hanging up in the closet? This one looks used…the cape is torn." Smirking, she pushed it aside, pulling out a black dress. "Artie's into superheroes?"

Avoiding her question (mostly out of embarrassment), I deflected with, "That black dress would look good on you."

Laughing a little (which I assume had to do with how I hadn't answered her question), she held the dress up to herself. "Of course it would." Pausing, she swallowed, glanced in my direction, then casually asked, "Have you been on Facebook today?"

"No." I immediately grabbed my lap top, which was nearby on the bed. "Why?"

Shrugging, she walked out of the room, taking my black dress with her.

Frowning, I opened my lap top and went to Facebook. It didn't take long for me to realize the reason San had asked. I had to triple check to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

After we got home, Artie and I cuddled and watched some TV, while I desperately tried to hold back what I had discovered on Facebook. Finally, I blurted out, "Puck and Brittany are dating!"

"Huh?" Blinking, Artie looked at me.

Even though the topic was a fairly serious one, I had to hold in a laugh at Artie's face. He had clearly been falling asleep and my exclamation had startled him.

"Wait…" he sort of drawled, a couple minutes later. "Puck and Brittany…what about San?"

"She knows about it, if that's what you mean…"

Taking my hand, he turned it over in his, tracing the lines on my palm with his index finger. It kind of tickled. "How does she feel about it?"

Moving closer to him, I rested my head on his shoulder. "She hasn't talked to me about that yet but I hope she does. She loves him, you know."

Nodding slightly, so as not to jar my head, he replied, "Yeah, I know she does."

"She hasn't even told me why they broke up. I wonder if had something to do with Britt…though I thought…" I trailed off, not really desiring to finish the sentence.

"Thought what?" he murmured into my hair.

Chewing my lip, I debated on telling him but then decided against it. I was probably wrong and it was probably best not to mention it. "Thought that Brittany wouldn't do something like that to San."

"Oh. Yeah. It's surprising."

"Mmhmm…and with them coming here next week…well…"

"I know…"

That's how we left the conversation because pretty soon Artie was asleep and I finished the episode of Arrested Development we had been watching before I started writing about the drama.

Next week, after Puck and Brittany arrive, I think there will be a lot more…

Great.


	26. Locksmith Required

Locksmith Required

Artie and I decided we need to get a lock on our door. We hadn't really considered it before because we thought our housemates all have the courtesy to knock before entering. Apparently, Matt doesn't follow this simple and fairly obvious guideline.

I hadn't been home from work that long and was mostly just laying on the bed, enjoying the smell of the meatloaf Matt was cooking. I normally don't like meatloaf but Matt's is the exception. It's spicy and a little sweet and just…so good! He had also made garlic mashed potatoes and glazed carrots. Sometimes, I feel like Matt's cooking spoils us. But even though I feel lucky to have him here, for more than just his cooking skills of course, he should knock!

Oh, thinking about the food got me distracted from my original point and the story that led to our decision.

So I was laying on the bed, eyes both closed, when Artie came in, pulled himself up beside me and grasped me around the waist. "Hey, you."

Grinning, I responded, "Hey, yourself."

"You took my line," he chided, kissing my cheek. It was true. Usually, he's the one who says that, while I start the conversation with, "Hey, you."

"What are you going to do about it?" I teased.

"This." Smiling, he positioned himself so that he was sort of on top of me and then kissed me.

And that's when Matt walked in.

Stupid Matt.

At dinner, all six of us were there, which is rare these days. Of course, Matt took the opportunity to give Artie and I a bad time. For awhile, Artie seemed sort of amused by it but his mood changed, partially because Matt was bordering on the inappropriate and partially because it was obvious I was getting upset.

"Matt, shut up," he finally said, his tone firm (hot, hot, hot!).

Artie's command seemed to stir Santana, who had been staring at her plate, not eating anything. Finally paying attention, she listened as Matt cackled and made yet another comment (I love him but he just doesn't know when to quit sometimes). Frowning, she reached over and grabbed him by the ear, yanking hard. "Drop it, Matt."

If there's one person Matt will listen to, it's San. He immediately followed her instruction, laughing quietly every now and then, clearly not dropping it in his mind. But…whatever.

And that is why I'm calling the locksmith in the morning. What happened today will not be repeated!


	27. Premonition

_Author's Note: This chapter is short but it serves as a sort of introduction to the next story arc so...I'm using that as my excuse for it's brevity lol._

Premonition 

If all goes according to plan, Matt and I will be picking Brittany and Puck up at the airport tomorrow. I expect things to be all sorts of awkward when everyone is together at the house.

Santana and Puck haven't even been broken up six months and she still loves him. Finn loves Santana (supposedly). Puck and Brittany are dating. And Brittany…well…I'm not sure.

To make matters further complicated, I have a theory. I believe that Puck still loves Santana but is using Brittany to get over her. Especially now, after Santana FINALLY told me about the break up (yesterday evening, after I got home from work).

A month before we left, Santana told me, Puck said the big L word to her… Yeah, he told her he loved her. And Santana sort of freaked, though those weren't the exact words she used.

"He told me he loved me and I didn't say it back so..." Translation: "I freaked out internally."

"Why?" I asked trying to remain nonchalant.

Poking at the diner food she had brought home for dinner, she shrugged. "Don't know. He just said it, unexpectedly and I couldn't…" Shaking her head, she pushed the plate of food away from her.

Eyeing her for a few seconds, I finally said, quietly, "But, San, you love him."

Biting her lip, she nodded a couple of times, staring at the table. "Doesn't matter now. Couldn't say it then so he broke up with me. And now he's with Brittany." I started to open my mouth but she jumped up from the table. "Doesn't matter," she repeated, leaving the room.

This morning, Artie asked me if I was excited about the visit. My only answer was, "Eh." I wish I could be more excited but I can't.

I just hope everything goes fairly smoothly while they're here but I have this premonition that they won't…


	28. Arrival

Arrival

Today, before Matt and I left for the airport, I picked Kitty up, stared at her for a few minutes, then decided to name her Audrey.

Santana, Mike and Artie, all sitting at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast, laughed (though San's seemed forced).

"You're just now naming her?" Mike asked, getting up to rinse out his cereal bowl.

Grinning, Artie looked me in the eye, then explained to Mike, "Kitty's absence of a name represented Quinn's absence of a desire to have children. Now that she's changed her mind, she finally has named Kitty. Audrey, after Audrey Hepburn."

Glaring, I gently sent Kitty - Audrey - back on the floor. "Thank you for psychoanalyzing me. Now, we" I indicated Matt and myself "have to go. Bye!" Thing was, Artie probably was right but I didn't appreciate the analysis so much. And of course I had named Kitty after Audrey Hepburn. They were both graceful and beautiful.

On the way to airport, Matt and I talked mostly about food but, five minutes away, he asked, "Are you looking forward to their visit?"

The question had seemingly come out of nowhere, as we had just been discussing various kinds of glazes (I wasn't aware there were so many) and it took me awhile to answer. "I…don't know. Maybe."

Making the turn into the airport parking lot, Matt glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Why just maybe? Is this about Santana or something else?"

That he was aware about the whole Santana situation, even if only in part, and knew that there was a possible something else, sort of surprised me. Before I could answer him, though, my phone buzzed, alerting me of an incoming text. "It's Puck. He wants to know where we are."

Parking Mike's truck, Matt informed me to inform Puck that we were on our way.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the terminal and immediately spotted Puck and Brittany, sitting on a bench while Brittany talked a mile a minute. Puck didn't seem to be listening. Bouncing, Matt cried out, "BRITT BRITT!"

Hearing Matt's nickname for her, Brittany stopped talking, opened her eyes wide, turned her head in our direction, jumped up and ran, hurling herself into Matt's arms once she was close enough to do so. "MATT MATT!"

They embraced tightly while Puck made his way over, giving a small shake of his head to their PDA. Facing me, he nodded as a greeting.

"Hey, Puck."

"Quinn."

That was the extent of our interaction before Matt separated himself from Brittany and launched himself at Puck, ignoring Puck's attempt at making it a "guy hug." Matt had never been a fan of those. After several seconds of a big hug, which made me laugh, Puck extracted himself.

"Never do that again," he growled, pulling on the strap of his back pack.

I guessed it was mine and Brittany's turn to say hello so I looked at her and started to say something, when she asked Matt why it was so hot.

As he answered, we all began walking to the car and I suppressed my somewhat hurt feelings at being slighted by Brittany. Puck and I remained silent, behind Matt and Brittany, the two of them chattering away. We had just reached the truck, when Puck cleared his throat. "I thought…San was coming to pick us up too?"

I could honestly not believe him. "She's working and even if she wasn't…" He could figure out the rest. Or maybe he couldn't. I wasn't sure.

As we all piled in the truck, Brittany finally said, "Hey, Quinn."

"Hi…" I replied back, not sure what else to say.

Luckily, Matt did know and he kept a steady stream of conversation on the way back to the house that mostly only Brittany participated in.

We got to the house and they both opted to take a nap on the futon couch in the living room. I noticed they didn't cuddle but that could've been due to the fact that it was SO HOT today. Though, we did have the air conditioning on…

Anyway, they slept all the way until dinner. We had decided to have sandwiches, since it was really too hot to cook anything. Matt and I were setting the table when all the other housemates started to trickle in. Mike and Finn both got HUGE hugs from Brittany and guy hugs from Puck. But both reacted differently with Artie. Puck actually talked to him a bit while Brittany shook his hand, smiling down at him. Weird.

The rest of the evening was okay, I guess, but Santana never came home. At about one in the morning, we all went to bed, after Matt, Mike and Brittany had caught up, Puck, Artie and I only inserting comments here and there.

"San never showed," Artie said, as we lay in bed.

"She didn't text me or anything. I just don't think she was ready to face them."

Running a finger down my side, he murmured, "She had all week…"

"I bet she thought she was til it came down to the actual…confrontation."

Nodding, Artie moved closer to me. "Makes sense."

Still, I was sort of worried so after Artie fell asleep, I texted her. Right away, she texted back, "I'm okay Q. Don't worry. Bb in the am."

I didn't stop worrying completely but at least my mind was somewhat at ease. I wondered how the next day would go…


	29. Days 2 and 3

_Author's Note: Consider this...tomorrow's post. Unless I write a chapter tomorrow and just HAVE to post it. In either case, two chapters in one day! Woo hoo! _

Days 2 and 3

I want to sleep for a week straight. The last two days have been crazy...well, mostly today. Full of drama! Just like I knew.

Day 2 of the Puck/Brittany visit consisted of Mike and Matt showing them around the city and having a barbeque in our smallish backyard in the evening. Santana showed up for that but stayed on the opposite side of the yard from Puck and Brittany all night, not attempting even a "hi" to either of them. I couldn't blame her, to be honest.

"Awkward," Artie whispered to me, while Matt was flipping the burgers and talking to Brittany.

Glancing at Puck, I noticed the way his eyes kept darting toward Santana before refocusing on Mike, who was telling him about his job. Finn was standing there too but was clearly not paying any attention to either of them. "Frustrating too," I whispered back. Shrugging, because it's not like I could do anything about it, considering Puck and San are the two most stubborn people on earth (though Artie would probably say I am, but whatever), I handed Artie the bottle of sunblock lotion I had brought outside with me. "Apply," I told him, sitting in his lap.

Grinning, he took the bottle from my hands and began to lather it on liberally. And, of course, he took his time.

"I think you're done," I said, laughing, after about five minutes.

"I think I missed…many spots." Leaning forward, he placed a kiss below my ear. "Might take me awhile to get them all."

"Of course it will." Smiling, I relaxed as his hands massaged the lotion into my skin. It felt really good and I didn't mind all that much if he continued to do it. "Mmmm…"

"You like?" His mouth was right next to my ear and his breath sort of tickled.

"Mmhmm." Closing my eyes, I tilted my head up, enjoying both the feel of Artie's hands on me and how it was starting to cool down.

My bliss (and Artie's) was interrupted by a tall shadow that loomed over us. "Can I be next?" Brittany asked, smiling coyly at MY fiancé.

"Uhhh…" Artie's hands stopped, his fingers still pressed into my skin. "I don't think-"

"What he means," I interrupted. "is no. Go ask your boyfriend to do it."

Scrunching her eyes together, Brittany stared down at me for a long time before asking, "My boyfriend?"

Turning my head, my eyes met Artie's and he looked as confused as I did. "Puck…"

Several minutes passed before Brittany nodded. "Oh, yes. Puck's my boyfriend." Then she hurried away, slipping her arm through Puck's.

"That was weird…"

Narrowing my eyes, I agreed with Artie. "Yes, for more reason than one."

I had hoped that my thoughts concerning that issued had been so very wrong. I hate that they weren't.

So the evening passed away with much incident beyond that, although we had sort of formed into camps. Santana by herself, Finn by himself, me and Artie, Brittany and Puck, and Mike and Matt trying to talk to and include everyone. Poor Mike and Matt.

Day 3...oh God, day 3. That was today...

I woke up to noises and wandered out of the bedroom to find Puck and San going at it. Brittany wasn't in the room, from what I could see. But, then again, I didn't actually go in the room but remained in the hall, sort of eavesdropping and spying.

"Don't act like this is my fault," I heard Puck growl. "You didn't want to be with me so I moved on."

"I never said I didn't want to be with you, Puck. God. You were the one who broke up with me, remember? And you moved on? To one of my best friends? That's just low."

"Why ain't she getting this lecture? She's half of this relationship, you know."

"Ain't isn't a word!" San practically shouted. "And you probably took advantage of her or something."

Peeking around the corner, I saw the mixture of hurt and rage on Puck's face. But instead of losing it, he grabbed his wallet and said, quietly, "I'm outta here." When he left, he slammed the door, rattling the whole house.

Santana stood there for a minute before sinking down the couch. I approached her at the same time as Mike and Matt exited their bedroom. I waved them away and sat down next to her.

"San?"

She turned to look at me, not even bothering to wipe her tears away. As long as I have known her, I don't think I've ever seen San cry. At least not over a guy. Which just proves how special of a guy Puck is to her. Knowing there was nothing I could say, I just hugged her. And, slowly, she hugged me back.

We spent the day on my bed, eating ice cream and watching John Hughes movies (we both love anything by him) before San opened up.

"I love him," she said simply. It was the first time she had said it out loud. "I was afraid to say it back then and I don't even know why. And now he's with Brittany and I've lost him." She swallowed several times, trying to compose herself.

"You don't know that. I mean, he wouldn't have gotten so mad if he didn't still care. And that wasn't all that long ago."

Shaking her head, Santana stirred her Ben & Jerry's. "Doesn't matter."

"You keep saying that," I cried. "But it does! San, it does matter! If you really love him, you need to tell him. Otherwise, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what would've happened if you had. Don't let him just like slip out of your fingers."

Smiling sardonically, she lifted her eyes. "Thanks for all the cliché's, Q."

I'm still not sure if that meant she'd talk to him or not. I guess I'll have to wait and see.

San eventually fell asleep and I managed to get her to her room, where, once on her bed, she curled up in a ball.

Okay, Artie and the guys (and Brittany…ugh) are back from the movies so I need to stop writing and talk to Artie and be held by him.


	30. Eye of the Storm?

_Author's Note: Just as an FYI, I won't be able to update this story for at least the next couple of days, maybe longer. Holidays and school work...good times and not so good times. Anyway, please read and review! :D_

Eye of the Storm?

Today was actually pretty low key (eye of the storm?). Maybe it's because I spent most of the day at work (I had wanted to take the whole week off but I was informed that wasn't possible so whatever…I had yesterday, which was Monday, off and I also have Thursday and Friday off). When I got home, San, Matt and Brittany were playing Halo (or, rather, San and Matt were playing while Britt watched) and I went to take a nap. I was awoken an hour or so later by Artie, who was nuzzling my ear.

"Baby," I laughed, mock pushing him away. "What are you doing?"

Wrapping an arm around my waist, he pulled me close. "Trying to get you to wake up. I missed you today."

Grinning, I turned to face him. "Missed you too."

"So…Puck stopped by work today."

That was interesting. "What'd he say?"

Sighing, Artie rested his head against his pillow. "A lot. And what were both thinking - and I know you were too - is true. Puck and Brittany are not really dating. It was Brittany's idea and Puck went along with it. And…some other stuff."

"Like…?" When he didn't answer after several minutes, I looked up at him. "What did he say?"

"…you can't tell San, Quinn."

"Obviously."

He gazed at me, a warning in his eyes. Did he really think I'd tell? Or, more likely, he wanted me to understand the gravity of the situation.

"I won't tell Santana. I promise."

Artie inhaled then exhaled what Puck had told him. "He said he kind of wanted to hurt San the way she had hurt him."

My mouth dropped open. Literally fell open. "That's-"

"Horrible, I know. He does too. He's regretting it but he's also hurt that San would think he was taking advantage of Brittany. The whole thing just sucks."

Putting my head next to his on the pillow, I nodded. "It really does. I wish they would just…stop being so stupid."

"Me too." Smiling, he leaned forward and lightly kissed me. "You look really pretty."

Laughing again, I kissed him back. "You're silly."

"Am not," he protested, kissing my chin.

"Are too."

"Take it back!" he cried, then kissed down my throat.

"Mmm…never."

We went back and forth like that for awhile (we can seriously do that for hours) until we decided to snuggle, both of us falling asleep. I woke up a little bit ago when I heard someone trying to open our door. As it was only 9 then, I figured everyone else was wondering what had happened to us.

Makes me really glad we have that lock now.


	31. Hot Fudge Sundaes

_Author's Note: I didn't think I'd have time today to update this story but turns out I did! So here's another installment! Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers. :)_

Hot Fudge Sundaes

I got into a girl fight today.

Okay, not really but…sort of.

I arrived home from work and opened the living room door to find Brittany bent at the waist, lips hovering near Artie's, while he backed up and she followed. Enraged, I flew at her, grabbing her by the shoulder and yanking her away. In the process, her hand flew up and unintentionally backhanded me in the mouth. I tasted blood in my mouth at the impact. And then I started to cry. It was awful.

"I thought you were my friend!" I practically shouted.

Grabbing my hand, Artie pulled me into his lap. "Come on."

Without protesting, I let him wheel us to the bathroom, where he tended to my wound. "I need to talk to her," I whispered.

"You do, but not as angry as you were so calm down a bit." Once he was done (meaning the bleeding had stopped), he rubbed my back gently.

"What happened?"

Shrugging, he replied, "She said she wanted to talk and then tried to kiss me. I kept-"

"Backing away, I saw." I rested my head on his shoulder for several quiet minutes. "I used to think she liked you, back in Lima. Before we left for California. She used to hang all over you and it made me want to scream. Then I think Santana said something and she stopped but it really hurt because…I love you and she knew it. And now this."

"I don't remember her being all over me. Talking to me a lot, yes but all over? And if it bothered you, you should've talked to me about it."

"…I know I should have. I just…didn't want to make it an issue, you know? I mentioned it briefly to San but that was it."

Holding me closer, Artie nodded. "I understand that. Now…I think you need to talk to her, sort this out."

It wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my evening but Artie was right and I knew that I just needed to get it over with.

I found Brittany in the kitchen, staring sadly at a glass of milk.

"Hey, Brittany." My voice sounded pretty cold but I thought she deserved an icy tone.

Biting her lip, she murmured, "Hey, Quinn."

Sitting in the seat opposite her, I looked at her but she never raised her eyes. "Why did you do it?"

She answered slowly, taking her time. "I've only ever really liked two boys. This boy in first grade named Paul and Artie. And Artie was my first real boyfriend. I had been with a lot of boys but Artie was the first one to make me feel special." Finally, she glanced up, shyly. "What if that never happens again? What if there's not another Artie out there? I want to fall in love."

I was sort of taken off guard. I had half expected her to admit to already being in love with Artie (because he's so incredible and amazing and I love him so much that I often wonder why more girls aren't head over heels for him) and had definitely not expected something so deep. "Um…well…Brittany, the right guy for you is out there. You liked Artie…but you're going to love that guy. Artie made you feel special but this guy…he's going to make you feel like you're in the best petting zoo ever." The analogy didn't make all that much sense but since I was making it to Brittany, I figured it would work. When her face brightened, I knew it had. "I had boyfriends that made me feel special…you know all of them. But with Artie, it's so much more. It's like…" I struggled to come up with a second analogy. "having vanilla ice cream, which is good, but finally getting a hot fudge sundae." I happen to know that Brittany's favorite food is hot fudge sundaes.

Eyes wide, Brittany balked (literally!). "Love is like a hot fudge sundae?"

"Only better."

"Better?"

"Better times infinity."

"Better times infinity?"

I had a feeling that she was just going to continue echoing me like that so I put a stop to it. "It is. And one day, you're going to fall in love and it's going to be better than a hot fudge sundae times infinity. You just have to give it time. And know that Artie's my hot fudge sundae." I heard a laugh and, narrowing my eyes, I turned my head to see Artie just scooting himself out of view.

"Oh…" Eyes getting even bigger, she reached across the table and took my hand. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I know you love him and I've been a bad friend."

"It's okay, I guess." I hesitatingly gave her hand a squeeze. I was still kind of upset but at least I knew where she had been coming from. And I can imagine it's hard when both your best friends are in love. You might feet left out. I think Brittany did. "And I do love him. Love him more than anything. He's the love of my life, Britt." Her head bobbed up and down, in a show of understanding. "Speaking of that, I think Puck is San's. And I know that you and Puck dating is just a pretend."

"That was my idea…it was a bad one."

Okay. I was sort of floored by that. Brittany had been the master planner. I had one hundred questions but I held back and let her explain.

"I know Santana loves him but she just won't say it. I thought I would help her. Puck thought it was a good idea too…"

Sighing a little, I leaned forward. "It was a bad idea, Britt. Santana's really hurting."

Releasing my hand, Brittany slumped down. "I am a bad friend."

"No. With Santana, you had good intentions. And everyone makes mistakes. Now you just have to do the right thing."

Brittany grumbled, "I don't think a camping trip is going to fix things. I don't even have a tent."

"That's not what I…never mind."

After that, Brittany left to go find Santana and do the right thing, while I went to talk to Artie. He was sitting innocently (yeah, right…) on our bed.

"Eavesdropper," I accused, crawling next to him.

"Don't know what you're talking about…" He smirked at me, resting a hand on my thigh. "You haven't had dinner yet. How about you take a couple bites of your hot fudge sundae to hold you over?"

"Oh my God, Artie," I laughed, crawling onto his lap.

"I meant, we could go to the Cold Stone down the street…"

"Shut up," I told him, kissing him so he would shut up.

Later, as I was super hungry, I walked into the living room, to find Brittany and Santana deep in conversation. I immediately backed out, putting a hand over my growling stomach. Luckily, I had a granola bar in my purse. That's not a lot and, after a few hours, my stomach was growling loudly (which, of course, meant that Artie had to tease me). But I think they're finally done so I'm going to venture out in search of food…


	32. Ridiculous

Ridiculous

This is getting ridiculous. And I am, of course, referring to Puck and San who STILL haven't talked to each other and Puck and Britt are leaving tomorrow! I mentioned it once today, as Britt, San and I were eating brunch at Denny's, but San told me to drop it.

(Britt and San's talk had definitely had positive results, by the way, though neither told me anything that was said)

Brittany had taken a huge bite of her blueberry pancake, then said, "He's your hot fudge sundae."

Santana looked completely confused but didn't ask what Brittany meant.

We spent the rest of the day wandering around the mall, then seeing a movie. Puck, Finn and Artie were doing guy things (which, I made sure, did not include them going to a strip club or anything along those lines). We all joined back together at the house in the evening to eat dinner. Mike and Matt were just getting off as I put the sandwiches on the table.

We ate in silence. Awkward silence. Artie gave me this look halfway through and I knew exactly what he was thinking. This. IS. RIDICULOUS. I nodded in agreement before saying, awkwardly to go along with the already in place awkwardness, "How about them Yankees?" I swear, I hear crickets as a response. Well, at least I tried.

Finn and Puck offered to clean up in the kitchen afterwards, which kind of surprised me. The rest of us sat in the living room watching TV. When Artie ran out of soda, though, I told him I'd go get him some more and I entered the kitchen in time to hear Finn saying, "You don't deserve her."

It was obvious who Finn meant.

"You think you do?" Puck replied, his tone flat. "You think anyone does? Kinda think not."

"No…but especially not you."

"Whatever." As Puck exited the kitchen, he passed by me and I smiled sheepishly up at him. "Bet you think that too."

Narrowing my eyes, I shook my head. "I think you love her and I think you're being stupid. Both of you. I think you are suited for one another."

"You don't know everything."

"Yes, I do," I rebuffed him. "And it just adds to my theory that the two of you are being the two biggest idiots on the planet right now. You want to be together, so be together."

"Not that easy." Without another word, he left.

I felt like banging my head against a wall but I understood what Puck meant. Santana's going to have to be the one to put herself out there. Tell Puck how she feels.

But will she?

_Author's Note: Question - - what to you, who are reading and reviewing, think should happen between Puck and Santana next?_


	33. Poor Artie and Poor San but NOT

Poor Artie and Poor San but NOT Poor Puck!

Didn't get much sleep last night. And it's all Puck's stupid fault.

Mike, Matt and I were supposed to drive Puck and Brittany to the airport early yesterday (Friday) morning but at the last minute, San spoke discreetly with Matt and Mike and suddenly it was her and I driving them to the airport. Judging by the gleam in her eye, I knew she had something planned. I kept waiting for her to put whatever she had planned into action while we drove…while we said our goodbyes…while we watched them head up the elevator to the security check in…

Mouth ajar, I turned to face her, surprised that she had done nothing. Making eye contact, she shook her head, muttering curse words.

"…I just let him walk away…"

Frustrated, I took her cell phone from her hand, dialed Puck's number, then handed it back to her.

Phone to her ear, she just stood there, eyes gradually moving from me to the line above, where we could see Puck and Brittany standing. We watched as he answered.

I heard his voice, small and tinny, coming from San's phone.

"San? You there? San…?"

Finally, after I nudged her, she squeaked, "H-hey."

"First time we talked whole visit…"

Chuckling, she nodded. "Sort of sad."

"Definitely."

There was a long pause as they gazed into each other's eyes over the distance. It seemed like forever so I poked her. "I have to tell you something before you leave, Puck."

At last! She was going to tell him.

By this time, Puck and Brittany were nearing the scanners and soon he would have to put his phone away. I silently urged Santana to say it.

"What?"

Swallowing several times, Santana whispered into the phone, "I…I love you, Puck."

And then Puck hung up, dropped his phone and ran back down the escalator, scooped Santana into his arms, kissed her while spinning her around…

Actually, he didn't, but that's what he should've done.

Instead, I heard him mutter, "I gotta go now…bye, San."

He then went through the scanners, not even looking back.

Snapping her phone shut, Santana spun on her heel and walked out of the airport. Following close behind, I tried to think of something to say but couldn't…not like there was anything I could say to make it better anyway. We entered her bug silently and Santana gripped the wheel tightly for several minutes before finally starting the car and driving away. She drove for a long time…for hours. During that time, I sat quietly in the passenger's seat, texting Artie the whole story.

"He did WHAT now?" Artie replied once I had explained what Puck's reaction to San's three little words had been.

"San's really upset. No idea when we'll be home."

"What is wrong with Puck?"

"Don't know. He's an idiot?"

"I'll say he is!"

"She's stopping now, baby. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah…good luck."

"Thanks."

Looking up from my phone, I saw that we had stopped at a bar. And that's where we spent the rest of the day and well into the night/morning. It was three a.m. when I forced Santana back into the car and drove home. I ended up getting lost and had to use the GPS on my phone (Santana was passed out beside me) and we finally got home at five a.m. Matt was just about to leave for his morning shift at the diner so he helped me get her inside. We put San to bed and I went to get in my own.

Not surprisingly, Artie was still awake, waiting for me. "I was getting kind of worried," he said, drawing me against him. "You texted me you were leaving then didn't text me again for two hours…"

"Sorry," I murmured, listening to the beating of his heart. "I got lost, Santana was passed out…I just wanted to get home."

"I'm glad you're here safely." He dropped a kiss to the top of my head. "Poor San. Oh, and I called Puck…gave him a piece of my mind. But it was voicemail. He didn't call back."

"Course not." Nestling my head against his chest, I closed my eyes. "Can I sleep now?"

Though I couldn't see him, I knew a crack of a smile had appeared on his adorable face. "Yes, sleep, mi amor." Artie only calls me that on rare occasions. It always makes me feel better.

And so that's what I did, slept. For four hours, when Artie got up to go to work and I woke up. Poor Artie, having to go to work on so little sleep. Poor San, for what happened. But not poor Puck. God, what is his problem?


	34. FINALLY

_Author's Note: I forgot to thank all the people who gave me input about the Suck situation. I had my idea of what I wanted to happen but I just wanted to see what you who review thought. I sort of combined my idea and all of yours into what it was. :)_

FINALLY

I don't even want to start from the beginning of the day. I will…but I will keep it brief.

Artie brought me breakfast in bed this fine Sunday morning (he had gone to this taco cart and gotten us breakfast burritos), we made out for awhile, finally got up and dressed, wandered into the living room…when there was a loud knock at the door.

Running out of her room, Santana, looking a bit crazed, shouted, "I'll get it!"

Artie and I exchanged a glance as Santana, clad in a pair of My Little Pony pajama shorts and a wife beater tank top, threw the door open. Behind it stood Puck.

"Got my text I guess," he sort of grunted, eyes on her face.

Nodding, she didn't reply, shifting from one foot to the other. "You said you didn't get on the plane."

Shaking his head, he told her, "I didn't. I couldn't. I should've come to find you right then but I was kinda…" Swallowing, he muttered, "afraid cause I'd hurt you so much already. But knew I couldn't put it off any longer and look…I…"

"No." Santana held up a hand to stop him and I almost yelled but Artie's hand clamping down on my arm stopped me from doing so. "Don't say it. Not yet. Why don't we…take things slow? We've always gotten hot and heavy and intense in the past and we only ended up getting hurt."

There was no way Puck could argue with that because it was true. "So what does slow mean, 'xactly?"

"That…you go back to Lima and we talk on the phone and on Facebook…like that." She nodded but, even from behind, I could tell it wasn't with absolute certainty.

"…okay." Pausing, Puck kicked at the ground. "Gotta get a plane ticket to go back."

Standing up straight, Santana gestured for him to come in. "You can sleep on the couch until then, I gu-"

Dropping his bag, Puck, on an impulse (my interpretation...could've been planned for all I know), wrapped his arms around Santana, tilted her head back and kissed her for a long time. It was like something out of some sappy romance movie (which I usually hate but this was real life and my bff so I internally yay-ed and, okay, got kind of teary eyed). Sliding her arms across his back, she pulled him closer and kissed him back.

Artie whispered into my ear, "I feel like we're invading a private moment here."

"Shh!" I shooed him but he, in turn, only grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"If we left," he continued. "We might disrupt though."

Turning to face him, I moved into his lap. "That's very true. You are a very smart man."

"I know," he responded, smirking.

"And not at all cocky."

"No, I'm very humble…"

We were just about to kiss when Brittany ran squealing into the room. "Can I stay too?"

Twisting our heads, we saw San and Puck pull apart, both breathing heavily. "Um, what?" San asked, clearly disoriented.

"Taking it slow," Puck murmured, stepping back.

"Right," San affirmed, arms sticking to her sides.

"Does that mean yes?" Tilting her head, Brittany grinned, waiting for an answer.

She never got an official one but like we were going to turn her out. So their visit is going to be extended for a few days and I have a feeling this time, it will be much more fun and much less awkward than all of last week. Except for…Finn. Finn is very clearly depressed about this development, even though Puck and San aren't technically together and are taking it slow.

Oh well. Finn will get over it.


	35. Sleepover

_Author's Note: I have a TON of work to do for my classes but...I slacked off to write this. And because of that, I ask for extra long reviews...HAHA! Do please review, regardless of length (though longer = better in my mind). Thanks!_

_Also, check out the Quartie forum and Quartie community here! _

Sleepover

Today, after everyone got home from work (besides Britt and Puck), we all sat around (even Finn) and just talked. It was nice. Until Artie brought up an embarrassing story from the past. Actually, it's not all that embarrassing but I still pretended like I was mad at him for sharing (though I totally wasn't and he knew it).

About four months after we started dating, Artie told me he loved me. We were sitting at the scenic overlook (one of our favorite spots in Lima), enjoying the view and cuddling together under a blanket (because it was February and freezing) when he took my hand in his and whispered, "I love you."

At first I thought I had imagined it but, when I looked into those round blue eyes of his, I knew I hadn't.

"Um…" Scratching the back of his head, he appeared at a loss about what to say next, especially seeing as I hadn't yet responded. "It's different with you, Quinn. Different than it has been with anyone else. I can't even explain it. It's beyond words. And love…there needs to be a word with a stronger connotation to describe how I feel about you."

Swallowing, I attempted words but utterly failed. Tears welled in my eyes and I fought to keep them back.

"Is that too much?" he kind of squeaked.

Finally, I found my voice. "No, no, no," I repeated. "I feel the same way. I mean, I love you. But it's like this…hard to explain…yeah." Artie's so much better with stuff like that than I am so I sort of piggybacked on what he had said. It wasn't as if it wasn't true though. It was so true. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, I yanked him forward, kissing him hard.

Regrettably, he pulled back. "Quinn, it's getting cold…let's go somewhere we can be warmer."

That's how we ended up at his house and, for the first time in our relationship, I spent the night.

Now to the embarrassing part which isn't all that embarrassing now, looking back, but I wanted to die then.

At two am, I woke up because I had to pee really bad. Glancing at the clock and grumbling, I got out of bed, pulled a minimal amount of clothing on and went in search of the bathroom. The bathroom on the first floor of Artie's house was really only his, as his parents bed and bath are upstairs, so I wasn't worried about running into anybody.

What I didn't know was that his dad was downstairs getting a middle of night snack (which I have since learned is pretty typical for him).

So anyway, I sort of hobbled in the dark, to the bathroom. I put my hand on the knob…and then someone put a hand over mine. Letting out a yelp, I took a step back before swinging my fist in an arc, barely grazing the chin of the perpetrator.

"Quinn?"

As soon as I heard his voice, my eyes widened. Then my eyes grew accustomed to the dark and I realized it was Mr. Abrams. I really wanted a hole to open beneath my feet but that didn't happen. "Oh my God…Mr. Abrams? Oh my God…I'm so sor- I'm just…I was just…" Fumbling over my words wasn't helping any so I just stopped.

"Go ahead," he encouraged me, gesturing toward the bathroom.

I would have objected but I really, really had to pee. I went as quickly as I could, washed my hands, then ran to Artie's room, shaking him once there.

"Wha-what?" He blinked several times before smiling up at me. "Quinn." Cupping my face with his hand, he drew me down for a kiss, which I almost instantly broke.

"Artie, I-"

"What time is it?" Eyes turned toward the clock. "Quinn it's like 2:30. Go back to sleep." As if to help me with that, he pulled me down next to him and tucked the blankets in around me.

"But, Artie! I ran into your dad!"

"So?" Wrapping his arms around me, he held me closer to him.

"So he knows I'm here."

"So?"

"So…he knows I'm spending the night!"

"Quinn," Artie said, his voice tired. "Go to sleep." After dropping a kiss to my forehead, he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

I watched him for several minutes before determining that I would try to sneak out before either of his parents got up for work in the morning.

However, this plan was deterred when I slept in until nine. Oops. I got dressed then tiptoed out of his room, down the hall…and was almost to the door, when Quinn's mom called out.

"Quinn, dear, is that you?"

I have no idea how she heard me from the kitchen but she did. Making my way sheepishly through the living room, I paused in the entrance way to the kitchen, taking in the sight of Mr. Abrams reading the Sunday newspaper, Mrs. Abrams fixing breakfast and Artie reading a book. When he saw me, he arched an eyebrow. "Were you going to leave without a goodbye?"

I wanted to die and his little smirky face was making it worse because I almost laughed.

"Oh, no," sang Mrs. Abrams, while flipping a pancake. "You are going to join us for breakfast."

And that's what I did. While at breakfast, Mrs. Abrams informed me that I was the first girl that Artie had ever had a sleepover with (I. Wanted. To. Die.) and that they had, of course, not necessarily allowed it in high school but thought there was the potential that it could happen. However, as he had never discussed it with them, they knew it had never happened. I immediately wondered if that meant Artie had discussed me staying over with them. Mrs. Abrams, as if reading my thoughts, told me that Artie had mentioned it as a distinct possibility some weeks ago. Probably around the same time as he and I had discussed advancing the physical aspect of our relationship so that made sense. After that, we talked about other things and everything was okay but nothing could cut down on the awkwardness I felt.

Afterwards, Artie wheeled me to door, yanking my arm once there so that I would sit in his lap. I did, giving him a light peck on the lips. "Your parents are so cool, Artie. My parents would have…I don't even know. Not been cool. Not that my dad has any room to judge or anything…"

Shrugging, Artie slid his arms around me, "Yeah, I guess they are pretty cool. I've always been able to talk to them about pretty much everything. I can trust them, you know? And they trust me."

Nodding, I said, "You're lucky."

Grinning, he kissed me and affirmed that he was indeed lucky. "I'm lucky to have them and luckier still, luckiest guy ever, to have you."

"Aww, baby…" Of course, I had to kiss him again (that back and forth kissing went on for awhile).

But Artie didn't mention any of that when retelling the story. He just said, "One time, Quinn spent the night and she ran into my dad when she had to use the restroom in the middle of night and she was so embarrassed. You should've seen her face." And he tried to imitate my face from that morning. Everyone laughed except for me. I chose to swat him instead.

"More stories!" Brittany clapped.

"You love it," Artie whispered into my ear, as Puck started to talk about the time in eight grade he had convinced Finn a snow man had come to life and was Frosty's cousin.

"Do not," I protested.

"Do too." Poking me, he waited for my confession. But it was going to be a long time coming…in that, it never would come.

But I love everything about him and us. Obviously.


	36. Never Ending Drama

_Author's Note: Shortness! _

Never Ending Drama

Puck and Brittany left yesterday morning and I'm kind of relieved. It's nice to have everything back to normal, more or less. Though Puck did promise he'd be back (when he said that, Mike and Matt started during their Terminator/Arnold impressions, which got old real fast). Santana flushed a little at that, then shrugged, saying she'd still be here. Finn looked decidedly unimpressed with their back and forth.

This morning, I heard the two of them talking in hushed tones, in the hall that led to the boys room. I was sitting on the couch, watching Mighty Mouse (Matt owns it on DVD and it's sort of good…okay, I love it) and eating cereal, trying not to listen…while straining to hear at the same time. After about ten minutes of what sounded like heated whisper-arguing, it got really quiet. And next thing I knew, Santana was charging out of the hall and into her room. Finn followed her, stopping short when she slammed the door in his face.

My eyes widened and I stared at him for several seconds before he spun around and went back to his room, coming out several seconds later, briefcase in hand, muttering he was going to work.

I know Finn talked to Artie about it when he got home but Artie refused to tell me, even when I used my wide array of tactics-that-usually-get-Artie-to-talk.

And Santana…she's said barely two words all day (at least, in the time I've been home). Getting her to talk about things is like pulling teeth, I swear. Although, I'm not much better I guess. I've never talked to her about my dad or anything like that… I save that for Artie and my mom.

Super cuteness…Audrey just did a little tumble/jump off the bed. Luckily, she landed on all fours (sometimes, she doesn't) then trotted away.

There's a picture of her from the fourth of July on my phone. I put a cat-sized American-flag type hat on her and took a bunch of pictures. I only mention that because that is my background on my cell and I was just staring at it.

She is so adorable. I'm really glad Artie got her for me.


	37. Absolutely Nothing

Absolutely Nothing

Today, Artie and I decided to do nothing. We didn't get up until after eleven and then ate leftover diner food for breakfast. We made out and watched the last three episodes of Veronica Mars and then talked about what we would've liked to see happen next. We debated on whether or not the movie will ever be made. I am full of doubts but Artie says we should remain hopeful…it could still happen. After a mid afternoon nap and a little bit more making out, Artie finally told me about Finn and Santana.

"I promised Finn I wouldn't say anything…"

For a couple of minutes, I wasn't sure what he was talking about but then it dawned on me. "I haven't even asked about that in a couple of days."

Running his fingers down my back, he nodded. "I know that but…I need to tell someone. Specifically, you."

"Okay." I placed a light kiss to his chin. "So tell me."

"But I didn't tell you...okay?"

"Of course not."

Taking a breath, he started the story. "The day after Puck and Brittany left, Finn asked Santana how could she possibly love Puck when he hasn't always been the best boyfriend-" I started to protest to that but Artie put a finger over my lips. "I don't agree either. Anyway, Santana told him he had no idea what he was talking about and asked why Finn had to be such an idiot and that Puck is the one for her. Finn told her that he would treat her way better than Puck has…that he wouldn't let her walk away from him or something like that. San got angry and then Finn asked her if it was out of the realm of possibilities that she would ever have feelings for him…and she hesitated. So he kissed her. Then she pulled away and went to her room. And that's what happened…"

It took awhile for the information to settle and, even after it had, I still wasn't sure how to respond. "Wow."

"I know. Drama."

I nodded, tucking myself against his side. "I'm glad we're in the drama free stages of our relationship."

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "Me too."

Oh, and it occurred to me that I never called my dad back. I bet he's pissed off that I haven't. Oh well. I'll call him tomorrow.


	38. The Last Five Days

The Last Five Days...

Day 1

So I finally talked to my dad today and it's official: I hate him.

Artie wanted to talk about it but I can't talk to him about this…I can't.

Day 2

My dad called seven times today and left a message every time. I deleted each one without listening to it.

Noticing my mood (even though she's been in one of her own, since the whole Finn thing, which means Artie probably put her up to approaching me), Santana attempted to get me to open up. I told her stay out of it, in less than colorful terms, and she said,

"Well, screw me for trying to be a friend."

I could've gone after her but…I didn't.

Day 3

I went to work, Kendra was a B, then I came home and laid in bed for like an hour. I need to just get over this and forget what my dad said. Not that I care but if Artie found out, I think he'd be devastated. And that hurts the most.

My dad is such a small minded idiot. Have I mentioned I hate him? With every fiber of my being, I do.

When I didn't want to eat dinner, I think Artie was mildly concerned but when I refused ice cream while we all gathered together to watch this dumb reality show that we all claim to hate but secretly love, he was more than alarmed.

"Quinn," he whispered in my ear. "Are you sick or something?"

Shaking my head, I informed that I was not, then went on pretending to enjoy myself.

It was so hard.

Day 4

Mom called today. I let it go straight to voicemail but this time, I listened. Of course, she wanted to talk about my dad. I was surprised, though, that she didn't call to defend him. She sounded as pissed off as I feel.

My sister also called, didn't leave a message, then texted me.

"Quinn stop being ridiculous. Dad just cares about you that's all."

No, Ella, you tell DAD to stop being ridiculous.

Day 5

I called Dad today and told him he is the biggest…well, there was a long list of things I told him that he is. Finally, I told him where he could go. Then I hung up on him. It felt good.

After that conversation, I went in mine and Artie's room and kissed him for a long time, which I know he very much appreciated, especially after my moody week.

"You know, Quinn," he said, after several minutes. "You can tell me anything."

I do know that…but this is the one thing I just can't. It doesn't even matter so why would I tell him?

_Author's Note: Oh my drama! Yes, drama and yet another story arc...life isn't compartmentalized, so neither will Quinn's life be. Fluff ahead though...hopefully. Please read and review. The longer, the better lol. :)_


	39. Waiting

Waiting

In the last five days, either Artie and I or Santana and I, if Artie was working, have visited ten different churches and reception halls for the wedding. Most were way out of our price range and we have a very limited price range. It could've been more but my dad's a douche. When my sister Ella got married to her perfect Andrew, dad handed over like twenty thousand dollars. Last week, I got the five thousand he sent, which at least was something (I wasn't expecting anything from him since I know how he feels about the whole thing) but I mean, way to show favoritism, Dad.

Anyway, my mom offered to send pretty much all her savings, built up from years of alimony checks from Dad, but there's no way we could accept those. That's her retirement fund and one day she will really need that money. Artie's parents said they would send us some money too which I vetoed at first, until Artie talked me into it. My reasoning, at first, was that the it's tradition for the bride's family to pay for the wedding. Artie's was traditions aren't as important as the wedding. I then suggested just getting married in the city hall but Artie was quick to disapprove. It's not that he cares so much but he knows that I do.

So we have a scant budget of ten thousand dollars, thanks to both our parents (it pains me to associate any sort of gratefulness with my dad but he did send money) which seems like a lot but wedding's are EXPENSIVE. The cheapest place alone is going to take up at least half of our budget. Luckily, the cheapest place was both mine and Artie's favorite.

It's this little hall about twenty minutes from our house. We wouldn't be able to invite every single person we know but that's okay. We have no problem keeping it small. The hall would serve a double purpose, being used first for the ceremony and then for the reception to follow. And, the two most important deciding factors, it's SUPER cute and fairly cheap. Unfortunately, the next opening is in two years! Artie and I really don't want to wait two years to get married.

I was complaining about this to Santana yesterday at lunch and she said we could just go with the second cheapest option. Then we would only have to wait a year. We would also have virtually no money left but Santana said not to sweat it. We'd figure everything out. Then she made a face. "Guess you and Artie would have to wait even longer than, huh?"

I may have told Santana the untruth that Artie and I were waiting to be intimate again until after we get married. At least, that's what I implied. "Oh…yeah."

At my tone, she glanced up, narrowed her eyes and asked, "How long?"

I knew what she meant but I didn't want to answer her. I'm a firm believer that what does or does not happen between Artie and I behind closed doors in our bedroom is our business. Plus, I don't want to Santana to judge me. Shrugging, I poked at my Cobb salad.

For a few minutes, she was quiet. "…ever?" she finally queried.

I didn't see why it mattered but I figured I may as well answer. "A few times. Then I had this conversation with my aunt about waiting until marriage and I told Artie about it. He asked me if waiting was I wanted and I sort of…paused. That's when he decided he wanted me to be sure sure. I thought I was...but Artie wasn't convinced and he said he'd rather wait then have any doubts about me having doubts."

"Hmm…" Folding her arms across her chest, Santana sat back in her chair. "That's got to be really hard for him-"

Ignoring the double meaning of her statement, which was intentional, I interrupted her. "This is why I didn't want to tell you-"

Cutting me off, she talked over me. "Quinn, it's hard for him but he obviously loves you enough to be okay with it, to want to make sure that you are sure. Not many guys would do that. And seriously, that boy is head over heels for you. I've seen - we've both seen - him date other people but he's never looked at them the way he looks at you, never felt for them the way he feels for you. He would do anything, absolutely anything, for you. And I know you feel the same way about him. You guys are like frickin' Wesley and Buttercup. Doesn't mean it's not hard for him though "

It was all something that I know. I try not to feel bad about it but I do sometimes (Artie would yell at me if I told him that) especially since we share a bed but he was the one who wanted us to share a bedroom. I could've been bunking with San. He told me he sleeps better when I'm next to him. I was about to tell Santana all this when she blurted out, "I'm moving out."

When what she said had set in, I cried, "What?"

"I found a place. You and I could both live there until you get married. And I did the math, our combined income would cover the rent and other expenses. And the boys could still manage to live in the house on what they make." To give her statement more credence, she pulled out her phone and showed me the figures.

After a few minutes of deliberation, I decided that what Santana's idea was a good one but I was worried about how Artie would take it.

Later that night, as we lay in bed, him reading the paper while I did the crossword, I muttered that I was moving out under my breath.

"What?" Lowering his paper, he turned to look at me. "Did you say something?"

Biting my bottom lip, I nodded slowly.

"You're going to have to stop biting your lip like that. You know it distracts me." Reaching out, he tugged at my lip gently, until is slid from it's place between my teeth. "What's up, you?"

Swallowing, I whispered, "San's moving out."

Arching an eyebrow, he replied, "Kind of saw that one coming. But why are you being so weird?"

I told myself it was like pulling off a band aid. My words all rushing together, I told him, "I'm moving out with her."

His mouth literally fell open. "B-but…what? You're…what?"

"She needs my help with the rent and -"

"Would you spend the night sometimes? I'd miss having you by my side. And are you taking Audrey?"

"Yes and I don't know…"

Twisting his mouth, he regarded me several minutes before pulling me closer to him, dropping a kiss to my shoulder. "Okay, Quinn. You're helping San and…I'll miss you."

Snaking my arms around him, I held to him. "I'll miss you too, baby."

I can't believe I'm moving out…

Also, I really hate waiting.


	40. A Call and Some Cuddling

_Author's Note: I was reading over my last chapter and I realized I missed some things while editing...this happens from time to time. I apologize._

A Call and Some Cuddling

I can't do this. I can't. Moving out is next to impossible. Leaving Artie? I'll be missing out on watching him wake up in the mornings, on the mornings I wake up before him, missing falling asleep with his arms around me. What was I thinking when I agreed to this? Yet I can't really back out because Santana needs a roommate. I've got to find a solution. One will present itself, right?

In other news, Rachel called this morning. I had barely gotten a "Hey, Rachel," out when she enthusiastically greeted me.

"Hello, Quinn! How are you doing? I am great! Better than great, actually. Fantastic! I am calling because I'm going to be making a trip out to Los Angeles in the near future and I would love to see all of you. Noah informed me that he and Brittany recently visited and I thought that it would be nice to visit myself. I was really quite shocked when I learned that they weren't really dating, weren't you? I don't think Noah and Brittany would make a good very couple though. But then, I don't know who Brittany would make a good couple with. In high school, I thought her and Artie were so cute, because they reminded me a little of me and Finn, but-"

"Rachel-"

"then he started dating you and you two are so beyond perfect together it's just…well, it's perfect! So I was think-"

"Rachel!" I knew she could keep going on like that for hours. "You're coming to visit?"

"Oh, yes," she laughed, her laughter sounding high and false.

Wondering what that was about, I frowned. "Are you-"

"I hope you don't think I'm inviting myself to stay at your house because that's certainly not what I'm doing. I would never want to impose upon you. I was actually going to be staying at a hotel. I have already made the reservations and-"

"That sounds great, Rachel. We'll be looking forward to seeing you." Rachel, of course, missed the flat tone of my voice. Not that I'm not…I don't even know. I wouldn't say I'm excited to see her but I won't mind her presence. We finished the conversation within a matter of minutes, due to my making an excuse, which was the truth in fact, about needing to get to work.

When I got home, Artie was laying on the bed, Audrey curled up on his chest. I came in the room and Audrey jumped up and started meowing. I scratched her ears then scooted to Artie's side, touching my forehead to his shoulder. His arms immediately went around me.

"Rachel's visiting."

"That's great," he murmured, his lips gently brushing against the top of my head. "I just want to hold you now."

Sensing his sadness over the whole moving out situation, I pressed myself against him, moving my head and settling it into the crook of his neck. "I love you," I whispered.

Without looking at him, I knew a somber smile played across his lips. "I love you too, Quinn."

We lay there, like that, Audrey eventually coming to cuddle with us, for hours.


	41. Two Ridiculous Things and a Secret

Two Ridiculous Things and a Secret

Rachel showed up on our doorstep at five am this morning. Luckily, Matt was up to greet her. The rest of us, the sane people, were still deep in slumber. When I got up at seven, I wandered sleepily in the kitchen to find Rachel and Matt being all…cheerful and awake. It was sort of disgusting.

"Quinn!" cried Rachel upon seeing me, jumping from her chair and rushing towards me. Wrapping her arms around me, she squeezed me in a tight hug.

"Rachel," I responded, prying her arms off me and stepping back. "We just talked like…two days ago."

"We did!" she sang. "I told you I'd be visiting."

Rubbing my eyes, I pushed past her and poured myself half a cup of coffee, filled the rest with milk, warmed it, then stirred in a few spoonfuls of chocolate syrup. "I didn't think it would be this soon," I muttered, after I had taken a sip.

"I must have forgotten to mention that. Oh well, I'm here now!" she said brightly, beaming at me. "And permanently, I should add."

Flabbergasted, I widened my eyes. "Wh-what? You mean -"

Nodding, Rachel's smile grew. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"But what ab-about Julliard?" I stammered.

Standing, Matt poured himself a glass of orange juice. "She's not going to be going there anymore because -"

"Because," Rachel interrupted him. "I can't afford to anymore, especially since they withdrew my scholarship. The funds are too low to offer it to as many students as they were. They had to drop one student and that happened to be. Do you know who wasn't dropped? Tina. Tina, who has absolutely zero stage presence." Shaking her head, Rachel ceased her spiel, which was surprising. I could tell she was upset and her voice had that same high-pitched shaky quality it had when I talked to her on the phone only two days prior.

"That's ridiculous," I said after a few minutes. "Tina's so boring. I think she has an okay voice but she gets on stage to perform and I want to fall asleep. How could they pick her over you?"

"I don't know."

That seemed to the end of her commentary on that subject. Glancing at Matt, who shrugged, I cleared my throat. "What about you and -"

"Your dads!" Matt interrupted, bounding to Rachel's side and putting an arm around her. "She was just telling me that they are going on a vacation to Europe during Christmas."

"Oh," Rachel exclaimed, her face lighting up. "Yes, they are! And -"

For the next twenty minutes, I zoned Rachel out as she went over what seemed like every minute detail of her dads impending vacation. Now and then, I shot looks at Matt, who innocently avoided my eyes. Finally, Rachel excused herself to the bathroom, bolting from the kitchen without even asking how to get there.

"How much coffee did she have?"

"None," Matt replied. "She's just on edge because of losing the scholarship to Tina and because of Jesse."

"I wanted to ask about Jesse but you wouldn't let me."

"Yup." Leaning back in his chair, Matt nodded a couple of times. "Dude broke her heart."

"Again?" I asked, astounded. "She gives him a second chance and he hurts her again?"

"Seems like it. What a douche."

Rolling my eyes, I sort of grunted in agreement with him when Rachel came careening back into the kitchen. "Well, that was awkward."

Before we could question what she meant, Finn entered the kitchen, grabbed a poptart, then left.

That was the awkwardness. Finn and Rachel haven't had a lot of contact since high school and when they do, it is always awkward. About five minutes later, I left to take a shower then went into mine and Artie's room to change.

"Is someone here?" he asked groggily, checking the time.

"It's eight," I told him. "And yes, Rachel's here."

"I don't have to get up yet," he whined, since he wasn't working today. "Am I obligated to go visit with her?"

"Probably." As I finished getting ready, I informed him of the scholarship and Jesse things.

He was in much shock as I was over those two things. "Crazy. Now, come give me a kiss before you leave."

"I'm not leaving yet."

Smirking, he said, "But I'm going back to sleep."

Laughing, I walked over and kissed him, enjoying when he extended the kiss and slowed it down a bit.

"Mm mm good," he whispered, grinning up at me.

Still laughing, I exited the room, letting him go back to sleep but nor before reminding him he needed to visit with Rachel at some point.

When I got home, him and Rachel were sitting in the living room, talking quietly in conspiratorial tones. They both looked at me standing in the door and immediately stopped their…conference, for lack of a better term. Plus, that's totally what it looked like. I attempted to get Artie to tell me about it but he said he'd let me know tomorrow.

I'm dying of curiosity. Almost literally.


	42. Smart Man

Smart Man

Today, after I got home from work, Artie and Rachel sat Santana and I down on the couch and presented us with their plan: instead of me moving in with Santana, Rachel would.

Santana looked less than pleased with the plan but agreed to it, almost too quickly, only if Rachel promised to not be annoying. In response, Rachel embraced Santana, who pushed the smaller girl away.

"Stuff like that," Santana said, her tone somewhat menacing. "Don't do it."

Once all the details had been settled between the two girls, Santana headed toward her room and I followed, despite Artie gesturing toward our bedroom, indicating that he wanted me there.

"San…"

"Look," San interrupted, not looking up from the box she was packing. "I know that you want to stay here with Artie and I know he wants you to stay. This is just best for everyone."

"Is it best for you, though?" I asked, softly.

Shrugging, she met my eyes. "Rachel's not so bad when she's not…incessantly talking." A small smile touched her lips. "And who knows? It might be fun. And you…you need to not worry about this."

Crossing to her side, I gave her a hug which, unlike with Rachel, she returned.

"Now," she told me, pulling away after a couple of seconds. "Go be with your man." With a wink and a push, I was ushered out of the room.

In our room, Artie was sprawled on the bed, on his stomach. Running over, I jumped on the bed, earning an "oof!" from him.

"Careful, woman!" he cried, using his arms to reposition himself so that he was on his back.

Dropping to my knees next to him, I ran my hand up his chest. "I'm not moving."

Grinning, he grabbed my hand and yanked, a little roughly, so that I was on top of him.

"Ouch. You be careful."

Kissing my arm, he murmured, "Sorry. A little excited here."

"It was great idea, baby."

"I'm full of them," he informed me, smirking.

Rolling my eyes, I leaned down to kiss him and that ended our conversation for awhile.

I'm glad that I have such a smart fiancé…and Rachel, although the idea originated with Artie.

Smart, smart man.

(Is it weird that I can almost hear Artie, in my head, saying in response to that, "Of course I am, I'm marrying you, aren't I?" Isn't he sweet? Even though he didn't really say that…but I knew he would)


	43. Hot and Corny

Hot and Corny

Last night, it was ridiculously hot. Artie and I lay immobile on our bed, unwilling even to move the smallest bit. But even though it was so hot (like 110 degrees or something), we still couldn't help but touch a little. Our hands were joined as we complained about the heat to one another. Somehow, this became me asking Artie to list all the reasons he loved me. Turning my head, I looked at him and I waited. After several long seconds of staring into my eyes, in which I almost started to cry because I could read all the love he felt for me, he said, softly, "Because you're you."

How on earth did I get so lucky? After all that I've done wrong, I don't feel that I deserve Artie. I don't think I deserve to feel this way. So loved and so in love. When I was in high school, I wanted to find the love of my life, which maybe is ridiculous, considering I was just a teenager (ignoring the fact that I am just past teenager-dom now). Artie once told me he felt the same way but what he had with his high school girlfriends was never quite right. It was the same with me, in my various relationships. Funny that the whole time, the love of my life was there, sitting in the front row of the glee club, in his cute sweaters and sexy suspenders. Funny that the whole time, the love of his life was dealing with a teenage pregnancy and the after effects of that pregnancy, Cheerio skirt hiding the vulnerable girl inside.

"Do you wish we had been together in high school?" I whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Sometimes," he admitted, squeezing my hand back. "But all that we experienced apart in high school, all those relationships that were clearly not meant to be and all the times we could've been getting to know each other but didn't, all led to the place we are in now. And," he went on, tucking a hair behind my ear and pressing a brief kiss to my forehead. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Smiling, I wanted to cuddle against him but the heat prevented me from doing so. "It was a journey," I murmured. "Of discovering that you were and are the one for me and I was and am the one for you."

"Mmhmm," he agreed, brushing his hair against my lips.

We could've stayed awake like that for hours, content and holding hands and just…basking in each other's love. SO corny but SO true.

However, we fell asleep and awoke to the smell of pancakes. Apparently, Rachel had come over at some ungodly hour and had assisted Matt in making pancakes for everyone.

How nice of them. And, seriously, they were the best pancakes ever.


	44. Invasion

Invasion

It seems I can't go anywhere in my apartment without running into Rachel these days. Though she claims to be living in a hotel not far away, it seems her actual residence is here! Artie assures me it's temporary and that she's mostly just lonely but it's kind of annoying.

Today, when I exited the bathroom, which is adjoined with both ours and Santana's room (we have a great system that we will have to change now that Finn will be taking San's room), wearing only a towel, she was sitting on mine and Artie's bed, leafing through a bridal magazine.

I may have let out an obscenity when I saw her there. Oh God, obscenity? See, I've been spending too much time around her.

Either she didn't hear my exclamation or she chose to ignore it because she started gushing about the gowns and the wedding and could she be a bridesmaid and I swear I heard her mutter something about the Three Amigos. Finally, I just had to kick her out so I could get ready for work.

I was putting a pair of earrings on when Artie wheeled himself in.

"Rachel made Eggs Benedict for breakfast. Eggs Benedict! It's so good! You should try to get a bite or two before you leave."

"Yeah, maybe," I grumbled. "Do you know she was in our room? Just now. That's just…an invasion of privacy is what it is!"

Shrugging, Artie grabbed his Geek Squad tie off the bed and I moved to help him put it on. Though he could do it himself, we both kind of enjoy the ritual that only takes place at times when I'm home and he's about to go to work. "I'm sure things will change once she moves in with Santana…and once she gets a job."

This gave me a brilliant idea.

After work, I went around collecting resumes from places in the general area, giving them to Rachel as soon as I got home (yes, she was still home, stationed on the couch, watching some musical). She didn't seem pleased with the options but admitted, reluctantly, that she did need a job. Then she told me that Audrey is a very cute cat.

Duh.

Not just very cute but the cutest cat!

Oh. And my dad called. When will he get the hint that I do not want to see or hear from him?

Like ever again.

Ever.

Ever.

Ever!


	45. The Furtherance of Education

The Furtherance of Education

Tomorrow, Artie starts the class he signed up for at the local community college, the same one where San is a student. I start the one class I'm taking the day after tomorrow. They both inspired me to further my education, though, unlike them, I have no idea what I want to do.

San wants to be a social worker.

Artie wants to work in computer graphic design or something. One day, he says, he'll be helping out with the CGI for various movies, which is perfect because it combines his love of computer related…stuff and directing. Maybe he'll work for Pixar one day! Or George Lucas, though I doubt he'll be making any more Star Wars movies.

And me? No idea.

Artie assured me that I'll figure out in time but I'm not sure. I was never one who dreamed of future career choices or had lofty aspirations, or any aspirations related to career choices at all, really.

When I was in first grade and the teacher went around asking us what we wanted to be when we grew up, I said a grown up. I guess that hasn't really changed because if I ask myself a question similar to that now, the answer would be, "Mrs. Abrams," which is going to happen in a matter of time. Besides that, I really don't know.

Still, it didn't seem a bad idea to enroll in at least one class. Since I've been working at the real estate office, I decided to take a business class. Artie, being all concerned over me going to the campus at night, since it's a night class, signed up for a class at the same time, so we'll be going over together every Tuesday evening.

In other news, Rachel hasn't shown up to the house in the past couple of days. I'm pretty sure she's busy with the applications I gave her the other day. Thank God! I think I was going to insane if she lingered around for another whole day. Matt, on the other hand, seemed disappointed. The two of them seem to be getting along pretty well, in a they-both-understand-baker-lingo-and-not-in-any-romantic-sense kind of way.

Without her presence, the house has seemed much, much quieter.

It's been really nice.

And...I smell cheeseburgers, which means Mike's back with dinner. I'm so hungry! And there's this cheeseburger place around the corner that has the best cheeseburgers in the world...and it's cheap! Going to eat now...yum.


	46. Don't Feel Like

_Author's Note: ...brace yourselves? This has been coming for awhile so...yeah. Read and review? _

Don't Feel Like

I don't feel like writing. I don't feel like doing anything. I just want to lay in bed forever, listening to emo music and eating ice cream…I'm not really sure I even want the ice cream.

I'm going to write anyway because…I don't even know. Maybe it'll make me stop crying for awhile.

The day started out as good and that should've been my first sign that it was going to end miserably.

Rachel made the best French Toast I have ever had, serving it with fresh, sliced strawberries.

Artie sort of dipped me into a kiss goodbye.

Kendra was not at work and I found out on she's on vacation for the next week.

My boss, Mr. Evans, told me he was giving me a raise.

Santana and I went bridesmaid dress shopping after work and agreed on the most beautiful strapless, knee length dress, that we would order in yellow.

Then we arrived home.

Inside, we found my father sitting on the couch, facing Artie, who looked really white. He also looked like he was about ready to puke.

"Artie," I whispered, already knowing what that man had said.

He lifted his eyes but they didn't quite meet mine. Without a word, he spun his chair and left the room.

"Quinny," that man started, rising to his feet.

"No. NO! You are not allowed to…exist! You don't exist to me!" I yelled, moving past him, following Artie.

One of his hands shot out, as if he was going to try to prevent me, but Santana jumped across the room, positioning herself between him and I. Though she had no idea what was going on, she took my side, telling that man, her voice a low growl, "I think it'd be best if you left."

It's the rare person who doesn't listen to Santana, especially when she takes that tone, and that man was no exception. With a sad glance in my direction, he took his leave.

Feeling like I was about to fall apart, I looked to Santana for strength. Softly, she encouraged me to, "Go," indicating mine and Artie's partially closed bedroom door.

Pushing the door open, I found Artie hunched over in his chair, eyes on the bed.

"Art-"

"You should've told me."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that but Artie didn't give me the chance, spinning his chair around so fast, to face me, I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"But you didn't. Didn't tell me that your dad thinks that you could do better. Could find someone more suited to take care of you. And why didn't you tell me, Quinn? Because you think it's true?"

Of all the things Artie could've said, that hurt the most. He had to have known it was an extremely stupid comment to make and, by the flash of guilt that passed behind his eyes right after he said it, I assumed he did. "No! I didn't tell you because it didn't matter."

Grinding his teeth, Artie glared but I felt like he was less glaring at me than at the entire situation itself. "It obviously does!"

"FINE!" I shouted, not sure why I was raising my voice. "It did matter! Because I wanted a relationship with my dad and when he said that, about you, in all of his ignorance, it was like I finally got it. We will never have that relationship that I wanted! How can we? If he feels that way about...you...us..."

His face, like a stone (I finally get that expression), he only replied, "You still should've told me."

"I'm sorry," I said softly, at a loss of how to fix things or make him feel better.

Grabbing his briefcase, which I hadn't at first seen sitting on the bed, he rolled toward the door. "I need to just…go. Think about things."

"What is there to think about?" I cried.

But he didn't answer. He just kept going, while I stood there, immobilized. Once I heard the front door shut, I threw myself on the bed.

Santana came in and sat on the bed for awhile, not speaking. But it was her way of letting me know that she was there, ready to talk, if that's what I needed.

I'm not sure what I need though.

Especially since…I know the reason Artie left.

Not because he thinks I might believe what my dad said but because…

He does.


	47. Heartsick

_Author's Note: I'm finally mentioning this but I have started a Rachel journal companion piece to this. It's called "Los Angeles' Brightest Star." Check it out if you haven't already...and read and review...both stories! :D_

Heartsick

Last night, I called my boss and told him I wouldn't be able to make it to work today because I'm sick. This isn't a lie. I'm heartsick. I felt worse after Artie came home at 8:30 this morning. He came back to talk to me, he said. But I leave at 8:30 usually, so it seemed like he expected that we would have a one minute conversation or something.

First, he repeated, again, that I should've told him what my dad said.

I repeated, fine, he was right but I didn't and can we move past it?

He was quiet for a few seconds than asked me if I ever wondered if I could do better.

"You mean, do I wonder if I could ever feel more loved or more secure than I do with you? How I could ever trust someone with my whole heart as I have trusted you? How I could be happier with someone else? No, Artie I don't. I don't wonder that because there is NO ONE better than you!" I might have started out softly then ended up sort of yelling.

Instead of emoting at all, Artie just stared at me, then put his hands to his rims and started to back out of the room.

"Leaving again?" The bitterness in my tone was very clear.

"No. I was just closing the door." Apparently, that's what he was WAS doing because he did…and I promptly fell asleep. Well, not promptly but maybe ten minutes into the battle of who could stay silent the longest.

I guess that means I won? Since I fell asleep…or maybe he won because I fell asleep?

Anyway, I woke up about an hour later, muttering incoherently, awoken out of a terrible nightmare of nothingness. I think I felt a hand running through my hair, as if trying to calm me down but I'm not sure. I fell back asleep and when I came to, another hour or two later, I was all alone.

Am all alone.

Oh, wait. Artie's here. He just rolled in.

We need to talk.


	48. Lean On Me

_Author's Note: So, I wrote this chapter twice. That's the only time I've done that! Just thought I'd share lol. As always, please read and review! :) Thanks, feedback is always greatly appreciated._

Lean On Me

For a long time, after Artie came in the room, we just stared at the bed, the walls, the door, the TV…anywhere but at each other. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I moved into a kind of kneeling position.

"You left. You were gone all night." As much as I tried, I couldn't keep the accusatory tone out of my voice. "But that's not even the worse part. The worse part is the doubt."

Shaking his head, Artie wheeled himself forward. "I don't doubt my love for you or your love for me-"

"I know that," I said, quietly. "But you doubt yourself. And that hurts because you are someone that I don't doubt…that I have never doubted. You are someone I love with all my heart, you are someone I think is amazing."

I would have gone on but Artie stopped me. "I doubt myself because, besides you and my parents, who have to believe in me, everyone has doubted me. All the people in my life, friends, girlfriends, family members, just reinforced what I already thought about myself…that I wasn't good enough. And then your dad, who I've wanted to approve of and like me, obviously feels the same way as everyone else. Those doubts, those conceptions of myself, that I so often bury came to the surface and…it's hard, Quinn."

I watched as he slumped in his chair and the anger I felt almost dissipated. "Those are misconceptions, Artie. As in false. And...I know."

"Look at me," he replied, gesturing toward his legs. "I can never take care of you the way someone else would."

It was all I could not to rush across the bed and shake him. "You're right." The way his face crumbled at my words was heartbreaking but I wasn't done. "You're right. You can't take care of me like someone else. Because someone else wouldn't love me the same way you do, wouldn't make me feel as secure as you do. And, further, I don't want to be in a relationship where you take care of me. We should take care of each other. And I need to say that I have those doubts too. Doubts about not being good enough for you. I've done so many wrongs in my life, I feel that I don't deserve to be with the most wonderful guy in the world." By the time I finished, I was crying, tears streaming down my cheeks and dripping onto the bed.

"Quinn…that's...how I feel." He hung his head for a second, then raised it, as he came to understand that we share the same insecurities (which he kind of knew but this was like a revelation or something and he finally really got it). Pulling himself onto the bed, he moved to my side, hands wiping my tears away. "I'm sorry. Sorry for being gone all night, sorry for letting your dad's opinion sway me like it did." Wrapping his arms around me, he embraced me tightly, burying his face in my hair. "You're right. A relationship is about taking care of each other. It's also about supporting one another when we feel weak." He ran a hand down my back, holding me closer to him. "Sometimes I need time to sort things out, think about them. You know that. But it seems that I finally figure things out when I'm with you. And…you're like my sun. You make me stronger."

That made me laugh, a little. "You're Superman?"

"Yeah, I am." Leaning back, his eyes roved my face. "Which I guess would make you my Lois Lane."

"It would." Nodding, I closed the distance and pressed my forehead to his. "Artie, lean on me, when you're not strong…"

Smiling at the song lyrics, Artie brought a finger up to graze my lips. "And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on."

"In the wind, the rain…through insecurities and doubts…come what may."

Swallowing, he lightly kissed me. "Come what may."

After that, we held each other for awhile, talking on and off about other things. Artie agreed that when he left, if and when he did in the future, he would always tell me how long he would be and aim to only be gone for that amount of time. I agreed to tell him anything that pertained to him or us, even if I think it might hurt him.

I hate when we fight but, at the same time, I know that we only grow through these conflicts. They strengthen us, I think.

I called in sick again today, as did Artie, and we just stayed in bed, the whole day, watching TV, talking, playing with Audrey and holding each other.

Also, my dad called. Artie and I both think I should listen to the voicemail but I've decided to put it off until tomorrow. Then I'll listen to it and possibly call my dad to chew him out. That would feel really, really good.


	49. Two Conversations and an Intervention

Two Conversations and an Intervention

Today I called my dad and it didn't go exactly as I expected. I was ready to go off on him when he said, quietly, "Quinny, I was wrong and I'm sorry."

It was the first time I'd ever heard my dad admit to being wrong about anything.

Chewing on my bottom lip, I waited to see if he would continue.

"I guess I don't understand…about Artie. But your mom tells me he loves you very much and that he's perfectly capable of taking care of you and probably better than anyone else would be able to."

Inhaling a shaky breath at this, I tried to hold back my tears. My mom had said all that? About my Artie? It means a lot that she did. I can't even articulate how much.

"What I'm meaning here, Quinny, is that…I just want the best for you and I was wrong to think the best wasn't that young man."

Glancing at Artie, who had just rolled into the room, Chunky Monkey and two spoons in his lap in preparation for the meltdown he believed would occur after the talk with dad, I responded, "I'm glad you feel that way, Dad, but there's someone here you need to say that to." Without letting him get a word of protest in, I handed my cell phone to Artie, who gazed at it with widened eyes before placing it to his ear and croaking out a "Hello?"

The conversation mostly consisted of Artie murmuring soft replies while Dad, it seemed, dominated on the other end. After awhile, Artie, appearing as if he might burst into tears (of the happy kind), gave me my phone back. Once I had assured Dad we would all have dinner before he left for New York he let me say goodbye and, ending the call, I moved the ice cream and spoons, curling into a ball on Artie's lap.

We didn't say anything to each other. We didn't have to.

That was the best part of the day but something else pretty amazing happened too.

First, though, I have to mention the LOL worthy Rachel "intervention." Apparently, having no idea that the air had been cleared between Artie and myself, Rachel locked Artie and I the bathroom together, employing Mike and Matt to stand guard at either door. Not sure why they agreed to this but whatever. They did. Anyway, she not only forced us to stay in there but she remained with us, calling herself our counselor. Several times, we told Rachel we were fine and had worked things out but she didn't believe us, placing both hands on her hips and insisting that we were using escape tactics that were only destined to fail with someone as clever as she was (mostly a paraphrase).

At that point, we figured the only thing we could to was fake a getting back together to appease her but that plan was foiled when Santana barged in, informing Rachel that we were being truthful then kicking us all out, as it was time for her to take a long, luxurious bubble bath.

Once in the living room, Rachel apologized profusely, glaring at Mike and Matt as they doubled over laughing. It was clear she did not appreciate being tricked. In a huff, she stormed out, Matt and Mike running after her a moment later.

Both Artie and I were more than slightly amused by this. More like immensely amused by it. At the same time though, I couldn't help but think that Rachel, annoying as she can sometimes be, is a good friend. Obviously, she deeply cares about mine and Artie's relationship or she never would have staged the "intervention." I'm thinking that I should ask her if she wants to hang out sometime, making Santana come too. Might be fun. Hopefully.

On to the other amazing thing...

Later that day, as we were watching old SNL skits on YouTube, Cassandra, the lady we had talked to about the perfect hall where Artie and I want to get married but has no availability for two years, called.

"Is this Quinn Fabray?"

"Mmhmm." I was paying more attention to the Celebrity Jeopardy skit than the person on the phone.

"This is Cassandra Felding. We spoke about the hall on -" She rambled on, giving details about where the hall was located and its history, though I have no idea why, until finally telling me why she was calling. "We have an opening in January, you were next on the waiting list and none of the others before you wanted the hall on this date. I'm calling to ask if-"

"Yes!" I cried, enthusiastically, sitting straight up. Surprised, Artie arched his eyebrows, questioning me, without speaking, about what was going on. "We'll take it!" I agreed to meet with her the coming week, to work out the details, then ended the call, bouncing on the bed.

"What? What?" Artie asked, scrunching his brow.

I know I probably shouldn't have automatically said yes, without first talking to Artie, but this is the hall we wanted and we don't have to wait two years to get married in it now. Plus, he was fine with it once I explained.

Only problem is that now we only five months to get everything planned.

…maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to say yes.


	50. Bridesmaid Number Four

Bridesmaid Number Four

We all helped Rachel and Santana to move into their new place on Saturday. It might have been fun if not for Matt's overbearing and stupid girlfriend, Heather. None of us were even aware that he had a girlfriend but she told us, in her grating tone, that they had been together for three weeks and it was going great. Heather's friend Maya was much easier to get along with. I don't understand why Matt would want to be with an idiot like Heather when there is a sweet girl like Maya, who clearly likes him ( I could tell), single and available. Well, whatever. Nothing I can do about it.

During the move, I happened to notice that Rachel seemed down. I asked Artie about it but he shrugged, saying she seemed fine to him. When I brought it up to Santana, she said something was clearly up. In an attempt to be friendly, I invited Rachel to come with Santana and I when we went to order the wedding and bridesmaid dresses the next day, Sunday, as well as find a cheap flower vendor.

Oh, by the way, my dad sent us ten thousand more dollars which definitely comes in handy. He's really trying to make up for being the biggest jerk ever. Not that money means anything, per se, but it's the meaning behind the money that matters.

So we were in the bug, driving to the dress store, when Rachel asked what color the dresses were going to be.

"Yellow," I told her, reading the texts that Artie kept sending me, commentary on Spaceballs which I have actually never seen. Artie told me that the fact that I have never seen it is "atrocious" and, thus, the texts.

"Yellow?" Rachel echoed. "I, of course, look fabulous in every color but I do look even better in darker colors, like deep red."

"Huh?" Artie was texting me about John Candy being the Chewbacca like character and, then, in the one right after, if I thought Bill Pullman or Harrison Ford was a better Han Solo? Confused, I texted back that Bill Pullman had never played Han Solo and if he was feeling alright?

"I was merely commenting that I look better in darker colors. Perhaps a dark purple or a maroon?"

In a return text, Artie text-yelled, "YOU NEED TO WATCH THIS MOVIE!" Chuckling under my breath, I answered him, "No need to yell, baby," then answered Rachel, "What?"

Santana started muttering under her breath about distracted brides-to-be and annoying backseat passengers, when we pulled into the mall where the dress shop was located.

"Besides Santana and myself," Rachel asked, hopping out of the car. "How many bridesmaids will there be?"

That's when I realized what Rachel had meant, discussing the color choice of the bridesmaid dresses while we had been in the car. "Uh…"

"You know," she continued, not letting me reply. "In some weddings, the bridesmaids all wear different color dresses."

Narrowing her eyes, Santana poised herself to attack…with her words only, I hoped, when I said quickly, "Everyone will be wearing yellow. Even you."

Shocked, Santana flashed her eyes in my direction, then clamped her mouth shut, arching both eyebrows.

When we arrived at the dress store, I let Santana and Rachel go in, remaining outside to call Artie.

"Who dis be?"

"You know who dis be. I need to tell you something."

I heard a muffled, "Pause the movie!" then "You're interrupting my movie time, woman. And such a GOOD movie that YOU need to see! Lame that you haven't, Quinn. And just...yeah, lame." I knew he was shaking his head at me even though I couldn't see him.

Smacking my gum loudly in his ear, which I know he hates but he totally deserved because he was being kind of stupid, I told him, "I just agreed to let Rachel be in the wedding."

"Would you stop that smacking? You know how I feel about it."

"I do."

"That the way you gonna be, woman? Fine." Crack. Crack. Crack. With every crack of his fingers, I flinched.

"Arthur Abrams!" I whisper yelled.

"Surprised you didn't use my middle name," he quipped.

"Trust me," I warned. "That's next. And I'll say it loud enough for others to hear."

"Fine, fine, okay, calm down." He took a breath and exhaled into the mouthpiece. "Rachel's going to be in our wedding? No big deal. We don't have a groomsman for her but I'm sure she won't mind walking by herself."

"Or I could just boot Ella from the wedding party…" I murmured

"You're not going to do that."

After a few more minutes of pointless conversation, I entered the dress shop, where I found Rachel rummaging through the dresses and Santana speaking with the woman who ran the store. I approached Santana and told her what Artie had said about Rachel walking by herself. Holding a hand up, she said, "No, I'll do it. I think I'm entitled to it, as the Maid of Honor."

Frowning, I shrugged. "I guess so."

When I brought it up with Artie again, later, he seemed to think the logical thing was to have Rachel walk by herself.

I'm not sure I really care but I have time to think about it. Five months, in fact.


	51. Shocker

Shocker

With all my own drama, I'd sort of forgotten about my friend's drama but today I was reminded of it when I saw something shocking.

Work wasn't terrible. Still, I was happy to arrive at home, plopping onto the couch next to Artie, watching as he played some golf game. After awhile, he handed me the controller and I hit a hole in one. Scowling, Artie called me a cheater.

"Am not," I laughed. "You're just mad that I did something you haven't been able to." When I stuck my tongue out at him, he was quick to grab it. "Hey!" I cried, once he let go. "That was completely uncool of you."

"Well," he replied, pulling me into his lap. "I'm just an uncool kind of a guy."

Since no one was home (I thought), we stayed on the couch for like a half an hour before I told Artie I was really hungry. Grinning, he told me he'd order some pizza, unceremoniously dumping me off his lap onto the cushion next to him, transitioning into his chair and fetching his phone to call our favorite pizza place.

On the way to our room, to change into something more comfortable, I thought I heard noises coming from Finn's, formerly Santana's, room. Curious, especially since I believed no one was home, I pushed the partially open door and found myself staring at…

Finn and Santana making out on his bed!

Quickly, I shut the door, wincing when it slammed, stumbling back. Panicking, I started towards our room again, when Santana exited the room. Our eyes met and I read shame in them. I wanted to say something but she left before I could.

Finn didn't come out for the rest of the night.

When I told Artie what happened, all he could say was, "Wow…wow…"

I don't know what to do about this, if I should do anything. Talk to Santana, I guess. Last month, she told Puck she loved him, finally, and now she's kissing Finn? It makes no sense.

Especially because, I mean, it's…Finn.


	52. Hating Heather

Hating Heather

I called Santana today but she didn't return my call. She'll get back to me…eventually. Probably. Maybe. I never actually know with her.

In the meantime, Matt brought Heather over (and Maya) and she was annoying (Maya wasn't). She talked about herself for like two hours. I know Rachel can be self centered sometimes but at least she tries to compliment other people. Heather insulted all of us, on purpose. And she made a comment about Artie being "confined to a chair" in a very demeaning way.

This means I officially hate her. But what I really don't get is Matt's non reaction to it. Though, to be fair, he may not have heard it. He was in and out of the kitchen most of the night, tending to the steak dinner and red velvet cake for dessert he had made.

Mike, Artie, Maya and I definitely heard it. Mike paled and I turned red. However, I didn't say anything because I knew that's not what Artie would have wanted, to make a big deal about it. Later, I... eavesdropped on Maya, while the two girls were in the hall leading to Mike and Matt's bedroom on the way to get a DVD for us to watch, giving her friend a gentle reprimand for the comment, to which Heather scoffed and replied it was really not a big deal.

Finally, the two girls left, Matt trailing behind, telling us he'd be back in the morning.

Facing Mike and Artie, I declared, "I hate that girl."

Mike mumbled, "Yeah, I'm not a fan either."

Artie nodded. "She's…kind of obnoxious and totally full of herself."

Dropping to the couch, I eyed them both. "Are you guys thinking what I am?"

"No, Quinn" Artie said, shaking his head. "We can't get involved. We have to let Matt figure it out on his own."

"But why?" I cried. "Matt could do so much better."

"He could," Artie responded. "But that doesn't mean we need to tell him that and we can't guarantee that he would agree if we did. Might even get defensive. I think it's best if we say nothing at all."

Glancing from me to Artie, Mike murmured that he agreed with Artie. "Uh, yeah. Matt'll probably keep dating her just because we said something. Kind of how he is."

"Fine." Marching out of the room, feeling the sting of being out voted, I threw myself on the bed next to a sleeping Audrey.

A few minutes later, Artie texted me, "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," I returned, even though I kind of was but not at him really, just about Matt dating that idiot.

And that's when Rachel called. She sounded kind of upset but when I mentioned Matt's girlfriend, she started ranting about how much she didn't like the girl.

"I feel the same way," I grumbled.

"Quinn…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked, enunciating her words.

Of course I was and, so, together we started to plan how would we subtly undermine what Rachel is referring to as "Hat."

I probably don't need to tell Artie. It's sort of a Rachel and me bonding thing.

Plus, he'd try to stop us.


	53. One Half of Hat

One Half of "Hat"

Puck is here. In Los Angeles.

As in…here! In Los Angeles!

At least, that's what Rachel texted me. Not that I think she's lying or anything…so, of course, he's here! In Los Angeles!

I'm not sure how Santana is handling it but I bet she's grateful she worked a double shift today. I'm sure she wants to put off telling him about Finn. But...I don't know if she's even planning on mentioning it. I hope she is. It's better for her to tell him then for him to find out some other way.

I thought maybe he would stop by here, at some point, but he didn't. Too busy being dragged around Los Angeles by Rachel, I'm guessing.

Instead, Heather stopped by. Without Maya. And since Matt wasn't home (neither was anyone else), I had to deal with her.

We sat quietly on the couch for a long time before she finally spoke. "I like your…socks," she commented, clearly not meaning it.

I was tempted to say, I like the dead animal on your shoulders but didn't. Seriously, though, the shrug she was wearing looked like a dead animal! "How's your day been?" I managed.

"Fabulous!" she exclaimed, leaning back on the couch and swinging a leg up. "I auditioned for a role in a movie and got the part."

As the hideous monster who scares the children? I thought. Biting down hard on my bottom lip, I waited until the urge to say that passed, then smiled. "That's great. What movie?"

"Oh," she sighed. "Just the latest Christian Bale. I'm playing his sister. It's a minor role, of course, but I do have lines. It's very difficult to memorize lines," she went on. "But I have the brain capacity for it."

Refraining from commenting that acting was more than just remembering lines, I forced myself to ask if she was hungry.

"No, no," she replied, waving her hand. "I ate half a celery stick before I came over."

Eying her figure, I scoffed. As if all she ate was "half a celery" stick. Not that she's fat but she's certainly not skinny either. I don't get why she wants to or needs to pretend that she barely eats. It's really stupid. "Fine. But I made beef stroganoff if you get hungry."

"Oh!" she cried. "I would never eat something so fattening! Anyway, how's your boyfriend? The one that can't walk?"

"Artie is my fiancé and is it really necessary to point out he can't walk?" I was seething by this point. She can be an idiot for all I care but if she continued referring to Artie as "the one that can't walk," I had a feeling I might…shatter her teeth when I punched her in the face or something.

Seeming slightly embarrassed, which was shocking, she shrugged. "I wasn't sure how else to describe him."

"As my fiancé is enough," I informed her.

Examining her nails, she ignored me, which was fine by me.

As we sat in silence, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was more to her than I had thought. Maybe she's not so much being demeaning towards Artie but awkward because she's never known anyone in wheelchair before. I still think she's being a complete moron but at least I can better understand her, if that really is the case, as others have been unsure of how to act around Artie in the past (as if he's different from everyone else because of the chair...so dumb).

However, she's still not the right girl for Matt.

Probably not.


	54. Lazy Saturday

_Author's Note: The Ficathon has made me neglect my journal stories! I am finally updating! Please read and review. :)_

Lazy Saturday

Lazy Saturday today.

Puck came over and him and Artie talked wedding stuff, which for them means discussing what kind of food and beverages are going to be served. I think Puck was disappointed that we won't be serving alcohol but it was a choice we made based on my parent's history. Neither drink anymore and haven't for years but it's still better to not even allow them that option. I don't want to be responsible for them falling off the wagon.

The food will be provided entirely, for a very cheap price, by Matt's uncle from Texas who is a professional chef. He's flying out for the wedding. He'll also be making the cake. I'm not sure what we can ever do to pay Matt back for his generosity. I'm thinking getting him to see how idiotic his current girlfriend is will be sufficient but maybe he won't see it that way… Or maybe he will and he will be eternally grateful to Rachel and I.

Eternally grateful? Did that sound like Rachel? Lately, we've actually been spending quite a bit of time together. Yesterday, she came over after work and made this walnut/pear salad thing that was sooo good. We ended up talking about high school instead of "Operation Hat," though we did discuss that a little.

Anyway, Puck came over and it's obvious he has no idea about the Finn/Santana hook up. He did ask me if something was wrong with Santana, to which I answered, under Artie's gaze, the meaning of those narrowed baby blues not lost on me (don't you say anything, Quinn, it's not our business), "I have no idea. Is she acting strangely?"

With a slight shake of his head, Artie told Puck, "Puck, if you think something's wrong with Santana, you need to talk to her about it. You can't ask us."

That made Puck realize that something really was wrong and, with an excuse, he left.

Once he was gone, Artie and I cuddled while watching the most random movies on Netflix that we could. "Poor Puck," I whispered, during one about a murderous Santa Claus (who comes up with this stuff?).

"Yeah." Seeming more content to simply hold me tighter, Artie didn't say anything more.

The rest of the day was spent like that until Artie fell asleep. He was so cute, laying there with his mouth half open and his glasses askew. After putting his glasses aside and kissing his cheek, I stopped the current movie and changed it to The Proposal, which I love but Artie doesn't so much.

And I'm still watching it. So good.


	55. Best Part of the Day

Best Part of the Day

San met me on my break today so we could eat and, more importantly, go over wedding details.

We ate at the sandwich place next door to the real estate office. I decided to try something new and got the eggplant parmesan sandwich while San settled on turkey and pesto.

We were in the middle of discussing where we could find the cheapest flowers for the wedding when San said, "I think I need to get away for awhile."

"What?" I asked, mouth full of sandwich, confused expression on my face, I'm sure. "Get away where?"

Sighing, San poked at her sandwich. "Things have taken a turn for the I have no idea what to do. Puck's here, then there's Finn… I think I need some me time to think about things."

I swallowed, then tilted my head. "That might be a good idea. Where do you think you'll go?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe I'll go visit my parents in Lima. Or I was thinking of maybe going to see my grandparents, in Texas. Just not sure yet."

Since she didn't offer up any information about how she felt about either boy, I didn't ask.

This evening, after I got home from work, Finn informed everyone that he wasn't moving back to Lima. Since none of us knew he was ever planning on that in the first place, we were silent for a long time. He took this as an opportunity to tell us, "I have this really good job here and I don't want to just quit. But I am moving. I'm getting my own place."

No one had much to say on the subject because, honestly, I don't think anyone cares all that much. None of us really interact with him on a daily basis or at all.

Except for Artie, his sometime confident.

"You know, he's moving out because of Santana."

Half paying attention, as we were in the middle of a Holly/Michael Office marathon, which we had been talking about doing for some time, I murmured, "What?"

"He says it's easier to avoid her if he lives somewhere else and not here, where, as the Maid of Honor in our wedding, he'll be seeing a lot of her."

Scrunching myself up against his side, smiling when his arms automatically wound around me, I said, "Guess that's true. Poor Finn. And Puck too."

Resting his chin on my head, he asked, "She talk to you about it?"

"Only to say she wants to get away by herself for awhile, to figure things out or whatever."

When he yawned in response, I knew he was going to fall asleep soon. And I was right! The new background picture on my phone is of him sleeping with Audrey curled up in a ball right next to his head.

Cutest picture ever.

And best part of my day.


	56. Me Turned We Day

_Author's Note: I haven't updated this in FOREVER. So here it is...and no, there won't be an accompanying Rachel journal...for suspense building reasons! So take your guesses as to what you think is going on? In the review. That you leave. ) Thanks._

Me Turned We Day

Today, I decided to take a "me" day. I feel I'm entitled to it, what with Kendra being a B at work and wedding planning. When I asked Artie to accompany me on this "me" day, he said, "Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of a me day?"

So I decided to make it a "we" day.

We got up around eleven then headed out, eating a late lunch/breakfast at this hot dog stand that Artie loves. Kind of a weird brunch but it worked to make us…not hungry anymore. After eating our hot dogs with the works, we went to see some comedy movie that has gotten really good reviews. It's supposed to be an award winner but, honestly, it was kind of lame. Next, we went to the park and fed the ducks. We sat there for a long time and that's when Artie brought up his ideas about our post-marriage living situation.

"I don't think we can afford to move out but it would nice if it was just us after we get married," he told me, squeezing my hand.

"What point is there in talking about it if we can't afford to move out?" I asked, running my thumb over his knuckles. "We can barely afford the wedding, it seems, even with the money dad sent. Do you know how much the flowers are going to cost? The DJ? Thank God for Matt and his uncle or who knows how much the food would cost?"

Disappointed, Artie's chin sank to his chest. "I know it seems unrealistic. I just thought that maybe…" Stopping, he shrugged. "I guess it's out of the realm of possibilities."

Biting my lip, I pictured a little light blue house with white shutters and white picket fence and smiled. It would really be nice if Artie and I could have something like that, no matter how idealistic it sounds. "Maybe not completely out of the realm of possibilities. It doesn't seem likely but…you never know."

Smiling, he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. "You ready for dinner?"

I was. We went to this little bistro that we found on google that got pretty decent reviews. This time, the reviewers had been correct. The food was delicious.

Halfway through our meal, Rachel called. I probably should have ignored her call but, without thinking about it, I answered.

"Quinn, Quinn…I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down, Rachel," I ordered her, receiving a curious stare from Artie. Once she was all done explaining the situation to me, I hung up, sighing. "Well, it looks like our we day has come to a close."

"Why?" Artie questioned, eyes on his half eaten food. "What's up?"

"Rachel needs our help."

And that was that. We got our food boxed and bagged, leaving the restaurant.

I don't even feel like writing about the rest of the night. It was kind of crazy. We didn't get home until almost three am. We slept most of today and tomorrow is work…awesome.


	57. What Happened the Other Night

What Happened the Other Night

The other night, Rachel called me all panicked, pretty much begging me to come over to her and Santana's apartment and keep Jesse and "Noah" from tearing each other apart. Apparently, Jesse had shown up out of the blue and Puck had been there and things had gone from "Leave, now" to "I'm gonna give you a black eye, punk," in a short amount of time. I really don't think that Puck or Jesse actually used the word "punk" but that's how Rachel describes it. She also mentioned something about either saying, "Do you feel lucky?"

…right.

So Artie and I went over there to, hopefully, stop both Jesse and Puck from being idiots.

"What happened with Jesse and Rachel anyway?" Artie asked as he drove the truck to the apartment. "I don't think I know the story."

"You know," I told him. "I don't either. I'm pretty sure Rachel came out here right after the break up. I never really thought to ask her. I'm used to Santana, you know? I always have to wait for Santana to come to me about stuff."

"You're like that too," he commented, parking the truck. "At least with everyone who's not me."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, with a roll of my eyes.

A few minutes later, Rachel was ushering us into the apartment. "They have gone savage!" Rachel exclaimed, wildly gesturing to Puck and Jesse. "Please make them cease with their foolish behavior!"

Because coming between two savages seems appealing at any time.

Facing the two boys, who were circling each other, I put my hands on my hips. "What are you two doing?"

"He needs to leave," Puck immediately growled. "He broke Berry's heart and he needs to leave in the next five minutes or I'm gonna break his face."

"Ha!" Jesse snorted. "You've been saying that since I got here. I don't believe you."

Obviously, Jesse doesn't know that Puck always rises up to any challenge issued to him. Snarling, Puck jumped towards Jesse, slamming his fist into the other boy's lip. Grunting, Jesse went down, lucky that the couch was behind him to break his fall. Before Puck could further pummel, Artie quickly rolled to Puck's side, tapping him on the arm.

Angry, Puck spun toward Artie and snapped, "What?"

"Come on," Artie said, pushing him toward Rachel's bedroom.

Fairly compliant, Puck went and soon the door was closed behind them. I glanced between the door and Rachel, who was staring, stunned, at the downed Jesse. Sighing, I went to make sure he was alright, and he was, just sitting there blinking, then walked to Rachel. "Are you okay?"

She bit her top lip and didn't answer me. After what felt like forever, she moved toward Jesse's side. "I think you need to leave," she whispered.

Righting himself, he glared. "I knew it." He stood, narrowing his eyes even more, if possible. "You want your precious Noah, don't you?" Huffing, he headed toward the door.

"No!" she cried. "Noah is my best friend and you know that, Jesse. I just do not know how you expect me to react when you show up unannounced like this. It is very off put-"

"Fine!" he shouted. "I'm leaving." And then he slammed the door behind him, making the whole apartment shake.

Once he was gone, Rachel burst into tears and Puck and Artie exited the bedroom. After taking one look at the crying Rachel, Puck high tailed it for the door, while Artie just sat there, clearly unsure about what to do. I was a little nervous that Puck would try to go after Jesse but we found out not long after that he chose to simply loiter right outside the apartment (Artie discovered this while heading out on a tissue/chocolate ice cream run).

So Artie and I spent most of the night consoling Rachel, who barely spoke at all, which is not normal for her.

We left after she fell asleep, at almost 2:30 in the morning, exhausted from the whole experience and ready for our own bed.

Because of this, I made a mental note to make sure to ask Rachel about what happened between her and Jesse at some point.


	58. San's Departure

San's Departure

Today, San left on her trip to visit her grandparents in Texas. She's not sure when she's coming back (but before the wedding) so she officially quit her job and dropped her classes at the community college. Last time I talked to her about it, she wasn't sure what she was going to do but yesterday she decided she was going to move for a few months. I asked her what happened but she just shrugged.

"Do you have feelings for Finn?" I asked her.

Hesitating, she shrugged again. "I don't think so."

I didn't really want to push it so I decided it was my turn to shrug.

We all said goodbye and her goodbye with Puck was the most awkward of all. They started to hug then pulled back before actually making contact and Puck cast his eyes to the ground. Santana looked like she was about to cry, blinking rapidly while pulling on the strap of her purse.

As everyone watched this, unsure of what to do or how to react, Rachel sidled up to me, eyes wide. "This is all my fault, Quinn! And I feel just terrible!"

"What?" Artie asked, over hearing her frantic whispering. "How is it that?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Oh my." Eyes growing wider, she put her fingers to her mouth and began chomping on her nails.

"Um…" I was wracking my brain for how to answer her when Santana walked to stand in front of me.

"Q." While shifting on her feet, she looked away. "I'll miss you."

Biting down hard on my bottom lip, I nodded once then twice. "I…will too, San." Figuring she wouldn't take the initiative, I leaned forward and hugged her. She hugged me back and I know I felt her hot tears on my shoulder. "Call me when you get there," I said, finally pulling back.

"Of course." After subtlety wiping her eyes, she bent down to give Artie a hug. "Bye, Artie. Take of our girl," she whispered.

"Duh," he whispered back, hugging her.

And that was it. Ten minutes later, she was driving away in her Bug, leaving us all standing in front of the house.

Puck sort of glared at Finn then signaled for Rachel to follow him, which she did, the two entering the house. Matt and Mike held onto each other, swaying as if they heard some sorrowful music playing, which maybe they did in their heads. Finn shoved his hands in his pockets and went back inside after a few minutes, leaving Artie and I alone on the porch.

"This is too weird."

Seating myself in his lap, his arms automatically winding around my waist and pulling me closer to him, I nodded. "I didn't think she would really leave."

"She'll be back," he said, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear. "She just has to think about what she wants."

"I know," I replied, resting my forehead against the side of his face. "Have things gotten more dramatic since we moved to California or is that just me?"

Turning his head, he pressed his lips to mine briefly. Too briefly. I pouted when he ended the kiss. "It's just you. Things have always been this dramatic. Now, stop pouting."

"I guess…and I'm pouting because you stopped with the kissing." To emphasize, I pouted more.

Rolling his eyes a little, he leaned forward and captured my lips again.

We kissed for awhile before joining everyone inside. Rachel was giving a speech about how grateful she was Puck would be her roommate even though she would certainly miss Santana and the only one paying any attention was Matt.

Sighing, we climbed on the couch and got ourselves some pizza and I tried not to think about how much I would miss my best friend.


	59. Four Months!

Four Months!

I never got to hear why Santana leaving was all Rachel's fault because when I brought it up the other day, she refused to talk about it, changing the topic to Matt and Heather. We were at lunch, some vegan café that Rachel dragged me to, and I had been intending on discussing a number of things with her but she was intent on only talking about Operation Hat.

"We must make them break up," she said, pounding her fist on the table. "She's not good enough for him! And I know that you do not appreciate her comments about Artie."

"I didn't, no," I replied. "But I've barely seen her lately and I think she just doesn't know how to act around Artie or what to like say, you know?"

"That doesn't make sense," Rachel commented, stirring her soup. "Why would someone not know how to act around him? It's not as if he's any different than anyone else."

Shrugging, I took a sip of my ice tea. "Some people can only see the chair. Artie said -" Interrupting myself, I coughed loudly into my napkin, unsure of why I had almost brought that up. Not like it was necessarily a secret but it was something Artie had told me in confidence though I'm pretty sure he's spoken about it to Puck before.

"Said what?" Rachel asked, leaning forward. By the look in her eye, I could tell she wasn't going to let this go that easily.

"It's just that Artie feels some people can only see the chair…you know. Like now and in the past." I was pretty vague because Artie had said so much more than that.

Nodding her head, like she understood, Rachel said, "Yes, like in high school. I do believe that many a person did not truly understand Artie and placed too much emphasis on his being in a wheelchair."

"Like Brittany and Tina," I grumbled under my breath. Artie has told me how things that his two ex girlfriends had said would hurt him but he just let them slide because he believed that no one would really be able to see past the chair anyway. I'm glad he's learned since that's not the case. It was Puck, Puck of all people, who first helped to realize that (besides his parents, of course). Puck respected him and treated him like an equal and never brought up the fact that his legs don't work. It sort of makes me love Puck, for being the kind of friend he has been to Artie.

"What was that?" Rachel queried, tilting her head.

"Just grumbling that people can be so stupid," I told her.

"Oh, yes. I would quite agree with you there. Now, about Heather -"

Sighing, I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "I've been thinking and maybe it's not our place to get involved. I mean, yes, Heather's annoying and stupid but Matt will figure that out on his own, given time. And, honestly, I don't think he's all that invested in the relationship. I have a feeling they'll break up soon without our help."

"But!"

"Rachel! I think it's a bad idea." To emphasize, I took a hearty bite of my sandwich, which made me think of Artie, so I laughed, then choked (but only for a second). In Rachel Berry type manner, Rachel overreacted, jumping out of her seat and screaming,

"SHE'S CHOKING!" and whacked me on the back several times.

"Rachel!" I cried, swallowing the bite. "Stop it! I'm fine."

"You sound hoarse!" she responded, dropping her hands to her side.

I took a long drink of ice tea before answering her. "Well, I almost just choked…but I didn't. You were hitting my back and I was fine!"

Eyes wide, Rachel returned to her seat. "Are you going to revoke my status as a bridesmaid?"

"Revoke your…" Trailing off, I started to laugh. "No, I'm not going to revoke anything. You were just trying to save me and that's what friends do."

Rachel smiled brightly, clasping her friends in front of her. "Yes, it is what friends do. And we are friends. Best friends!"

When I told Artie about the luncheon later, he burst out laughing. "You weren't even choking! And you're bffs now! And wait…what about Matt's girlfriend?"

I had slipped that part in there, hoping he wouldn't really hear it. "Uh…we were going to try to break them up but then I changed my mind and told Rachel that today."

Arching an eyebrow, Artie gave me a look. "I'm glad you changed your mind, Quinn, because it's not really our place to intervene in that way. I agree you with you guys, though, about Heather. I did try talking to Matt about it, just to see what he really thought of her, and Matt said she's not a keeper but they're having fun. I guess we just have to put up with her for now."

"I knew it wasn't a forever thing. I told Rachel that."

"So very smart," he said, grinning. Leaning forward, he brushed a kiss to my temple. "Hey, guess what?"

"Hey, what?" I asked, wrapping his arms around me and pressing my face to his shoulder.

"It's four months to the day until our wedding day."

Grinning, I raised my chin, rubbing it against his jaw line. "Four months, baby! It'll go by like that!" After I snapped, I started to have a slight panic attack about the fact that I was getting married in four months and felt like I hadn't done enough planning. Then Artie tightened his arms around me and pressed his lips to the top of my head and, suddenly, I felt so much calmer.

I love that he has that effect on me.

And I just love him.


	60. Trip to the Hospital

_Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've updated this! So here's a new chapter, yay! lol For those who might not know, a UTI is a urinary tract infection. Please read and review! Thanks! :)_

Trip to the Hospital

For several days, Artie has been feeling, as he calls it, lousy. Yesterday, I was starting to get pretty worried because he kept saying he was really cold even though it was fairly warm. When I placed my hand on his face, he was burning up so I took his temperature.

"Baby," I said, holding out the thermometer. "It's at 101.3. That's kind of high."

Chuckling a little, Artie grasped my hand, running the pad of his thumb over my knuckles. "Guess I'm sick, huh?"

He fell asleep shortly after that, while I hovered over him for a bit, attempting to make him comfortable (though he wasn't awake to tell me whether he was or not; I really just wanted to be useful in some way). Once I forced myself into some sort of pseudo-calm, I managed to drift into the world of dreams myself. I was in the middle of one involving cheeseburger flavored ice cream, which in my dream was actually good though I'm sure it would be barftastic were it made in real life, when I was startled awake by Artie moaning. After a few seconds to orient myself, I literally jumped out of bed, throwing the blankets back and starting to dress, grabbing Artie's clothes and tossing them on the bed in the process.

"We're going to the hospital," I informed him, raking my fingers through my hair and ignoring Audrey, who was prancing around my feet, apparently trying to trip me. "Something's wrong."

Closing his eyes, Artie gave a short nod of his head. "Might be a UTI."

Without answering, I helped him to dress, helped him into his chair, then pushed him outside, since he was in no position to be doing it himself. Once in the car, we drove in relative silence, though Artie did sing along with the radio, probably to distract himself from the discomfort he was feeling. I was too freaked out to open my mouth, afraid that if I did, I would burst into tears. I know that UTIs are always a risk with Artie, because he told me they could be, but he'd never had one while we've been together. I know they can be dangerous if not treated and since Artie had not been feeling well for days, who knew how long he had the UTI and we just hadn't known about it?

In the hospital parking lot, before entering the ER, Artie put a hand on mine. "Quinn, it'll be okay."

Though I was still upset, I believed Artie, I always do, and I felt somewhat reassured.

It turns out it was a UTI and Artie has to drink a lot fluid, take some antibiotics, which they had some of at the ER to give us, though I have to pick some more up at the pharmacy in the next day or two, and check in with the doctor regularly until the UTI goes away.

We didn't get home until the early morning, deciding that we were definitely going to use a sick day each (I think we're approaching our limit on sick days already) and we fell asleep, waking up hours later, clutching onto one another.

"Hey," Artie whispered, as soon as my eyes opened.

"Hey," I replied, brushing the hair off his forehead, then skimming my fingers down the side of his face, resting them lightly on his cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Leaning forward, he touched his lips to mine.

"It's what we do," I told him, inching closer to him. "Take care of each other."

A lopsided grin appeared on his face and I couldn't help but inwardly reflect that he was only the cutest ever. "In sickness and in health!"

Laughing a little, I scooted even closer, taking his arms and wrapping them around me. "Exactly, baby."

Resting his chin on the top of my head, he murmured, "You know I love you."

"Actually," I teased. "I didn't know that."

"Well, I do," he retorted, his tone serious. "A lot."

Sighing, I cuddled against him, the events from the previous night sort of hitting me. One stray tear, that I just couldn't stop, squeezed itself out of my eye. "I kind of love you a lot too."

Tightening his hold on me, he only replied, "Good."

A few more hours of sleep later, we finally got up and I made Artie drink sixteen ounces of fluid with his food.

Oh, and my dad called, after we ate, and wants to make another visit out to see us again. I hesitated but, after mouthing my dad's request to Artie, who gave his silent approval, I told him that was fine.

I'm not sure it is but whatever. I hope it just goes a lot better than his last visit.


	61. Becoming Friends

_Author's Note: Journal stories are BACK! I'm having a hard time getting into them...but I'm trying. Please read and review!_

Becoming Friends

I finally had "the talk" with Rachel yesterday. She spilled everything regarding the Jesse situation and why she was blaming herself for Santana leaving. And the way she spilled it…incessant almost babbling, accompanied by tears, for what felt like forever but was, in reality, about ten minutes.

"Rachel, Rachel," I finally said, interrupting her, grateful that all this was taking place in my living room and not in some public place. I know it's dumb but that would've embarrassed me a little. "Let's stick to a Jesse for a minute. You…overreacted to something, he got engaged not long after your break up mainly because he still had feelings for you and he came here to win you back?"

Sniffing, Rachel nodded. "That does sum it up nicely, I believe."

Clasping my hands together at my knee, I remained quiet for a couple of seconds before asking, "Do you still have feelings for him?"

She took a moment to dab her eyes with a tissue then nodded. "Those feelings don't simply just vanish overnight, especially ones as strong as I had…have for Jesse. I do still love him, Quinn. Am in love with him. But I am not certain if I want to be with him right now. Though New York was always my dream, I feel as if moving out to California was important. I feel like it was meant to happen."

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel. It seems like you're afraid to but I think that's just because of what happened and how much it hurt you. And yeah, maybe moving to Los Angeles was meant to be but you're working in a movie theater, Rachel. Have you even auditioned at like…a local theater house or something?" I don't know if I was being harsh but this was Rachel. And her working for minimum wage at a movie theater just didn't seem right. Especially considering she was thinking coming here was "meant to be."

At my words, her eyes went very round. "Quinn…you are…you are right! Tomorrow I am not working so I will spend the whole day scouring the greater Los Angeles area in search of an audition opportunity. I am certain that I will find one and will be cast as the female lead in any production! And tonight, once in the security of the apartment I share with Noah, I will call Jesse and inform him of my feelings for him." Biting slightly on her bottom lip, she cast her eyes to the floor.

Thinking that the way she phrases things sometimes is weird, I moved to the next subject. "About Santana leaving, that really wasn't your fault, Rachel. Santana needed that time and would've needed it regardless of you telling Puck about the Finn Santana make out. So stop being so hard on yourself."

Forcing a small smile, Rachel replied, "I suppose I should but I do feel as if I interfered when I shouldn't have."

"Maybe. But, really, people always say stuff in the heat of the moment. It happens. If you feel so bad about it, maybe you should just tell Puck and Santana sorry or something."

What happened next took me off guard. Hurling herself at me, she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Quinn, you have no idea how much this conversation means to me! I'm so grateful to have a best friend like you! At my next opportunity, I am going to bake you a cake! What kind to you like? I can bake all kinds, including…"

As Rachel listed numerous kinds of cake, I decided it wouldn't be so bad having Rachel think of me as her best friend and not just because of the cake. I actually like her. We've come so far since high school and fighting over an idiot boy.

"Did you tell her chocolate with white frosting?" Artie demanded that night as we were snuggling under our sheet (it's too hot to have more than that).

Laughing a little, I pressed my nose to his neck. "I requested red velvet…"

Though I couldn't see him, I knew he was pouting. "Next time, ask for chocolate with white frosting."

"When you're her best friend, you can ask for that." I could feel my lids growing heavy and starting to droop.

"Not fair," he retorted. He might've said more but I think he realized I was just about to fall asleep. Kissing my forehead, he held me tighter, whispering a goodnight which I didn't return since I was at that point where it was too difficult to even talk.

Despite all the drama that's been happening since we go here, I'm really, really happy. I think, though, that no matter what happens, as long as I'm with Artie, that'll always be the case.


	62. Safe Feelings

_Author's Note: For the life of me, I cannot explain "safe" feelings. I hope this chapter makes sense! And...review! Thanks to the few who are reviewing consistently! :)_

"Safe" Feelings

Dad's coming out next weekend. It's right around midterms, which kind of sucks, but I'm sure Artie and I will both ace our midterms anyway. Well…at least Artie will. He's really good at test taking and stuff like that. Me, not so much but I pass and that's what matters. No matter how I do on them, though, I'm not too stressed out about it. I'm more stressed about my dad's visit and considering last time, who can blame me?

I talked about it with Artie and he gave me a shrug and a slight smile, saying, "There's nothing you can do, Quinn. He's your dad and he's going to be…however he's going to be. We can hope for the best and I do think it'll be fine but you can't worry."

Despite his words, I know he's more than a little nervous. What happened last time really hurt him.

Oh! And Matt broke up with Heather! He's flying solo, he says, focusing on his cooking career. He's enrolled in the cooking program at the college Artie and I are attending but won't start until the spring semester. I'm really happy for him.

I talked to Santana for a little while today. She told me she thinks she's in love with Finn. What? Why? I don't get it! And yes, I know he was my first love but I was just a teenager then. How could someone love him NOW? I guess that's kind of unfair. He's grown up since then and the real question, I guess, is how did I (how did Rachel) love him then? He was selfish and an idiot. He's less selfish now, though still kind of an idiot. But maybe Santana can see in him something no one else can? I don't know.

And what about Puck? It seems she's falling out of love with him…or something like that.

"He was my first love, Q. And part of me still loves him but I'm having these doubts. Should I be having these doubts? I mean, do you have them, about Artie?"

While looking at my freshly painted toes, yellow with pink flowers on the big toe (I had gotten a pedicure that day), I answered, "Um…doubts about whether or not I love Artie? Not since the first time I said it or maybe even before that. And I don't doubt that he loves me either."

"I don't know," Santana sighed. "Sometimes I think Puck and I are just going through the motions. Like we really care about each other but this isn't it, you know? And even though there's been a ton of drama, it's safe. Does that make sense?"

"It does," I said, tracing patterns on the comforter of the bed. "But feeling safe with the person you love isn't a bad thing."

"What about when the feelings themselves are safe?"

Though Santana didn't explain what she meant, I got it. Artie makes me feel safe but also makes my pulse race, butterflies fly around in my stomach, makes me feel dizzy and giddy and a myriad of things I can't even begin to describe. He makes my heart pound and my mouth dry and always will. The feelings are exciting and I could never classify them as "safe." Even when we're old and graying… Thinking about us growing old together made me tear up a little but I didn't let San know that. "Your feelings for Puck are like…that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"And for Finn?"

San paused. "I'm not sure."

"I guess you have to figure that out."

"I guess I do."

After that, we talked about wedding things and then Artie came home and it was cuddle time!

I absolutely love cuddling with Artie. It's probably my most favorite thing…ever.

"Baby," I whispered, rubbing a hand down his back.

"Hmm?" He tightened his hold on me and I could feel his lips softly touch the side of my neck.

"Are you feelings for me…safe?"

Halting the light kisses down my neck, he asked, "What?"

"Like I don't have safe feelings for you…"

Pulling his head back, he looked somewhat alarmed (I could tell, even though we were cuddling in the dark). "You don't feel safe with me?"

"No," I sighed. "I totally feel safe with you, Artie. But like…I don't have safe feelings. San got it."

Raising both eyebrows, he held in a laugh. "San got it but I don't. Okay…"

"It feels…exciting with you. You make me like…breathless."

After a minute of thinking, he nodded. "I think I get it. And so, no. I don't have…safe feelings for you. Safe feelings…" He chuckled a little then kissed my nose.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not," he laughed. "I've just never heard that before and it's amusing."

"We made it up today," I told him, snuggling against his chest.

Still laughing, he kissed the top of my head. "I like it."

About to fall asleep, I murmured, "I guess…like…when you lose that loving feeling, it's gone, gone, gone…"

"Mmhmm. Night, you." He had burst out laughing anew at that one but it didn't deter my falling asleep.

I love falling asleep in his arms. I'm lucky I get to do it every night.


	63. Missing Kitty

_Author's Note: In response to the anon, no, most people don't write dialogue in their journals. I know I wouldn't. But it's a literary device that I have chosen to use. I've seen it in some works of fiction so I figure, why not? So there's dialogue in the journals. There many other things that make far less sense in various types of media. _

Missing Kitty

Audrey's missing!

I'm worried sick. The last time I saw her little kitty face was two days ago. I've been posting flyers EVERYWHERE in the hopes that she might be found if she doesn't come back herself.

I know I shouldn't be, because it wasn't on purpose, but I'm mad at Mike about this. Audrey is an indoor cat so we're always really careful with open doors. But the other day, Mike left the door open, as he carried groceries in and out, and Audrey bolted out. It was the last time we saw her.

"I'm sorry!" was the first thing Mike said, once tiny Audrey darted out the door. "I'm sorry."

Artie and I were in the living room, eating dinner and watching a movie, so we saw the whole thing. I had been about to remind Mike that he needed to keep the door closed when he wasn't near it when there went Audrey.

"Sorry?" I echoed him, feeling Artie's hand on my forearm. "Sorry?" I repeated, hearing the anger in my tone.

Wincing, Mike nodded a little, looking crestfallen.

"Quinn," Artie said, quietly, tightening his grip on my arm.

Shaking my arm from his grasp, I glared daggers at Mike before rushing past him outside to look for my kitty. After desperately searching the block, I went back home and called the local animal shelter. Audrey has one of those chip things so the shelter said everything should be okay.

But how can they say that? Everything won't be okay if Audrey's hit by a car or kidnapped by like…Cruella DeVille so she can make a muff or something.

How could Mike be so thoughtless? I'm just like…so angry.

"Q," Artie said tonight (he rarely calls me Q), after I ignored Mike for the upteenth time as I passed him in the living room on the way to bed. "You have to let it go. Mike feels terrible."

"Our little Audrey is gone and it's like you don't even care!" I cried, turning my back to him.

I heard him sigh before laying down. I had this feeling he was staring up at the ceiling, a frustrated/contemplative look on his face. Peeking over my shoulder, I saw that I was right. I know him so well. And he knows me, which is why he didn't say anything when I made that dumb comment. Sometimes I just need a moment.

Taking a breath, I said, quietly, "Baby…I know you care. I didn't mean that."

Reaching out, he put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Of course I care. It hurts that you would accuse me of not caring. But I know you didn't mean it." Pressing his lips to my ear, he sort of whispered, "Just like Mike didn't meant to let Audrey out."

Closing my eyes, I nodded a little. I hate it when he's right. Only I secretly don't because he says what I need to hear sometimes. Just like I say what he needs to hear sometimes. We really do balance each other out so well.

Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Mike about what happened and then Rachel and I are going to "pound the pavement" looking for Audrey. Her words, not mine.


	64. Been Awhile

_Author's Note: It has been MONTHS since I updated and I'm sorry for that. I haven't been feeling inspired to write but I am. At long last. Even though it's been months on my end, I decided to only make it weeks on Quinn's end. I hope people will still review, despite the long hiatus! _

Been Awhile

I have completely forgotten to write for the last couple of weeks. It's been kind of chaotic around here, sort of.

We found Audrey. Actually, she found us. She came home all on her own, a few days after Mike had accidentally let her out. To celebrate, Matt made us a chocolate cake.

Oh, and I apologized to Mike for my behavior towards him and he, of course, graciously accepted. We hugged and Artie said, "Awww," with a smirk on his face.

Rachel's been acting super weird lately and I can't figure out why. When I ask her what's up, her voice gets all high pitched and she laughs loudly then either leaves the room or changes the subject. I have a feeling Matt knows what's going on because every once in awhile him and Rachel will share a conspiratorial glance.

Whatever. I'm not going to force anything out of either of them.

Lastly, my dad came to town. I expected…well, I'm not actually sure what I expected. But it was the exact opposite of what…of whatever I'm not sure I expected. He was actually respectful to Artie and I guess had a talk with him about me. The details of which were not divulged to me but the way Artie smiled when telling me about their secret talk made me think it wasn't a bad thing. Maybe even a good thing.

All in all, things seem good right now. I'm not even stressed about wedding planning. Not a lot, anyway. Even though our wedding is in three months. Three months! It's hard to believe.

There's still a lot to do but I know it'll get done. And I'm excited…to be Mrs. Artie Abrams.

Quinn Abrams.

It sounds perfect.

Oh, Artie just got home from work. I'm going to go eat dinner with him, then snuggle on the couch. With him and Audrey, obviously.


	65. Weird!

__Weird!

I am so incredibly exhausted. The night before last, I stayed up all night writing this paper that was due the next day for my business class. I finished by eight then got ready to leave for work by eight thirty. And then I had class. Last night, I couldn't sleep and I had to work again today… I just need to crash for a few days. Maybe Saturday I'll just sleep all day or something. If Artie's not working, we can spend the day cuddling and watching movies.

Is it weird that my business class make me really excited? They do. I love it. I'm actually considering maybe becoming a real estate agent myself one day and these classes will help with that, so I've been told by my counselor. Anyway, liking the class is a good thing.

In other news…Artie's chumminess with my dad is kind of…creepy. Or maybe creepy's the wrong word. I'm sure how exactly to feel about it.

Like…they text message each other? And the other day at breakfast, I said something, I don't remember what, and Artie started snickering.

"What?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"You look so cute when you do that," he told me, grinning. "And I was laughing because that reminded me of something your dad said." Caught up, again, in some kind of memory, he chuckled under his breath.

Not sure if I should smile or frown, I just stared at him. "Well, what did he say?"

"Oh," responded Artie, smirking and bringing his cereal bowl to the sink. "I can't tell you that."

Seriously? He can't tell me about an inside joke he has with my dad? This whole thing is just too weird.

And speaking of weird…Rachel. I am clueless as to what is going on there. She has been avoiding me which is so not a Rachel thing. I mean, I'm her best friend! I cornered her yesterday and tried to talk to her about it but she managed to get away.

Then there's Puck. Who has been more sullen then usual. Downright grouchy! He snapped at Mike yesterday, looked embarrassed, then left.

Oh and Puck and Rachel don't live here. But you wouldn't have guessed it with how often they're, even when being strange and all avoidy.

Things will sort themselves out. That's what Artie often says and he is right about ninety percent of the time. Though I would never tell him that.


	66. These Boring, Busy Days

These Boring, Busy Days

I feel like things have been pretty boring lately but they've also been pretty busy. Every day, I'm working and/or planning my wedding. Rachel's good about helping but she's been fairly distant lately. I mean, we haven't really spoken for like a week or something. Or well, we've talked but it's been so on the surface, mostly pertaining to the wedding. I'm confused as to what's going on there. I'm also confused about what's going on with Puck.

And Artie knows what it is! But refuses to tell me!

When I tried to get him to tell me, he said, "Woman, he told me not you! And it's a secret."

Artie is a vault that cannot be cracked when it comes to secrets. Which is a good thing because it means everything I tell him will remain between me and him.

But! Still! I want to know what the heck is going on.

I came up with a theory today, as I was working on the menu for the reception, that whatever is going on is not just a Rachel thing or a Puck thing but a Rachel and Puck thing. Then I started thinking that maybe they've rekindled the flame that I had thought died out long ago. But that's ridiculous, right? Puck's so hung up on Santana and Rachel has unresolved issues with Jesse that nothing would be happening between them, would it?

Unless something happened and that's why they are acting the way they are! That could be it! I bet if I tell Artie that I know that's what happened, I'll be able to gauge the truth by his reaction!

I'll do that tonight.

So boring. Back to the boring. Halloween is in two weeks and I realized today that I have nothing to wear. Although I'm sure Artie would say that nothing is a perfectly acceptable costume, I want to find a really good costume! Last year, in Lima, we all dressed up as different kinds of candy. I was the green M&M and Artie was the orange one. Santana was an Almond Joy (guess what the almonds were…). Puck was a Baby Ruth. Mike and Matt were each a Reese's peanut butter cup and Finn was a Twix bar. And Brittany…was like…a prison cell bar. She didn't understand the concept.

I want to do something as original and fun as last year but…I also want to be a fairy. So I'm not sure. What should I be?


	67. The Truth About Puck and Rachel

The Truth About Puck and Rachel

I went shopping for my Halloween costume with Rachel yesterday. She seemed to be in a weird mood, kind of flighty and talking in this falsetto voice.

Finally, at our third destination, I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to the wall of the store. "Okay, what is wrong with you?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, she just stared at me. "I…I do not know to what you are referring, Quinn. But I think I see a fairy costume over there that would look simply lovely on you!"

"No deflecting!" I cried, waving a finger under her nose. "Tell me what's wrong or…or…or else!"

Raising both eyebrows, she appeared about ready to burst into laughter. "Or else, Quinn? Though I will not admit to feeling threatened by you, because I am rather amused, I do think it necessary to discuss this with you. You see, Noah and I exchanged a rather heated and very pleasant mouth to mouth…well, it was actually -"

"You and Puck kissed?" I interrupted her. So I had been right in my assumptions. "What does that mean?"

"I am not certain," she admitted, literally wringing her hands. "I finally called Jesse and we talked. It was…closure and I am glad of it. But I am not ready for another relationship at the moment and there is Santana to consider…"

Santana. Right. My best friend and MOH who is in Texas trying to sort out her feelings for Finn and Puck. Puck, who Rachel made out with or whatever. This is like one big soap opera!

"Have you and Puck talked about...it?" I asked her.

"No," she replied, her tone anxious. "We have not. We are, instead, avoiding each other. I am not sure what to say, though I do think we should try to talk to one another about this."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You probably should."

"Yes. Well, now that you know, can we get back to shopping?"

Rachel, who talks more than anyone I know, didn't want to discuss it anymore. Which says a lot, I think. I didn't even get to ask her how she felt about the kiss or Puck. That's probably exactly why she ended the conversation there.

Anyway, I got my fairy costume and Artie begged me to let him see it when I got home. I denied him permission, telling him he couldn't see it until Halloween night.

"This isn't your wedding dress. C'mon, Quinn," he whined.

"No!" I crawled on the bed and Audrey scampered after me, running up the bed to jump on Artie's chest. He caught her, petting her.

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't tell me about what happened with Puck and Rachel." That wasn't quite true. Really, I just thought the surprise of it would be more fun. I had already seen his Super Artie costume though, so he would claim unfair. The Puck/Rachel thing gave me leverage…or something. "But she told me."

"Yeah, right. You can't use that against me anyway," he said, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. "Being a friend's confidant is a good thing."

"Fiiiine but I'm still not showing you. And Rachel did tell me. Life gets more and more complicated, it seems."

"Maybe. I think it would get less complicated if you showed me your costume…on you."

"No," I laughed, sticking my tongue out him. "You're waiting!"

We went back and forth like that for awhile before Artie gave up and said we were watching whatever he wanted. So we watched Elf (it's October!) and ate popcorn. We didn't talk about Puck and Rachel anymore but I wanted to. I'm really curious as to what's going to happen there, with them. I guess only time will tell!


	68. Artie's Lips

**__  
**_Author's Note: My current status is mad at RIB for teasing and teasing but never pleasing. Ugh! Anyway, reviews will encourage me to continue writing despite my Quartie-pression (lol). _

__Artie's Lips

Tomorrow is Halloween and we're all going to some party at the house of some guy that Matt knows. He said he's bringing his girlfriend. Great. At least we won't have to hang out with her if we don't' want to. I don't think. Matt wouldn't mind if we wandered off on our own, would he? It's not like Mike will ditch him or anything.

Oh, and I'm not sure about Rachel and Puck, if they're going. I want them both to go, of course, but they're both making excuses about not going. As Artie and I know exactly what's going, we're urging them to talk! They're part of the group and it just won't be as fun if one or neither of them goes to the party.

Meanwhile, Artie has not given up on his mission to see me in my fairy costume. I said I didn't know he could be so impatient.

"Oh, I'm plenty impatient…to see my woman in a hot fairy costume! Please?"

I almost caved when he gazed at me with those puppy dog blue eyes of his. "No, you have to wait," I said, holding my ground, teasing my fingers along his right bicep.

"But you're going to be so hot in it…" he whined, running his hand down my back.

"Am I not hot now?" I asked, smirking up at him, tilting my chin, batting my eyelashes.

With a slight roll of his eyes, he pulled me closer. "You know I think you're always hot but I just really want to see you in it."

"It's almost Halloween, baby," I reminded him, grazing his chin with my lips. "You don't have much longer to wait. And there are…other things you've waited much longer for, without this much whining…"

"I have not been whining!" he protested, his lips pushed out in a pout.

Laughing and thinking how adorable he was, I inched up his chest. "Mmhmm…"

"I just want to appreciate my hot fiance in a hot fairy costume," he grumbled, averting his eyes so I couldn't see the amusement behind them.

"And you will, very soon. Speaking of your fiance…" I smiled dreamily, sighing a little. "She's pretty excited about getting married and becoming Quinn Abrams."

"She should be," Artie grinned. "Her fiance's pretty excited himself. He's mostly excited about that first night."

Mock glaring at him, I lightly smacked his chest.

"And the whole declaring our love in front of everyone and stuff," he murmured, before pulling me closer and kissing me.

Mmm, his lips. On mine. I enjoy it very much.


	69. Perfect Halloween

Perfect Halloween

We were all very surprised that Matt's girlfriend was not that idiot Heather but, rather, Maya. Heather's best friend! The one Rachel and I thought was perfect for him. I have no idea when they started dating and I don't really care about the specifics that much. What matters is that he dumped that idiot and is now with someone more worthy of him. They dressed up as Frankenstein and Frakenstein's bride.

Mike somehow convinced Finn to go (he didn't want to come originally) and they were Fred Flinstone and Barney Rubble.

I started thinking that maybe Artie and I should have gone as a pair too. Since he was "A-Man, the most awesome super hero ever," I could've been "Q, the sexiest villain and A-Man's arch nemesis" or something like that. I quickly changed my mind once Artie saw me in my fairy costume. His mouth dropped open and he pulled me to his side. Under his breath, he hissed, "Can we stay home tonight, mi amor? You look…" Shaking his head, he indicated that he didn't have the words and I grinned.

Before I could tell him we could have some alone time after the party, Rachel and Puck showed up, looking rather uncomfortable. Rachel was a strawberry and Puck was…himself, apparently.

"Why aren't you dressed up?" I asked Puck, heading over to the two of them.

Puck shrugged, then moved over to Artie, who asked him a couple of question. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Puck barely responding to him.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel sighed. "This is absolutely terrible and it is all my fault."

"These things happen," I said, my mouth turning slightly down. "Don't blame yourself. What I think you need to do is put all of this out of your mind and have fun at the party."

Attempting a smile, Rachel nodded. "That is good advice. I will try."

Somewhat satisfied, I started ushering everyone out the door and we went to the party. Inside Matt's friend's house, it was loud and hot. But there were these empanadas and crab wonton rolls and bacon wrapped shrimp and cilantro salsa and double fudge brownies and so many other delicious treats. It's not surprising that Artie and I remained by the food table for most of the night. Although, we did make it out to the dance floor a couple of times. No matter where we were though or what we were doing, eating or dancing, Artie wanted me in his lap, his hands roaming all over me. I could tell he was anxious to leave but he refrained from mentioning that.

Finally, I spoke up, suggesting we head home. He agreed, with a huge grin on his face, and soon we were leaving.

"Are you leaving?" Rachel asked the obvious, following behind as we headed to Artie's truck.

"Uh…" Artie trailed off, giving me a look.

"Yes…" My voice held the same tone that Artie's did. We wanted to be alone but we couldn't say no if Rachel asked to come home with us. Which she did. Which is how we ended up with her in the backseat of the truck, yammering on and on about her upcoming play and her job at the movie theater. I was barely paying attention when she asked about the wedding.

"Quinn?"

Artie's voice drew me out of my near catatonic state. "Sorry, I was thinking about…something wedding related," I sort of lied. I mean, I hadn't actually been thinking about anything specific but the wedding is literally always on my mind.

"That's what I was asking about," Rachel said. "Did you pick out the place settings you wanted?"

Thinking about the place settings and the napkins and the silverware holders, I groaned a little. "Yes, I got that headache out of the way. I think we have a lot of it taken care of…sort of." I frowned, looking at the wedding check list in my mind.

"What about music? Have you any ideas? Because I was thinking -"

"Rachel," Artie interrupted her. "We're always grateful for ideas but do you think you could wait to tell us until tomorrow? We really don't want to have to think about it tonight."

Biting her lip, Rachel murmured something about understanding, then looked out the window. I felt a little bad but I knew, somehow, that Rachel was mostly upset about Puck. Sighing, I glanced at Artie who, without returning my gaze, lifted his shoulders, then let them drop, as if to say, What can you do? I knew he figured Rachel's state was due to Puck too.

Back at the house, Rachel hugged us both, then left.

"I'd really like to get you out of that costume," Artie said to me, a glint in his eye, as Rachel's taxi drove away.

"That can be arranged," I told him, my voice a low hum.

Thirty minutes later, I was out of the fairy costume and into a nice comfy pair of sweats, Artie wearing something similar.

"Not what I had in mind, yo," Artie grumbled, poking me and attempting to hide his smile.

"You know you love it," I shot back.

"Only because I love you," he returned, wrapping his arms around me.

Really, being with him like that, comfortable and in each other's embrace, is perfect. It always is. Every single time.


End file.
